Yang Terpilih
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: #EDIT and UPDATE CHAP 7!#/Kehidupan seorang siswi baru akan segera berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia akan mengembara pada dunia yang tak dikenalnya. Dan ia akan diperebutkan untuk melindungi atau menghancurkan dunia, seperti 150 tahun lalu. Sebuah kekuatan besar yang sedang dipertaruhkan./Warning Inside/Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

"H-huh ... aku terlambat!" gumam seorang gadis seraya berlari menyusuri koridor.

Gadis bersurai merah muda dengan satu kunciran itu tengah terburu-buru karena ia sudah terlambat, padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya pindah ke Konoha High School. Dengan nafas yang memburu, kaki kecilnya tetap setia melaju ke arah dimana ruangan kelasnya berada.

Surai merah muda itu berkibar tatkala dirinya berlari kencang, melewati sederetan kelas yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Tak ayal jika ada segelintir guru yang menatap heran pada gadis tersebut. Beberapa murid di dalam kelas pun yang melihatnya berlari, hanya mengernyitkan keningnya karena merasa asing akan sosok gadis berbalut seragam yang sama seperti mereka itu.

Sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat, gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak men-_setting_ jam _alarm_-nya tadi pagi. Kaki mungilnya terus berlari dengan sebelah tangan yang setengah menutupi mata karena silau akan cahaya fajar yang menghangatkan. Samar-samar di ujung koridor, Sakura melihat sosok pria dengan tubuh tegapnya berbalut kemeja berwarna putih dengan celana hitam panjang. Karena penasaran akan sosok itu, ia terus mempertajam indera penglihatannya, dan saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu tak asing baginya, senyuman bahagia pun mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ah ... Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Ia setengah berteriak serta melambaikan tangannya saat mendapati teman dekat ibunya itu tengah berdiri mematung seraya bersender di dinding. Serasa namanya terpanggil, pria berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan lekas tersenyum penuh saat murid barunya telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Aa, Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kau terlambat," ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuh tegapnya ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Maaf_, Sensei_. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." gadis itu hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda meminta maaf seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sejenak pria yang menggunakan masker itu menatap sang murid dengan intens, baju seragam putih dengan dasi berwarna abu gelap dengan garis-garis putih, jas yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam, serta memakai rok abu kotak-kotak selutut, kedua tangan gadis itu nampak menggenggam erat sebuah tas berwarna biru dongker dengan satu garis pink ditengahnya, tak disangka tahun ini ia telah pindah ke Konoha.

"Ya sudah, mari masuk. Teman barumu sudah menunggu."

"Baik_, Sensei."_

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia berbalik, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Sebelah tangan pria bermasker itu terulur untuk menggapai kenop pintu. Tak lama, pintu geser itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan suasana kelas yang sangat membisingkan telinga. Suara tertawa tak tertahankan begitu membahana dari segelintir murid yang tengah asyik bersenda gurau. Tak lupa beberapa bola kertas terlihat melayang ke sana kemari.

Hatake Kakashi yang menjadi guru Sejarah sekaligus Wali Kelas tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, dibelakangnya terlihat gadis cantik dengan semburat berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Seluruh isi kelas pun memberhentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan hanya menatap heran pada sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan di belakang _Sensei-_nya itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar beberapa murid yang tengah berbisik saat pertama kali menatap gadis tersebut. Dan sebagiannya lagi hanya terdiam membisu dengan mata yang terus mengikuti ke mana arah gadis itu berjalan.

Saking senangnya, gadis bermarga Haruno itu terus berjalan hingga tak menyadari bahwa langkah kaki _Sensei_-nya itu terhenti, dan hampir saja menabrak punggung tegap milik Kakashi.

"Eh? Sedang apa kau di situ?" pria bermasker itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendapati pemuda dengan rambut pirang duren itu tengah bersender di meja guru.

Terlihat jelas, pakaian yang berantakan dan tidak rapi, dengan lengan jas hitamnya yang ia lipat sampai sikut, dan dua kancing teratas dari seragam putihnya terbuka. Lalu dari raut wajahnya pun sudah terbaca kalau dia itu tak mau peduli, cuek, dan seenaknya sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh murid di Konoha High School. Berkelahi adalah hobinya, namun jangan salah sangka, meski dikenal tangguh dan kuat, dia memiliki jiwa penolong dan hati semulia malaikat.

"Aku sedang bersender, _Sensei_ tidak lihat?" jawabnya cuek.

"Cepat duduk dan rapikan pakaianmu, kita kedatangan murid baru."

Dengan santai, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kakashi. Sekilas mata secerah langit itu menatap tajam ke arah sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Seketika wajahnya menegang dengan mata yang membulat tatkala melihat sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna ungu di dahi gadis tersebut.

'_Eh? I-itu __kan __...__,'_ Naruto bergumam pelan dalam hati masih dengan menatap Sakura.

Ia memikirkan hal yang selama ini mengganggunya. Namun, ia putuskan untuk melupakan hal itu dan kembali duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, kalian mungkin sudah tahu. Kita semua kedatangan murid baru dari Suna_gakure_. Tanpa basa basi lagi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Nona," ucap Kakashi seraya mengulurkan tangannya, mempersilahkan gadis tersebut untuk maju ke depan.

"Baik, _Sensei_," jawabnya dengan semangat. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku murid pindahan dari SunaHigh School. Salam kenal." Gadis itu membungkuk kemudian kembali berdiri tegap, senyuman khas pun tergurat jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

"Salam kenal ...," ucap para murid berbarengan, membuat senyuman khasnya kian mengembang.

"Baguslah, sepertinya kalian akan cepat akrab." Mata hitam kelam itu menatap Sakura dan murid-muridnya secara bergantian. "Nah sekarang, Nona Haruno kau akan duduk bersama Hinata." Telunjuknya mengarah pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk manis di pojok depan kanan dekat jendela.

"Hn, terima kasih_, Sensei,"_

Dengan penuh semangat, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Mereka berdua tersenyum sebagai awal perkenalan. Setelah sampai, tas yang sedari tadi ia genggam pun kini ia gantungkan di samping meja, dan ia lekas duduk di bangku kosong yang ditunjukkan Kakashi.

"Hey, Sakura. Aku Namikaze Hinata, salam kenal," ucap sang gadis bermarga Namikaze itu dengan manisnya.

"Aa, iya. Mohon bantuannya."

"Hn." Hinata kembali tersenyum pada teman barunya itu. "Nah, Sakura ... biar aku kenalkan." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang seraya menatap gadis berparas cantik dengan poninya yang menjutai. "Gadis pirang yang berada di belakangmu itu namanya Hyuuga Ino."

"Eh?" Sakura pun ikut membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap gadis yang ditunjukkan Hinata. "Oh i-iya."

"Salam kenal ... panggil saja aku Ino, ok?" ucapnya dengan mata yang menyipit dan senyuman di bibirnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan seraya membalas senyumannya.

"Nah, kalau yang ada disebelah Ino, itu namanya Uchiha Shizune."

"Salam kenal ya, Sakura. Kau boleh memanggilku Shizune." Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu melempar senyum ke arah Sakura seperti yang tadi dilakukan teman sebangkunya.

"Aa, salam kenal juga, Shizune."

Tak lama setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu, derap langkah kaki yang cepat dan banyak mulai terdengar. Sakura mengernyit heran ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara aneh tersebut. Refleks ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan seketika emerald-nya membulat saat mendapati seluruh murid di kelas tersebut berlari mendekatinya. Sakura yang merasa terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika hampir semuanya bertanya mengenai sekolah asal Sakura, keluarga, teman dekat, bahkan ada yang bertanya tentang kekasihnya.

Meski kini gadis itu tengah dikelilingi seluruh siswa, namun sekilas emerald-nya mendelik ke belakang. Ia menatap tepat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang bersama teman sebangkunya yang tengah menatap cuek ke arah sekumpulan murid yang kini berada di sekeliling Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pemuda itu seolah tidak ingin tahu menahu tentang siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Ia juga seolah tidak ingin bertegur sapa dengan gadis Haruno itu. Semuanya dapat terlihat jelas dari air muka yang Naruto tunjukkan setelah tadi bertemu pandang dengan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih menatap ke arah Naruto terus mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan teman barunya. Matanya kini bergulir kembali, ia mendapati dua orang pemuda lainnya yang juga mngeluarkan ekspresi datar dan tidak peduli seperti Naruto. Pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas yang baru saja menguap dan satunya lagi pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan tatapan matanya yang menusuk, Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu saat melihat mereka berdua.

Sang _Sensei _lekas mengetukkan penghapus papan tulis pada mejanya secara beberapa kali ketika kerumunan siswa di depannya semakin melontarkan pertanyaan aneh pada Sakura. Ia seolah menyuruh para muridnya agar tetap tenang dan agar segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, karena pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Begitu semuanya kembali dan segera terdiam, Kakashi mulai membuka buku yang berada di mejanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," ucap sang _Sensei_ dengan tegas, mampu membuat para muridnya menurut. "Buka buku Sejarah kalian, bab 1 sejarah _Shinobi_."

Serempak seluruh murid membuka halaman pertama dari buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna putih pucat tersebut. Ya, buku Sejarah ini memang lumayan tebal, tak heran kebanyakan murid merasa bosan akan metari-materi Sejarah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Huuhh ... sejarah _shinobi_ lagi, sejarah itu benar-benar membuat aku gila," keluh Hinata sembari membuka halaman pertama buku Sejarahnya yang telah berada di meja.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri jika sudah mendengarkannya, Sakura. Ini membosankan."

Gadis dengan iris hijau _emerald_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan semangat yang masih menggebu, Sakura mulai mendengarkan materi-materi yang disampaikan Kakashi. Sedang teman barunya, Hinata, tengah asyik berkutat sendiri dengan pulpen dan buku bersampul ungu muda itu. Bagi Sakura, pelajaran membosankan apapun akan terasa menarik jika kita memperhatikannya secara detail. Memang, Sakura dikenal sebagai salah satu murid berprestasi di Suna High School, walaupun tak sampai mendapat beasiswa bersekolah di Amerika.

Gadis itu kini melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, iris hijau itu memperhatikan Kakashi dengan detail. Lalu kedua telinganya, setia mendengarkan penjalasan-penjelasan yang disampaikan Kakashi berdasarkan buku tebal tersebut.

"Kemunculan _Shinobi_ pada tahun 522, berhubungan erat dengan masuknya _Seni Nonuse_ ke wilayah Jepang," ucap Kakashi dengan mata yang tak luput dari buku tersebut. "_Seni Nonuse_ adalah suatu praktik atau teknik keagamaan yang dilakukan oleh para pendeta yang pada saat itu bertugas memberikan info kepada orang-orang di pemerintahan, dan pada tahun 645 para pendeta telah menyempurnakan teknik ini. Sehingga para _Shinobi_ masa lalu dapat mengabadikan hidupnya, dan terus hidup dengan umur yang tak pernah bertambah. Di bawah ini ada beberapa bla bla bla ..."

"Ssttt ... Sakura?"

"Eh?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut, dan lantas menoleh ke kiri dimana Hinata tengah berbisik pelan padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku pinjam pulpenmu? Punyaku habis," bisiknya kemudian.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu dengan senang hati, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tempat pensilnya. Pulpen berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita kecil di tutupnya itu ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja boleh, ini," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan pulpen tersebut.

"Ummm ... bisa tolong jelaskan teknik apa saja yang dipelajari _s__hinobi_, Nona Haruno?" mata hitam kelam itu mendelik ke arah Sakura yang tengah memberikan sebuah pulpen pada teman sebangkunya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura sedikit gelagapan dan lekas mencari teknik tersebut di dalam buku Sejarahnya.

"Ano ... umm ...," Sakura mencari-cari jawabannya, dengan teliti ia menyusuri setiap kata dalam setiap halaman buku tersebut. "Te-teknik yang dipelajari _s__hinobi_ pada tahun itu terdiri dalam 4 bagian. Yaitu, _Taijutsu_ (teknik tubuh), _Genjutsu_ (teknik ilusi), _Ninjutsu_ (teknik ninja), dan_Fuinjutsu_ (teknik menyegel)," ucap gadis itu seraya mengelus dada, merasa lega karena jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kakashi itu ternyata ada di dalam buku tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa membuat _s__hinobi_ menjadi abadi?"

Kembali gadis itu membuka bukunya, iris _emerald_-nya mencari dengan teliti dalam setiap baris kalimat yang terdapat disana. "_Kinjutsu_, yaitu teknik terlarang yang digunakan para _s__hinobi_ untuk mengabadikan hidupnya dengan cara membuat perjanjian menggunakan darah dengan makhluk dari dimensi lain atau ..." Sakura membalikkan halaman dengan sebelah tangannya. "Atau memelihara seekor _Daemon_."

"Tepat sekali," ucap Kakashi seraya mengangkat sebelah ibu jarinya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu _Daemon_, Namikaze Naruto?"

Serempak seluruh mata memandang ke arah pojok tempat duduk dekat jendela, tatkala Kakashi mencantumkan nama itu dalam kalimatnya. Tak ayal Sakura dan Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

_'Apa? Namikaze? Apa dia ...,'_ gumam Sakura tatkala menatap ke belakang.

Terlihat pemuda berambut duren itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela seolah memikirkan sesuatu dan tak memperdulikan seluruh siswa tengah memperhatikannya. Di sampingnya terlihat pemuda berambut model _emo_ dengan jas hitam yang ia lipat hingga sikut. Nampaknya pemuda itu juga tidak memperdulikan hal ini, seperti halnya dengan Naruto.

"Ehm ...," Kakashi berdehem seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat paling belakang. "Naruto ka—"

"_Daemon_ adalah semacam binatang kecil yang mempunyai jiwa dari pemiliknya. _Daemon_ ini bisa semacam hamster, kadal, cicak, tikus, tupai, semut, kupu-kupu, dan sebagainya. Setiap _Shinobi_ abadi yang memiliki _Daemon_, sering disebut sebagai _Daemonic_. Berbeda dengan perjanjian dengan hewan di dimensi lain, memelihara _Daemon_ lebih mudah dilakukan, namun ... kelemahannya, jika _Daemon_ itu tertangkap dan dibunuh maka _Daemonic_ juga akan mati," Naruto menyela perkataan Kakashi dan langsung menjawabnya secara detail tanpa melihat buku atau pun sedikit menoleh pada _Sensei_-nya itu, membuat para murid berbisik-bisik tak jelas tentangnya.

**TAP!**

Langkah kaki Kakashi terhenti tepat di depan pemuda berambut _emo_ itu. Mata kelamnya menatap Naruto dengan tajam, terlihat salah satu tangannya telah berkacak pinggang, dan tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah buku yang lumayan besar.

"Apa penjelasan dari perjanjian dengan hewan di dimensi lain?"

Kali ini tak ada jawaban, Naruto terdiam. Masih dengan menatap keluar jendela, pemuda itu sama sekali tak melontarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sekilas terlihat pemuda berambut _emo_ yang berada di sampingnya menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia menekuk kedua sikutnya di atas meja, merapatkan kedua tangannya, dan ia jadikan sebagai penopang wajah.

"Perjanjian dengan hewan di dimensi lain dilakukan dengan meneteskan darah sebanyak lima kali pada sebuah gulungan kertas bernama _Junsui no Kami_. Kelebihannya, _Shinobi_ dapat kapan saja memanggil hewan tersebut untuk meminta bantuan, tapi kelemahannya cara ini akan menguras habis tenaga dalam atau _chakra_ penggunanya. Dan ada kemungkinan jika pemakaiannya diluar batas, _Shinobi_ tersebut akan berubah menjadi siluman atau _Yasha_," jawabnya kemudian.

"Bagus sekali, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Kakashi seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan lekas melangkah lagi menuju meja guru.

_'Eh? Apa? Uchiha? Jangan-jangan saudaranya Shizune,'_ kembali gadis itu bergumam dengan _emerald_-nya yang tak henti menatap ke arah pemuda bernama Sasuke dan Naruto itu.

"Yayaya, kau tau? Shizune memang bersaudara dengannya," ucap Hinata secara tiba-tiba seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jadi, kalau begitu kau ju—"

"Ya, aku adiknya Naruto," jawab gadis berambut _indigo_ itu, sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Rasa heran menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung selama 10 detik sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalian akan langsung saya beri tugas, karena hari ini saya ada rapat penting dengan Komisaris Sekolah," ucap Kakashi sembari duduk di bangkunya. "Kerjakan latihan halaman 32, kita akan bahas minggu depan."

"Hai, _Sensei_," jawab para murid termasuk Sakura, tentu saja.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, seluruh murid lekas membuka halaman yang disebutkan Kakashi dan langsung mengisinya, begitu pun dengan Sakura. Rasa semangat dan antusiasme yang berkobar karena ini adalah tugas pertama yang ia terima di sekolahnya yang baru, membuat gadis itu segera menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan cermat dan teliti, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa kedua pemuda di belakangnya terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan dingin.

**=0=0=0=**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa dan siswi kini sudah memenuhi Kantin yang tak jauh dari Ruang Aula. Di sisi lain, keempat gadis yang baru saja menjalin ikatan persahabatan itu tengah berjalan di koridor menuju Kantin. Suara tawa mewarnai setiap langkah mereka. Bercanda sepanjang jalan membuat mereka semakin dekat dan saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Meski begitu, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh, karena sebelumnya tak ada seorangpun yang mampu akrab dengannya atau bahkan dengan Ino dan Shizune dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Gadis keturunan Namikaze itu seolah merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familiar dari dalam tubuh Sakura. Dan, Hinata tahu harus berkonsultasi tentang masalah ini pada siapa.

"Hey, kalian ke kantin saja duluan ya?" tiba-tiba saja gadis bermarga Namikaze itu menghentikan langkahnya seraya menatap ketiga gadis di depannya.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Shizune dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku ada urusan penting sebentar."

"Urusan apa?" Ino pun melontarkan pertanyaan setelah menurunkan _Headphone_ berwarna kuning pucat dari kedua telinganya.

"Pokoknya sebentar, aku temui kalian nanti di Kantin, _jaa_~" tanpa menunggu ketiga sahabatnya memberi jawaban, Hinata lekas membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna yang khas—_pink_—itu mengernyitkan keningnya seiring sosok Hinata yang menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap sahabat barunya itu. Namun, karena tidak ingin salah sangka, secepat kilat gadis tersebut membuang jauh pikiran _negatif_-nya.

"Ya sudah ayo jalan lagi," ajak Shizune seraya menarik lengan Sakura dan Ino dengan perlahan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura menghempaskan lengan Shizue dengan lembut, membuat kedua temannya mengurungkan niat untuk kembali melangkah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Shizune sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah ada baiknya jika kita menunggu Hinata? Aku merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkannya pergi ke Katin begitu saja."

"Kau ini, tadi 'kan Hinata yang bilang sendiri supaya kita pergi lebih dulu."

"Tapi Shizune, aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak."

"Haaahh, kau ini." Shizune menggeleng pelan. "Ya sudah, kita akan menunggu dia. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ino?"

"Hn, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Ino dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita tunggu dia di depan Aula saja?"

"Ide yang bagus." Shizune tersenyum sepintas sebelum kembali menarik kedua lengan temannya. "Ayo kita ke sana."

"Hn!" Sakura mengangguk mantap seraya mulai melangkah berdampingan bersama Shizune dan Ino.

**=0=0=0=**

Di perkebunan sunyi yang tepatnya berada di samping sekolah, seorang pemuda tengah bersender di salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang. Dan tempat ini, ia kira cukup sepi untuk membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih dibandingkan dengan keramaian di dalam kelas. Pemuda ini memang menyukai ketenangan dibandingkan dengan suara riuh tak jelas yang ditimbulkan segelintir murid di kelasnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, terlihat jelas keningnya berkerut, seolah memikirkan hal yang sangat penting.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu entah pada siapa. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya."

Hening.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Tempat ini begitu sunyi, tak jarang jika beberapa siswa enggan untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini. Namun, bagi pemuda itu, tempat ini bagaikan surga ketenangan.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mendeteksi tingkat kekuatannya. Ini hal yang tidak biasa."

Kembali pemuda itu berbicara sendiri. Kini tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Masih dengan wajahnya yang serius memikirkan sesuatu yang baru-baru ini mengganjal pikirannya.

"Aku yakin kau juga merasa ada hal yang aneh tentangnya. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" mata secerah langit itu menatap ke salah satu pohon yang berada di hadapannya, dan sebelah bibirnya tersungging tatkala seorang gadis muncul dari balik pohon tersebut.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasakannya." Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu menatap sang kakak dari jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia mata-mata?"

"Mata-mata? Sepolos dia? Jangan bercanda!" Hinata terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar tuduhan yang ditujukkan pada teman barunya itu.

"Lalu, apa menurutmu?" Naruto sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta pendapat Hinata.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mendeteksi tingkat kekuatannya, aku tidak yakin dapat menganggap Sakura sebagai manusia biasa," jawabnya kemudian dengan air muka yang mulai serius. "Kalau begitu, dia ini siapa? Dan manusia seperti apa?"

Naruto terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian. Ia mulai tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Bukan manusia biasa ya?" gumamnya pelan. "Kalau begitu sepertinya dia She—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, seketika blue _shapire_-nya terbuka dan membulat disertai ekspresi wajah yang menegang. "Lakukan tahap satu, sekarang!"

"Apa?" gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Dia ... Sakura ... ada kemungkinan bahwa dia seorang _Shectum_."

"A-apa?" iris _lavender_-nya juga ikut terbelalak. "Ka-kau yakin? Kita semua bahkan belum mengetahui pasti tentang Sakura. Dan, kau bilang kau tidak bisa mendeteksi kekuatannya, 'kan? Jika nanti ternyata dia bukan seorang _Shectum_, apa itu tidak terlalu beresiko?"

"Tch ... kau ini ..." Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Sang Adik.

"Apa?" mata itu berkilat menampakkan penasaran.

"Kau pasti tahu ada dua mantra yang bisa menunjukkan identitas aslinya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sembari mendesah. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan mantra tingkat pertama yang menurutmu akan membahayakan Sakura. Lakukan saja mantra yang kedua."

"Mantra kedua?" dahinya berkerut. "Tapi—"

"Jika kau masih juga tidak mau, cukup tanyakan saja beberapa pertanyaan mengenai _Shectum_."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Sekarang beritahu mereka sebelum kau melakukannya."

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Sesuai permintaanmu _Nii-chan_."

Hinata lantas mengangkat tangan kanannya. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada sebuah cincin yang melekat manis di jari telunjuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, iris lavender-nya kembali menatap Naruto dengan dingin.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu respon sang kakak, Hinata lekas kembali berjalan menuju balik pohon dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin.

"Haruno Sakura ya?" tanya Sang Pemuda seraya memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan nikmatnya angin yang menyusup lewat celah-celah pakaiannya.

**TB****C**

Penjelasan tentang Ninja di atas saya dapatkan dari Wikipedia, namun ada sedikit yang diubah karena untuk kepentingan plot cerita.

REVIEW & CRITICS, PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Sesuai permintaanmu _Nii-chan_."

Hinata lantas mengangkat tangan kanannya. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada sebuah cincin yang melekat manis di jari telunjuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, iris _lavender_-nya kembali menatap Naruto dengan dingin.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu respon Sang kakak, Hinata lekas kembali berjalan menuju balik pohon dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin.

"Haruno Sakura ya?" tanya Sang Pemuda seraya memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan nikmatnya angin yang menyusup lewat celah-celah pakaiannya.

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

Kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu saling bertukar pandang. Sepintas keduanya menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh di sampingnya. Sorot mata keingin tahuan nampak terlihat jelas. Ino dan Shizune terus memperhatikan Sakura sejak lantunan suara atau lebih tepatnya bisikan halus terdengar di telinga mereka. Bisikan dari suara yang amat _familiar_, suara Hinata.

.

"_Ini perintah, Sakura Haruno dicurigai sebagai seorang Shectum. Kita akan melakukan tahap satu menggunakan mantra kedua. Namun, jangan sampai melakukan perbuatan aneh yang akan membuatnya mencurigai identitas kita," ucap Hinata di sebrang sana._

"_Yokai," jawab mereka berdua serentak seraya kembali menurunkan tangan di mana cincin mereka berada._

.

Sakura yang terus mengamati koridor sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia mendapat tatapan serius dari kedua temannya. Gadis Haruno itu nampak mengguratkan senyum sembari menunggu sosok gadis yang tadi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata ... lama sekali ya?" tanya Sakura tanpa sadar.

Ino agak tersentak, namun lekas menjawab, "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Hn." Shizune menggangguk pelan.

Iris _emerald_-nya terlihat berkilau ketika terus menatap ujung koridor, berharap dari sana muncul seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Kembali, karena alasan itulah Sakura sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kedua orang di sampingnya terus memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Mereka berdua mengernyitkan dahi. Heran, karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda khusus yang dimiliki Sakura untuk dinyatakan sebagai _Shectum_. Namun, hal tersebut bukan berarti mereka akan menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa berbuat sesuatu yang lebih.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Sakura melonjak senang saat manik matanya mendapati Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan di ujung koridor. "Hinata! Kami sudah menunggumu!"

Dari kejauhan Hinata nampak tersenyum ke arah Sakura saat gadis itu berteriak penuh kegirangan. Sekilas, ia menggulirkan matanya pada Ino dan Shizune, ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kepala pelan dari mereka. Hinata tahu apa arti dari isyarat itu, tentu saja membuatnya mendengus pelan, namun ia kembali menutupinya dengan senyum saat langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Wah wah wah ... jadi kalian menungguku?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Hn!" Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Bukan begitu, Ino, Shizune?"

"Eh? Y-ya," jawab Ino sekenanya.

"U-un," timpal Shizune agak ragu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura lekas menarik lengan Hinata lalu membawanya berlari. Hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan segera menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti kecepatan laju kaki Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sakura ..."

"Ayo kita ke kantin! Kita harus cepat, nanti keburu bel berbunyi!"

Sakura tetap berlari dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan Hinata. Sepintas, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tubuh Ino dan Shizune terpaku di tempat melihat tindakan mendadak yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Hey! Kalian juga! Ayo cepat!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan sebelah tangan.

Manik _aquamarine_-nya berkilat, gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum sembari membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. Tak lama Ino pun mulai melangkah.

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang menarik, ya?" ucapnya sembari menoleh ke arah Shizune.

"Ah, aku rasa kau benar," jawabnya seraya mengikuti langkah kaki Ino dari belakang.

**=0=0=0=**

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Gadis itu mulai menyantap _onigiri_ yang sempat dipesannya tadi. Di sampingnya terlihat gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah menyeruput_lemon tea_kesukaannya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi tengah membaca buku.

Disela-sela acara makannya, Sakura sempat melirik ke arah Ino dan Shizune secara bergantian. Ia merasa heran mengapa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak memesan makanan. Dan karena penasaran, setelah menelan habis _onigiri_-nya yang pertama, Sakura mulai bertanya pada mereka.

"Oi, kau yakin tidak akan pesan makanan?" tanya gadis itu setelah memfokuskan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, dimana gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga itu terduduk manis.

"Aa, tidak, aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi," jawab Ino seraya tersenyum dengan tangannya yang memegang sedotan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, lalu ia mulai melirik ke arah Shizune yang tengah memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam kelam. Baru saja Sakura hendak bertanya pada Shizune, namun gadis itu dengan cepat menaruh bukunya di atas meja, kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura seolah mengetahui apa yang akan Sakura tanyakan.

"Aku juga sudah sarapan tadis pagi," jawabnya seraya menutup buku tersebut.

"Aa, emm ... ya sudah."

Sakura sedikit merasa heran mengapa Shizune dapat begitu saja menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dilontarkannya. Namun, gadis Haruno itu tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, jadi ia kembali menyantap _onigiri_ yang sedari tadi berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Ino dan Shizune kini mulai sibuk memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sakura, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Gadis Namikaze itu berucap saat dirinya telah berdiri tegap di hadapan ketiga orang itu.

Dahi Sakura berkerut saat melihat kedatangan Hinata. "Loh, Hinata kau tidak pesan makanan? Bukannya tadi kau ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak jadi."

Sepintas mata _onyx_ hitam milik gadis Uchiha itu menatap Hinata dengan penasaran. Di susul dengan iris mata sebiru lautan milik Ino yang kini juga menatap Hinata. Kedua orang itu mulai memfokuskan pikirannya, dan nampaknya Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama, karena detik selanjutnya mereka sudah bertukar pikiran lewat telepati.

.

"_Tunggu dulu ... apa benar Naruto memerintahkanmu seperti yang pernah kau katakan tadi?" suara gadis berambut pirang itu terngiang jelas dalam benak Hinata._

"_Lagi pula, aku belum menguasai mantra kedua dengan sempurna," suara lain mulai menyahut._

"_Aku juga belum menguasainya, karena mantra itu sudah sangat jarang dipakai," timpal Ino._

"_Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan melakukan itu sendirian, Hinata."_

"_Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kita menggunakan mantra pertama yang berada pada tingkat tinggi, pasti itu akan membahayakan jiwa Sakura," jawab Hinata, masih memfokuskan pikirannya. "Mantra kedua itu lebih baik, dan—"_

"_Dan apa?" tanya Ino sembari memicingkan matanya._

"—_jika kalian belum menguasainya secara sempurna, aku bisa melakukannya sendirian."_

_._

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa ia telah memutuskan hubungan telepatinya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Ino dan Shizune pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya menatap Hinata dan juga Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Hinata, boleh kami berdua ikut?" tanya Shizune spontan

"Hn, tentu saja," jawabnya kemudian.

"Eh?" iris _emerlad_ itu tiba-tiba berkilat setelah mendengar ajakan Hinata, dan dengan sekali suapan, Sakura menghabiskan _onigiri_-nya. "Kita mau kemana?" Ia menjauhkan nampan makan siangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Perlahan tangan kanan Hinata terlihat menggenggam lengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Memangnya apa? Kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

"Mungkin Hinata tidak ingin menunjukkannya di depan orang banyak, Sakura." Seulas senyum nampak tergurat dalam raut wajah Ino. Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan Sakura dan membujuknya agar mau menuruti keinginan Hinata.

"Ino benar, mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya kamu dan kami berdua yang boleh tahu." Shizune menambahkan.

Sepintas _emerald_-nya menatap ketiga orang di depannya secara bergantian. Sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa curiga saat ia menangkap ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan ketiganya. Namun, karena tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, apalagi terhadap teman barunya, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tadi. Dan, tak lama, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut dengan Hinata!" jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan nada rendah.

Ketika mereka tengah beranjak dari meja kantin dan hendak pergi, mereka tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengamati mereka. Kedua manik cokelat terang itu berkilat saat menatap Sakura dari kejauhan. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja kantin. Sembari bertopang dagu, ia mulai menyeringai lebar.

"Aku menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura, Yang Terpilih."

**=0=0=0=**

Langkah kaki keempat gadis itu berhenti tepat di sebuah koridor sepi. Sekilas koridor itu nampak tak pernah dikunjungi orang karena suasananya terlihat kotor dan mencekam. Tentu saja, koridor itu adalah koridor yang sudah lama, yang merupakan jalan menuju gudang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali datang ke tempat seperti itu mulai menggosok tengkuknya, merinding. Mata _emerald_-nya menerawang sejauh mungkin. Melihat sedetail mungkin tempat tersebut walaupun sebenarnya dia takut dan tidak enak untuk berada di sana.

Melihat Sakura yang nampaknya sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling, Hinata mulai berkonsentrasi membaca mantra. Gadis itu tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut persoalan Sakura yang dicurigai sebagai _Shectum_. Ino dan Shizune yang memang belum menguasai mantra kedua itu hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membantu gadis itu untuk semakin memfokuskan pikirannya.

Sementara itu, entah kenapa, Sakura malah menggerakan kakinya. Ia mulai berjalan pelan dengan pandangan yang tak luput dari sekelilingnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Hinata dan yang lain membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Dan, ia merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang akan Hinata berikan, sampai-sampai harus datang ke tempat yang mengerikan.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan memberikannya di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh. Sibuk mengamati dengan ekspresi tegang.

Hening.

Dahinya berkerut, heran mengapa Hinata tak menjawab. "Errr ... Hinata?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya bisikan-bisikan halus yang terdengar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura semakin takut. Tubuhnya tertegun di tempat, nafasnya mulai memburu. Sakura tidak berani menoleh walaupun ia ingin mengetahui keadaan teman-temannya yang tidak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ng ... Ino?"

Hening.

"Shizune?"

Hening.

"He-hey, kalian masih di sana kan?"

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam karena takut. Bibirnya masih bergerak mengikuti irama mantra yang ia hafal. Tangan kanannya terulur, hendak menggapai sosok Sakura yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Di sisi lain, derap langkah kaki yang terdengar di telinganya telah sukses membuat keringat dingin meluncur cepat di pelipisnya. Datang ke tempat mengerikan, teman-teman yang tak membalas perkataannya, dan sekarang suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, Sakura yakin bahwa ia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Haruno Sakura ..."

**TAP!**

Sebuah tangan telah sukses mendarat di atas kepalanya. Emosinya seketika melunjak. Sakura hendak menjerit karena saking takutnya, namun niat itu gagal karena sebuah mantra melantun dengan cepat dari bibir Hinata.

"_Diga la verdad ..."_

Sakura terdiam, bergeming. Seketika cahaya keemasan menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya itu membuat tubuhnya terangkat, sedikit melayang di udara. Iris emerald-nya yang tadi terlihat cerah kini nampak redup dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kekosongan. Raut wajahnya sedikit kusam, tak ada kesenangan yang terlihat dari sana. Kini tubuhnya berbalik, kembali menghadap Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata berdiri sigap seraya terus menatap Sakura, begitu pun dengan Ino dan Shizune yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Apa mantranya berhasil?" tanya Ino seraya melirik ke arah Shizune.

"Mungkin, kita tunggu saja."

Hinata mencoba mengambil nafas panjang. Manik matanya terfokus pada diri Sakura yang telah terpengaruh mantranya. Sekilas, Hinata terlihat tegang, mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan ada informasi menarik yang akan ia terima.

"_Comienza_ ..." Hinata sudah sigap untuk mendengarkan.

"Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan nada bergema. "Berumur 16 tahun. Putri semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno, sekaligus _Shectum_ penerus _Clan Senju_."

**DEG!**

Mereka bertiga terkesiap. Tak ada satu pun yang bergerak setelah kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura. Rasa terkejut juga senang bercampur aduk di dalam hati mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino dan Shizune lekas berlari menghampiri Hinata. Di sisi lain, gadis Namikaze itu masih terbelalak dengan mulut setengah menganga. Hinata tak menyangka bahwa kecurigaan Naruto adalah benar. Sakura memang seorang _Shectum_.

'_Ja-jadi benar ... Sakura ...'_

"Pewaris kekuatan Senju Tsunade. Haruno Sakura, _Shectum_ angkatan 102, tingkat pertama."

"A-apa? Ti-tingkat pertama?"

Kembali, hal tersebut membuat ketiganya terkejut bukan main. Meski begitu, Hinata tak mengucapkan apapun lagi ketika telinganya mendengar setiap penuturan dari Sakura. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, namun Hinata cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Sakura ... ini tidak mungkin." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Dia ... _Shectum_ tingkat pertama?" mata _obsidian_-nya terbelalak, merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ino. "Tsunade saja berada di tingkat ketiga, tapi kenapa Sakura ...

'_Bahkan, dia melampaui Tsunade?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. _'Aku harus cepat memberitahukan ini pada Naruto.'_

"Tercatat sebagai _Shectum_ dari asrama 43, ditugaskan mensosialisasikan diri dengan manu—"

"_Detener!" _teriaknya lumayan nyaring.

Tak lama setelah Hinata meneriakkan kata itu, cahaya keemasan yang tadi menyelimuti Sakura kini kembali masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya pun kembali menyentuh permukaan tanah, namun seketika ambruk ke lantai karena ia tak sadarkan diri. Tentu saja, Ino dan Shizune segera menolong Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata, ia kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya mengenai gadis Haruno itu.

**=0=0=0=**

Di sisi lain, tepat di dalam pertengahan hutan. Seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah tengah berjalan mendekati sebuah gua, dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya. Dari balik tudung jubahnya itu masih bisa terlihat helaian surai berwarna merah pekat dan sebuah kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia berhasil menemukannya," ucapnya setelah berhenti tepat di depan mulut gua. "Dari ciri-ciri yang dia sebuatkan, dapat dipastikan bahwa Haruno Sakura benar-benar reinkarnasi dari gadis keturunan Senju itu. Sesuai ramalan Deidara."

Desiran angin dan terik matahari menemani kesepian tempat ini. Dari balik sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, muncul seseorang lagi yang memakai jubah hitam yang sama. Orang kedua itu juga berjalan mendekati gua.

"Tuan, apa kami harus bertindak sekarang?" sembari berjalan, orang kedua itu membuka tudung jubahnya. Nampaklah rambutnya yang dicepol dua.

"Tenten?" seseorang berambut merah yang tadi sampai lebih dulu kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, Karin?" gadis bercepol dua itu kini menghentikan laju kakinya tepat di sebelah gadis berkacamata. Dan dengan sedikit kasar, ia menyibakkan tudung jubah gadis tersebut, sehingga dapat terlihat jelas wajah mulus berhias kacamata itu dengan mahkota surai berwarna merah pekat.

"Baru saja."

**TAP TAP TAP****!**

"Jadi dia sudah menemukannya?"

Kedua gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari dalam gua. Karin dan Tenten lekas berjongkok dengan lutut kiri yang menyentuh tanah dan lutut yang satunya di tekuk sebagai penopang tangan kanan serta wajah mereka tertunduk seolah memberi hormat. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang kini tengah berada di atas pohon, bersembunyi d antara dedaunan rindang.

"Tu-tuan?"

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Dapatkan dia."

"Pasti tuan," ucap Tenten seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kami tak akan membuat kesalahan lagi." Karin masih tertunduk memberi hormat.

Dari dalam gua yang sangat gelap, muncul seseorang yang lagi-lagi juga memakai jubah hitam yang sama. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada sorot sinar matahari yang menyinari bagian depan mulut gua. Sehingga, kini terlihat dengan jelas kedua mata _onyx_ hitam itu, serta wajahnya yang memiliki garis penjang di dekat hidung.

"Lakukan tugas kalian sekarang."

"Ba-baik, Tuan."

Karin dan Tenten lekas menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara itu, sosok bayangan hitam yang sedari tadi mengamati perbincangan mereka mulai menjauhi gua itu.

**=0=0=0=**

Hitam. Pandangannya terlihat hitam. Dahinya berkerut. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sekelibat bayangan suram terlintas di benaknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara lembut melantun dengan jelas.

"—kura ... Sakura ... bangunlah, Sakura."

"Nnnggg ..."

Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan, menampilkan _green emerald_ yang berkilau indah. Senyuman senang terpampang jelas dalam raut wajah ketiga gadis yang menemani Sakura. Mereka senang, akhirnya gadis itu siuman setelah beberapa menit tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh mantra yang Hinata berikan.

"A-aku ... apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sakura mulai bangkit duduk, dibantu oleh Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau pingsan Sakura." Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis Haruno itu.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Hn." Shizune menganggukkan kepala. "Apa kau ingat? Kau pingsan karena ketakutan melihat koridor yang sudah lama tak dikunjungi orang."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia benar, Sakura." Hinata mulai mendekat. "Maafkan aku karena membawamu ke tempat seperti itu. Padahal aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah di mana orang-orang tidak akan melihatnya," ucapnya sedikit tertunduk.

Sakura terdiam. Pikirannya kembali berputar. Ia seolah tahu sesuatu tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Memang benar dia merasa ketakutan saat mereka membawanya ke tempat mengerikan itu, tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa pingsan hanya karena ketakutan seperti itu.

"Tak apa, Hinata," jawabnya kemudian, disusul dengan senyuman khas seorang Sakura. "Lagi pula itu semua sudah berlalu."

Hinata mendongak, menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan lekat. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih." Ia pun ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, aku ingin kau menerima ini."

"Eh? Menerima apa?"

"Tentu saja sesuatu yang sudah Hinata janjikan," timpal Ino, membuat Sakura sedikit menoleh sembari mengernyit.

"Aku harap kau senang menerimanya," ucapnya seraya merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata ..."

"Taraaaa ..." Tak lebih dari satu detik, Hinata mengeuarkan tangannya, menampilkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang di tengahnya.

"Kau memberiku cincin?" tanya Sakura seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Cincin ini sama seperti punyaku."

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Terlihat jelas bahwa di jari manis gadis tersebut, terdapat sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang akan dihadiahkan pada Sakura, namun yang berbeda hanya warna batu kristal yang terdapat pada cincin tersebut.

"Ino dan Shizune juga punya, ayo perlihatkan," ucapnya kemudian, Shizune dan Ino hanya menurut saja dan lekas memperlihatkan cincin mereka.

"Kalian membeli cincin yang sama?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Begitulah." Shizune tersenyum dengan mata yang terus menatap cincin berhiaskan batu kristal berwarna _pink_ cerah dalam genggaman Hinata.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura. Cincin ini di sesuaikan dengan warna rambut kita berempat, dan yang ini disesuaikan dengan rambutmu. Ini." Ia mulai meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari telunjuknya. "Ini tanda persahabatan kita, dan jangan pernah dilepas, ya?"

Sakura memiringkan kepala, heran saat Hinata memakaikan cincin itu di jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa ... kau memakaikannya di jari telunjukku?"

"Karena kami juga memakainya di jari telunjuk," jawab Shizune yang mewakilkan Hinata.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seraya menatap satu persatu letak cincin yang mereka bertiga kenakan. "Ah ... aku baru sadar. Tapi kenapa di jari telunjuk? Dan kenapa kau bilang tak boleh melepasnya?"

"Karena inilah keunikkan persahabatan kita," jawab Ino seraya beranjak berdiri. "Ayo, aku akan membantumu." Tangannya terulur di hadapan gadis berambut merah muda itu, menunggu Sakura untuk merespon.

"Keunikkan, ya?" dengan cepat ia meraih lengan Ino, lantas berdiri walaupun masih ada rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Sakura." Hinata pun kut berdiri, disusul oleh Shizune.

"Karena keunikkan ini akan membawa keajaiban dalam hidup kita."

Matanya berbinar saat Shizune berucap seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sakura mengangguk senang, iris _emerald_-nya tak henti bersinar tatkala menatap sebuah cincin yang telah melekat pada jari manisnya. "Aku takkan pernah melepas cincin ini."

**=0=0=0=**

'_Teeettttt ... teeeetttt ...'_

Bel sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring, menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat. Dengan segera seluruh murid mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk keempat gadis yang memakai cincin dengan model yang sama itu. Mereka lekas pergi dari tempat yang telah membuat Sakura pingsan. Dan, setelah cincin itu diberikan, mereka berharap bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi partner terbaik bagi mereka.

Sakura dan Hinata terlihat berjalan dengan santai, diikuti oleh Ino dan Shizune di belakang. Iris _emerald_ milik gadis merah muda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap cincin di jari telunjuknya, ia merasa amat senang, bagaimana tidak?

Mendapat perlakuan baik, mendapat teman-teman baru yang pengertian, ditambah dengan hadiah persahabatan yang rasanya terlalu cepat, namun itu mampu membuat hatinya begitu senang. Sakura tak menyangka jika hari pertamanya di Konoha International High School tidak begitu buruk seperti apa yang pernah dipikirkannya.

"Hey Sakura, sepertinya kau begitu senang?" tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku senang bisa menjadi bagian dari persahabatan kalian."

"Aku juga senang bisa bersahabat denganmu, Saku-_chan_," timpal Ino yang mempercepat laju kakinya agar bisa sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga sama," tambah Shizune yang kini berada di samping Hinata.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berlari menjauhi ketiga sahabatnya dengan senyuman yan mengembang, ketika jarak antara mereka sudah terbilang lumayan jauh, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Lekas ia berbalik, menatap sahabatnya yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" teriaknya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya terdiam sesaat seraya mengentikan laju kaki mereka, tak pernah mereka sangka bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan seperti itu. Sekilas ketiganya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan mundur.

Hinata, Shizune, dan Ino terus tersenyum gembira seraya berlari ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, serentak langkah kaki mereka kembali berhenti.

"Ayo cepat kita—"

**BRUUKK!**

Sakura yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan segera menoleh ke belakang tatkala punggungnya serasa menabrak sesuatu. Ketiga sahabatnya yang tadi tersenyum kini berubah menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berada di belakang Sakura.

Iris _emerald_ itu terbuka lebar, mengetahui pemuda pirang dan gerombolannya itu tengah berdiri tegap di belakang punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia dengan tidak sengaja akan menabrak pemuda tersebut. Seketika itu juga Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucapnya seraya berbungkuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali berdiri tegap menatap pemuda itu.

_Green emerald_ bertemu _blue shapire_. Semuanya terdiam, kecuali Naruto, ia memilih untuk segera menatap ke arah lain sembari mulai berjalan kembali. Melewati sang gadis begitu saja, diikuti oleh semua pengikutnya yang berjumlah 3 orang. Sakura hanya terdiam menatap kosong pandangan di depan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berlalu bersama kepergian pemuda tersebut dari hadapannya.

Saat Naruto berada hampir melewati Hinata, ia berbisik pelan tanpa menghentikan laju kakinya. Sedangkan gadis Namikaze itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Detik selanjutnya, saat Naruto telah pergi, Ino berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri Sakura dan diikuti Shizune.

"Emmm ... _a-ano,_ sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi dulu," ucap Hinata dengan gugup seraya menatap ke arah Shizune dan Ino.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu mengangguk pelan menandakan setuju sembari masih berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata, kini ia berlari ke arah yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua.

"Saku-_chan_, kau tak apa?" tanya Ino seraya mengelus kedua pudak Sakura yang masih saja terdiam.

"Sakura ..." Shizune mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu seraya mulai mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa ..."

"Eh?" Shizune dan Ino saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya?" tanya Sakura menolehkan lehernya pada Ino.

Tubuh Shizune dan Ino langsung bergetar hebat mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. Mata mereka terbuka lebar dengan tak henti-hentinya menatap paras cantik gadis tersebut seolah mengingatkan mereka akan sesuatu.

"Ka-kau bi-bicara apa, Sakura?" tanya Shizune dengan tergagap.

"Aku seperti sudah mengenal pemuda tadi begitu lama, aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya di masa lalu."

**DEG!**

Mereka kembali tersentak kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Degup jantung mereka tidak karuan seiring nafasnya yang memburu. Mereka berdua kembali mengingat ramalan yang dibuat Deidara 150 tahun lalu juga mengingat insiden tadi. Setelah Naruto mengumumkan bahwa Sakura adalah Yang Terpilih-_Shectum_, kini rahasia yang sebenarnya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Tak heran jika Sakura pernah melihat Naruto di masa lalu, itu karena ingatan Sakura dengan ingatan Shectum sebelumnya sedikit terhubung.

"Sa-Sakura, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ucap Ino mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia mencoba memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja dirasakannya. Gadis itu kembali mengingat wajah pemuda tersebut di masa lalu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya pening di kepala bagian kanannya. Refleks membuat sebelah tangan mungilnya memijat pelan bagian tersebut, sekadar menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" Shizune mulai mengkhawatirkan kesehatan gadis tersebut.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya enteng seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, kau butuh istirahat," ajak Ino yang mulai menggiring Sakura untuk berjalan.

Sakura hanya menurut, ia mulai berjalan perlahan, didampingi kedua sahabatnya. Namun, sekilas terbersit sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, sesuatu yang terasa aneh bagi dirinya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan lekas membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Saku-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku lupa, _handphone_-ku tertinggal di Kantin." Sakura berbohong. "Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul," ucap Sakura yang lekas berjalan pergi tanpa persetujuan Ino dan Shizune.

'Aku ... kenapa aku terus merasa tidak enak seperti ini? Dan ... rasanya aku seolah ingin mengikuti Hinata,' gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu mulai melangkah lebih cepat. Kepalanya terus menoleh, berharap menemukan sosok Hinata yang entah kenapa ingin ia temui. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti itu, gadis itu hanya menuruti kata hatinya, siapa tahu ia akan menemukan hal yang terduga, hal yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab mengapa hatinya merasa gundah.

"Hinata ... dia pergi ke ma—"

"Bagaimana?"

Suara baritone dari seorang pemuda terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang kini tengah berada di dekat pintu masuk Aula. Kakinya yang tadi hampir melangkah kini terhenti seketika, dan ia semakin berjalan mendekati pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua tersebut.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Sakura dinyatakan positif sebagai seorang Shectum."

**DEG!**

_Emerald_-nya terbuka lebar tatkala mendengar suara khas perempuan yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa terkejut saat namanya disangkut-pautkan dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Dan itu telah berhasil mengundang tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya. Lekas ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas pembicaraan itu, ya walaupun Sakura tahu bahwa 'menguping' itu tidak sopan, namun ini juga menyangkut namanya yang disebut begitu saja.

"Aku juga sudah mendapat kabar dari Shizune saat dia mengintai Akatsuki, nampaknya mereka mulai menjalankan rencananya, dan kemungkinan Dark Lord akan kembali, sesuai dengan ramalan yang dibuat Deidara-_sama_," lanjut perempuan itu yang diperkiran Sakura adalah Hinata.

**B****UGHT****!**

Suara dentuman keras pada dinding Aula terdengar sangat jelas hingga membuat Sakura sedikit melonjak karena kaget.

"Sial!" geram pemuda itu kesal. "Kali ini kita harus benar-benar melindungi Sakura."

"Baik, Naruto-_nii_ ..."

Ia terbelalak. Sakura kembali merasa terkejut saat nama pemuda pirang itu melantun cepat drai bibir Sang Gadis. Karena penasaran, reflek Sakura membuka sedikit pintu tersebut, sekadar ingin mengetahui keadaan di dalam. Deritan pintu itu terdengar pelan seiring iris emerlad-nya menatap jauh ke dalam Aula.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menduga ini sebelumnya, lalu menjalankan rencananya saat _hari itu_ akan terjadi. Cih! Brengsek!"

Matanya berkilat ketika menyadari sosok siapa mereka. Tentu saja Sakura tahu, ternyata benar mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata, tepat sebagaimana apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Kau pasti akan berubah jika hari itu terjadi 'kan?" tanya gadis bermanik lavender itu. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Entahlah." Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, beritahu yang lain, perlindungan pertama aktif."

"Baik."

Hinata mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Sakura pun yang menyadari sosok itu berjalan mendekati pintu segera berlari menjauh, ia takut ketahuan menguping oleh kedua orang itu.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa namaku ... lalu Shectum?' _gumamnya sembari berlari.

***skip time***

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa kini tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang atau bahkan ada yang sudah pulang duluan. Seperti halnya keempat orang itu, mereka tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan yang mulai terlihat sepi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas memecahkan keheningan seraya menggulirkan matanya pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku yakin itu," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Huh, _mendokusai ne_ ... apa yang lain sudah—"

**DEP!**

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan hitam melintas lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Bayangan hitam itu kemudian berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda berambut raven menggunakan jas putih dengan kerah tinggi berwarna merah.

"Dia sudah pulang bersama Ino."

Kedua pemuda itu menatap tajam pada pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Naruto yang berdiri terpaku karena kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Baguslah," ucapnya enteng seraya menolehkan pandangannya ke atas sebuah pohon. "Shizune ... Jaga dia selama di rumah."

Shizune yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jangan sampai dia tahu tentang identitas kita."

"_Yokai_," jawabnya, kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

Sejenak, ketiga pemuda itu menatap ke arah kepulan asap yang kian lama kian menghilang. Lalu sekilas bertukar pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto menoleh ke kiri dimana sahabatnya itu tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Panggil Hinata dan Neji, kita harus berkumpul di Markas."

"Baik."

**TBC**

Diga la verdad : Sihir yang mampu membuat korbannya mengatakan identitasnya secara lengkap serta kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya.

Comienza : Mulai

Detener : Berhenti

REVIEW AND CRITICS, PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

"Dan jangan sampai dia tahu tentang identitas kita."

"Laksanakan," jawab mereka serentak yang kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

Sejenak, ketiga pemuda itu menatap ke arah kepulan asap yang kian lama kian menghilang. Lalu sekilas bertukar pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto menoleh ke kiri dimana sahabatnya itu tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Panggil Hinata, kita harus berkumpul di Markas."

"Baik."

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

"_Escudo cielos."_

Kedua mata itu terus terpejam dengan tangannya yang membentuk sebuah segel. Di sampingnya terlihat gadis berambut pirang itu tengah merapatkan kedua tangannya dengan mulut yang merapalkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Keduanya tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Perlahan sebuah cahaya putih mulai menyeruak dari dalam tanah.Kian lama cahaya itu kian menjulang tinggi ke langit, membentuk sebuah setengah bola yang menyelubungi sebuah rumah dengan warna dinding berwarna _pink_ pucat.

Ino yang merasa cahaya putih itu telah benar-benar menutupi keseluruhan rumah tersebut, lantas membuka kedua matanya serentak dan secara tiba-tiba menapakkan tangan kanannya di atas tanah.

"_Guardia eterno!"_

Sebidang tanah yang berada di hadapannya seolah menggambarkan sebuah tanda dengan cahaya berwarna ungu. Tanda yang kian lama terlihat seperti gambar sebuah lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar bintang. Tak perlu menunggu beberapa detik, tanda itu melayang ke udara, menjauhi sebidang tanah tadi tanpa jejak.

Mata _onyx_ hitam itu pun ikut terbuka, menyaksikan tanda yang telah berada di puncak selubung tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu. Sedangkan Ino mulai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah menapakkan tangannya ke atas tanah. Dilihatnya tanda tersebut memancarkan cahaya berwarna ungu ke atas selubung putih tersebut. Cahaya ungu itu kian merambat ke bawah, menutupi selubung putih yang tadi dikeluarkan Shizune.

Ya, mereka berdua hanya tinggal menunggu Segel Pelindung yang mereka buat sampai benar-benar sempurna, dengan kata lain sampai cahaya ungu itu benar-benar menyelubungi keseluruhan cahaya putih tadi.

Sementara itu, di dalam kediaman Haruno ...

"Sakura, saatnya makan malam." Wanita berumuran kepala empat itu berteriak dari bawah tangga. Menyuruh putri semata wayangnya agar segera turun dan lantas makan malam bersama keluarga.

Sedangkan sang anak, hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar teriakannya. Ia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kamar kesayangannya. Terlebih, ia juga merasa tak nafsu makan akibat terpikirkan masalah tadi siang saat di sekolah.

"Aku sedang tidak mau makan, _Kaa-san_," teriak sang anak yang berasal dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"_Kaa-san_ duluan saja, nanti kalau mau makan, aku akan turun."

"Ya sudah, jangan sampai kamu tidak makan, Sakura."

"Iya."

Wanita yang dipanggil _Kaa-san_ oleh Sakura pun lekas berjalan menjauhi tangga. Sejenak ia menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tak seperti biasanya Sakura menolak untuk makan malam, padahal Mebuki—ibunya—sudah menyiapkan masakan yang lezat untuk Sakura.

Di dalam kamarnya, gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut tengah melamun menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Ia terus memikirkan pemuda pirang yang sempat ia tabrak tadi siang. Ya, walaupun ia tidak sengaja. Namun yang jadi permasalahannya bukan itu.

Sakura merasa pernah mengenal Naruto, namun dia sama sekali tidak ingat dimana dan kapan ia pernah mengenal pemuda itu. Saat ia mencoba mengingatnya dengan keras, Sakura malah merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, kedua sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa itu mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, namun Sakura menganggap hal itu bukan perasaan atau hanya bayangannya saja.

Ditambah dengan pembicaraan Hinata dan Naruto saat di Aula. Hal itu semakin membuat Sakura bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia ingin tahu, tapi teman-temannya seolah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya pelan.

Ia merasa heran sekaligus penasaran. Sebelah tangannya mulai menopang dagu, lalu sebelah tangan yang lainnya mulai merapatkan lutut yang sedari tadi ia tekuk, dan kembalilah ia berpikir tentang hal itu.

**=0=0=0=**

"Kita yang terlalu lamban," ucap pemuda yang tengah berbaring secara tiba-tiba.

Semua orang yang berada di Tanhumphronix—Markas Utama—lantas terdiam tatkala mendengar pernyataan tegas dari pemuda berambut nanas itu. Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang pemuda bermata obsidianmelangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus tersebut dari arah pintu yang lain. Shikamaru yang berbaring pun lantas menatap Sasuke yang baru saja datang, namun yang lainnya mulai menundukkan kepala seolah sedang berpikir.

"Shikamaru benar," ucap pemuda pirang itu secara tiba-tiba sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kita memang lamban!"

"Naruto ..." Mata _lavender _itu berkilat menatap sang ketua.

"Kita selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tak memikirkan reinkarnasinya yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba. Kita terlalu lamban untuk mencarinya! Padahal _Shisou_ sudah memperingatkan agar kita harus secepatnya menemukan gadis itu." Naruto menatap tajam ke arah buku tebal yang berada di hadapannya. "Sekarang, setelah reinkarnasinya datang, kini sudah terlambat. Akatsuki juga telah mengetahui keberadaannya dan sekarang dia diincar. Terlebih, _hari itu_ akan segera terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan bisa aku lakukan jika _dia_ mengambil alih tubuhku. Sepertinya kita tak akan bisa memperbarui segel itu."

"Naruto, tenanglah." Neji menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan pelan. "Tak ada gunanya mencari kesalahan yang kita perbuat. Lagi pula kita semua telah berjanji untuk melindungi Sakura. Kita pasti bisa menyegel _Dark Lord_ walaupun _hari itu_ akan terjadi dan kau akan berubah. Aku yakin kita bisa menyegelnya seperti yang pernah dilakukan Tsu—"

"Cukup." Naruto menepis tangan Neji yang sedari tadi bertegger di pundaknya. "Jangan ungkit masalah dia lagi."

"Ma-maaf."

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya menepuk balik pundak Neji dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah mengisyaratkan agar pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah tadi.

"Hey, Shizune?" mata _blue shappire_ itu kini mendelik ke sebelah kanan, dimana gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tengah terduduk manis.

"Apa?"

"Apa _cloning_-mu sudah membuat segel bersama Ino?"

"Sudah, segel itu sudah setengah jadi," jawabnya dengan singkat. "_Cloning_-ku dan Ino tengah memperhatikan segel itu agar cepat sempurna seraya mengamati rumah Sakura, berjaga-jaga jikalau mereka datang saat segel itu belum selesai."

"Bagus." Senyuman licik terpampang jelas dalam raut wajahnya. "Hinata sudah melaporkan setengah informasi yang telah kau dapatkan. Lalu, hal apa lagi yang kau dapat saat kau mengintai Akatsuki?"

"Mereka berbicara soal ramalan." Gadis dengan mata _onyx_ hitam itu kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka sudah mengetahuinya," sambung Naruto dengan raut wajah tegang.

"A-apa?" Hinata beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Mereka semua membelalakkan kedua matanya setelah mendengarkan penuturan singkat dari gadis Uchiha. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Akatsuki akan mengetahui isi ramalan tersebut. Padahal, kini gulungan yang mengandung prediksi masa depan itu telah berada di tangan mereka. Lalu, dari mana mereka mengetahui arti dari tulisan tersebut?

"Gulungan itu sekarang ada disini!" ucap Hinata dengan tegas.

"Ya, kau benar." Naruto mendelik ke arah Shizune dengan tatapan dingin. "Kita mendapatkan gulungannya, tapi mereka mendapatkan lebih."

"Tidak mungkin." Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan perasaan takut yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sebelumnya, maaf karena aku menyembunyikan hal ini."

"Aku juga," timpal Shizune.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tukas Neji tegas. "Kenapa kalian—"

"Kita memang mendapatkan ramalannya, tapi—"

"Mereka mendapatkan pembuat ramalan tersebut," sambung Naruto dengan wajah sendu. "Dan dengan cara apapun, pasti mereka akan menguras habis isi ramalan yang diketahui Deidara."

"Tidak mungkin ... Deidara ...," Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tubuh bergetar. "Jadi saat itu dia ... tidak mati?"

"Ada kemungkinan bahwa Akatsuki tidak jadi menumbalkannya." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda Uchiha itu angkat bicara, membuat yang lainnya semakin kebingungan.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan mengatakannya," gumam Sasuke pelan seolah mengabaikan perkataan Hinata. Mata _onyx_ hitamnya mulai menatap Naruto yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Dia memang tidak akan mengatakannya." _Blue shapire_ itu terlihat berkilat, "Kecuali ..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di dalam _Manorhouse_ milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Kecuali apa?" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara kembali.

"Kecuali jika Itachi menggunakan jurus terlarang pada Deidara, untuk membongkar semua rahasia dalam ramalan itu."

Hening.

Semua mata saling bertukar pandang. Kecuali sang Ketua dan Shikamaru, serta si Pemuda Uchiha. Mereka bertiga hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras.

"Maaf, _Dobe_, semuanya," ucapnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Ini semua salahku." Pemuda bermata hitam kelam yang tengah bersender itu hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada pemuda tersebut. Mereka kembali terbawa ke masa 150 tahun lalu saat Akatsuki berhasil menangkap Deidara.

"Maaf, jika saja saat itu—"

"Sudahlah, _Teme_. Itu sudah lama sekali."

***Flashback on**

Kedua iris _onyx_ hitamnya menatap nanar ke arah dimana pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri lemah di pertengahan ruangan, dan dapat terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke, di kedua tangan pemuda itu nampak rantai bersegel. Sepintas, Sasuke mengusap ujung bibirnya yang meneteskan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

'_Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa berpindah tempat dengan tenaga seperti ini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Deidara-_sama_." Sasuke mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar dan dipenuhi dengan luka.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mendongak tatkala namanya terpanggil. Dengan aliran _chakra_ hitam yang memasuki pori-pori kulitnya, pemuda tersebut masih tetap bisa tersenyum walau hanya sekilas.

"Sasuke—"

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Deidara, melewati berpuluh-puluh _Necromath_ yang telah tumbang tak berdaya. Sasuke hampir saja mati saat dikerubungi _Necromath_ yang hampir mencapai seratus itu.

_Necromath_ yang dikenal sebagai manusia yang telah diubah oleh pemimpin Akatsuki menjadi _zombie_ dengan jurus terlarang tingkat tinggi. Para _Necromath_ ini seperti halnya mayat hidup pada umumnya yang akan menggerogoti tubuh mangsanya, namun mereka memiliki kemampuan melayang di udara. Kemampuan ini lebih memudahkan mereka untuk menghabisi lawannya dengan serangan dari udara.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Deidara di ruang bawah tanah Markas Akatsuki, diserang oleh para _Necromath_ yang sangat banyak. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya, harus menghadapi anggota Akatsuki yang berjumlah 2 orang dan ditambah dengan sang Ketua Akatsuki. Itu cukup mempersulit Naruto, karena meski Akatsuki hanya berjumlah 3 orang, namun kekuatan mereka sudah jauh lebih hebat dari dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang hendak memasuki sebuah ruangan, tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan para Necromath tersebut. Mungkin mereka menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya agar Sasuke tidak megetahuinya. Setelah Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa memang aman, ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Deidara tengah diikat dengan rantai bersegel. Namun, ketika sang Uchiha baru melakukan langkah pertama, para _Necromath_ itu muncul secara tiba-tiba, mulai menyerang pemilik mata sharingan dengan cepat.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke yang pada waktu itu masih memiliki tenaga penuh, sehingga dengan cekatan ia menghindari semua serangan itu. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna biru pekat lantas menuangkan semuanya ke atas pedang _Katana_ yang telah digenggamnya.

Dengan cepat, ia menggunakan pedang tersebut untuk memenggal setiap kepala _Necromath_ yang menyerangnya. Terkadang, ia juga menggunakan jurus tertentu atau bahkan sihir untuk membasmi mereka. Namun sayang, meski Sasuke begitu terampil dalam bertarung, jika ia sendirian harus melawan _Necromath_ yang hampir mencapai seratus itu, lama-kelamaan Sasuke bisa saja tumbang.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia hampir kehabisan seluruh _chakra_-nya akibat melawan mereka. Sepintas Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan sempoyongan menuju Deidara hanya memegang bahu kirinya, dimana terdapat sayatan kuku tajam _Necromath_ yang sangat dalam.

"De-Deidara ..." Sasuke ambruk ke bawah dengan kedua lutut yang menempel di lantai.

"Sasuke ... bawa gulungan berisi ramalan itu pergi," ucap Deidara dengan suara bergetar. "A-ambil gulungan itu di jubahku sebelum Itachi mengetahui bahwa gulungan tersebut berada ditanganku."

"A-apa maksudmu?" ia mendongak, menatap raut pucat Deidara.

"Sebelum aku tertangkap, aku memantrai gulungan tersebut dengan sihir _Magia Desaparecer_—uhuk! Uhukk!"

"Sihir?"

"Kau benar. Sihir yang dapat melenyapkan keberadaan sebuah benda agar tidak dapat dilacak oleh orang lain." Deidara tersenyum hambar. "Meski begitu, kau masih bisa menemukannya jika kau menggunakan sihir _Deteccion_."

"Ti-tidak." Sasuke menggeleng pelan sembari mencoba berdiri. "Aku akan membawa kita pergi dari sini."

"Tenagamu tidak cukup kuat untuk memindahkan dua orang ke tempat yang berbeda."

**TAP!**

Sasuke memegang sebelah tangan Deidara dengan erat, ia sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Deidara tadi. Sejenak ia mulai menutup matanya sembari mengambil nafas panjang. Deidara yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan beberapa kali, berharap agar Sasuke mngurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa—"

"_Abierta dimension!"_

Serentak kedua _onyx_ hitam yang sudah terbuka itu kini memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah pekat. Sasuke yang membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar itu mulai berkosentrasi untuk memindahkan dirinya dan Deidara ke Tanhumphronix.

"Sasuke, jangan! Tenagamu tidak cukup kuat."

Semakin lama Sasuke berkonsentrasi, cahaya berwarna merah pekat mulai menyeruak dari bawah, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan Sasuke dan Deidara di dalamnya, lalu menjulang tinggi ke atas menyerupai bentuk tabung. Di dalam lingkaran tersebut, beberapa tulisan _Dhocrux _mulai bermunculan begitu saja.

"Sasuke—"

Perlahan suara aneh mulai terdengar seiring dengan lantai yang mereka pijak bergetar dengan hebat. Cahaya merah itu yang awalnya hanya sebatas cahaya remang-remang, kini semakin terlihat jelas seiring konsentrasi pemuda Uchiha yang kian meningkat, namun tiba-tiba saja ...

**DEG!**

Dengan seketika kedua matanya kembali menjadi normal, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mulai menjalar dari bagian tengah dadanya. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi sempat memegang tangan Deidara, seketika itu juga terlepas begitu saja.

**BRUKK!**

Dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali ambruk ke tanah dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat dadanya, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti. Ia sempat merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas, hingga beberapa detik Sasuke harus mengatur nafasnya kembali agar dirinya dapat bernafas seperti semula.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya dengan susah payah sembari mencoba berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak apa."

"Tenagaku, tch ... sudah terkuras habis."

"Aku mengerti." Deidara mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang, cepat ambil gulungan itu." Perintah Deidara dengan tegas, mampu membuat Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan Deidara.

Sebelah tangannya mulai merogoh sesuatu pada jubah putih Deidara yang telah terkena noda darah dimana-mana. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Deidara tadi, Sasuke mengucapkan mantra sihir _Deteccion,_ dan yang awalnya di dalam jubah itu tidak ada apa-apa, kini sudah terdapat satu gulungan disana. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkannya.

"Pergilah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu," jawab Deidara dengan senyuman palsu.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat _chakra_ hitam ini?" Deidara menunjuk cahaya hitam yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan dagu.

"Apa itu?"

"_Chakra_ ini akan menggerogoti seluruh _chakra_ yang kumiliki. Jiwaku akan ditumbalkan untuk kebangkitan _Dark Lord_," Deidara terlihat pasrah dengan keadaannya. "Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk jika Akatsuki tidak membiarkanku hidup.

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin!" Sasuke berteriak keras, matanya terbua lebar menampakkan iris _onyx_ hitamnya berkilat. "Bagaimana pun juga, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa, cepat pergilah sebelum—"

**DEP DEP DEP!**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas dari balik pintu ruangan. Suara tersebut telah berhasil membuat kedua pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Sekilas Deidara menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Pergilah."

"Aku tidak akan—"

"Cepat!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal setelah Deidara berteriak keras. Sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu ingin sekali membawa Deidara, akan tetapi, kelihatannya seluruh _chakra_ yang masih dimiliki Sasuke hanya mampu memindahkan satu orang saja.

Sepintas _onyx _hitam itu menatap lembut pada sahabat gurunya. Hingga akhirnya mata itu terpejam beberapa detik, lalu kembali terbuka dengan pancaran cahaya merah.

"Bawa aku ke Tanhumphronix," ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Cahaya merah itu kembali menyeruak dari bawah, kembali membentuk lingkaran, lalu menjulang tinggi ke atas. Namun yang berbeda adalah, di dalam lingkaran cahaya tersebut hanya ada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Deidara-_sama_."

Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Kedua matanya terus menatap cahaya merah yang membentuk sebuah tabung dengan Sasuke di dalamnya. Kian lama, cahaya merah yang telah terlihat jelas itu mulai menyempit. Menandakan bahwa Sasuke akan segera berpindah tempat. Deidara sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

***Flashback off**

"Sekarang kalian sudah mengetahuinya," ucap pemuda itu dengan putus asa. "Semua ini salahku, jika saja aku tidak meninggalkan Deidara, mungkin Akatsuki tidak akan mengetahui ramalan itu."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ya, Hinata benar," timpal Shizune sembari tersenyum. "Meski dia akan membangkitkan _Dark Lord_ lagi, kita akan menyegelnya kembali dengan kekuatan sang Reinkarnasi. Aku percaya kita bisa—"

"Apa bisa?" ucap pemuda pirang itu secara tiba-tiba, ia tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar pernyataan Shizune yang terakhir. "Apa bisa Sakura menyegel Orochimaru sepeti yang pernah dilakukan kekasihku? Dia bahkan belum mengetahui siapa kita, dia juga belum mengetahui kekuatan apa yang ia miliki. Dan kita tidak mungkin memberitahukan identitas kita sekarang, dia pasti akan merasa _shock_. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak yakin bahwa—"

"Cukup!" Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Kau ini ketua kami! Seharusnya kau bersemangat dan memimpin Organisasi ANBU ini dengan baik, seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Jiraiya-_shisou_ saat masih hidup. Selama 150 tahun lalu, kau mati-matian menunggu reinkarnasi itu, dan sekarang setelah ia datang, kau malah berpikir bahwa Sakura tidak akan mampu menyegel Orochimaru. Kau pikir untuk apa dia menjadi reinkarnasi Tsunade jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya, ha? Sebagai ketua, kau ini merepotkan sekali."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tak peduli terhadap semua pandangan yang menatapnya dengan heran. Ya, semuanya, kecuali Naruto. Mata _blue shapire_ itu lebih memilih untuk menatap sebuah buku tebal di rak yang tak jauh darinya sembari menggenggam erat kalung dengan berliontinkan kristal hijau di lehernya.

'_Shisou ... Tsunade ... maaf.' _

**=0=0=0=**

"Huh ... apa yang salah denganku?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak lelah kedua _emerald_-nya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, dengan sesekali melirik jam di atas meja. Sudah 10 menit terakhir Sakura terdiam seperti itu, mencoba menguak kembali tentang Naruto di masa lalunya, namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Apa aku pernah _amnesia_?" gumamnya kemudian.

Kepala mungilnya menggeleng pelan secara beberapa kali. Tidak mungkin jika Sakura _amnesia_. Memangnya kejadian apa yang dapat membuat gadis tersebut terkena _amnesia_? Tidak ada. Setelah menyadari kesimpulan seperti itu, Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Seolah merasa lelah dengan bayang-bayang Naruto yang tidak dapat ia temukan di masa lalu.

Sepintas, kedua _emerald_-nya dengan samar menangkap cahaya putih di luar jendela kamarnya. Sakura mengernyit tatkala ada cahaya lain juga terlihat disana, cahaya ungu. Perlahan Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia merasa sedang berhalusinasi. Namun, saat matanya kembali terbuka, cahaya itu masih tetap ada dan semakin jelas terlihat bahwa cahaya ungu itu mulai bergerak turun, seolah menyelubungi cahaya putih tadi.

"Cahaya apa ini?"

Sakura semakin kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui dari mana dan mengapa ada cahaya seperti itu di luar sana. Sakura takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan rumahnya ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Serentak, gadis Haruno itu lekas beranjak berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar.

Dengan cepat Sakura menuruni tangga dengan nafas yang tersendat, dan setelah anak tangga terakhir ia lewati, Sakura lekas berlari ke ruang keluarga, dimana Kizashi dan Mebuki—orangtuanya—tengah menonton televisi dengan santai.

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!"_ panggil Sakura sedikit terengah.

Keduanya lekas menoleh ke arah sang gadis, kemudian menatap heran karena Sakura terlihat sangat aneh.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya sang Ibu dengan lembut sembari mulai berjalan menghampiri putrinya.

"I-itu ... a-ada cahaya aneh!" seru Sakura dengan susah payah.

"Cahaya?" kedua alis kepala keluarga Haruno itu terangkat. "Cahaya apa?"

"Cahaya putih dan ungu—rumah kita! Di luar—ada ..." Sakura seperti kesulitan untuk merangkaikat sebuah kalimat yang benar, membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin menatapnya heran.

"Hey, tenangkan dirimu, Sakura." Wanita berumuran kepala empat itu mengelus punggung putrinya. "Tidak usah terburu-buru, ayo duduk dulu."

Sakura hanya pasrah saja, saat kedua tangan ibunya menarik tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang tak jauh di hadapannya. Lalu dengan perlahan, Sakura mulai duduk seraya masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan pada kami. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ada cahaya putih dan ungu di luar sana," ucap Sakura seraya menatap ibunya. "Cahaya itu seperti menyelubungi seluruh rumah ini. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk."

"Ca-cahaya?" wanita berambut oranye itu melirik ke arah sang kepala keluarga yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Ayah tidak melihat apapun di luar sana." Telunjuk Kizashi terangkat dan mengarah pada sebuah jendela besar di samping ruang keluarga.

Mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, mata Sakura membulat dengan sempurna. "Tidak ada _Tou-san_ bilang?" gadis itu mulai beranjak berdiri. "Jelas-jelas aku melihat cahaya putih dan ungu di luar jendela itu." Telunjuknya kini arahkan pada jendela tersebut.

"Sakura, mungkin kau berhalusinasi."

"Tidak _Kaa-san_! Aku tidak berhalusinasi."

"Tapi kami berdua tidak melihat cahaya itu."

"Kalian harus percaya pada—"

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" ucap sang ayah dengan tegas, mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, lalu dengan cepat _emerald_-nya menatap ke arah Kizashi.

"_Tou-san ..."_

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan renungkan apa yang barusan kau katakan. Hilangkan imajinasi dalam pikiranmu, kau sudah dewasa!"

"Kizashi ..." Sang Istri mulai mendekatinya, mencoba menenangkan kembali pikiran pasangannya. "Jangan seperti itu pada Sakura."

"Biarkan dia berpikir. Terlalu banyak berimajinasi itu tidak baik untuknya!"

Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Belum pernah ia dibentak keras oleh ayahnya. Dan terlebih lagi, ia merasa sakit hati saat kedua orang tuanya sendiri tidak mempercayai akan apa yang ia lihat. Padahal kedua _emerald_-nya benar-benar melihat kedua cahaya dengan warna berbeda itu.

"Sakura, maafkan ayahmu, ya?"

"Tidak! Kalian harus percaya!" putri semata wayangnya berteriak keras. "Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri keluar."

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Sakura berlari kencang meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap sang gadis dengan heran. Sakura bertekad untuk membuktikan cahaya itu. Ia tidak mau jika suatu hari nanti akan terjadi hal buruk akibat cahaya tersebut. Maka dari itu, Sakura harus membuktikannya, dan berwaspada.

'_Aku yakin cahaya itu nyata!'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

**=0=0=0=**

Tabung dengan cairan hijau yang berada di sudut ruangan yang sangat gelap, dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin itu terus di pantau olehnya. Terutama gadis di dalam tabung tersebut. Gadis manis dengan surai pirang pendek dan diikat satu yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum licik ketika membayangkan apa saja yang kan terjadi jika gadis itu kembali bangkit. Terlebih lagi, gadis itu akan bangkit dengan kekuatan hitam.

"Kau akan segera bertemu sahabat lamamu," gumamnya sembari menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tabung tersebut.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Seseorang muncul dari balik kegelapan. Menampakkan surai merah pekatnya yang tergerai indah. Sekilas, Itachi mendelik ke samping, menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Dia_ akan segera melaksanakan tugasnya," ucap Karin di tengah keheningan.

"Dia akan jadi umpan yang bagus." Pemuda dengan guratan di dekat hidungnya itu menarik kembali tangannya dari tabung tersebut.

"Ya, sampai kebangkitan gadis ini tiba. Tapi ..."

"Hn." Pemuda itu berbalik hingga menghadap Karin. "Tapi apa?"

"Untuk apa Tuan membangkitkan gadis ini?" tanya Karin hati-hati, takut jika Tuannya akan marah.

"Tentu saja untuk melancarkan pembangkitan _Dark Lord_ dengan kekuatan _Shectum_ yang akan kita hisap nanti," jawabnya enteng sembari tersenyum licik.

**=0=0=0=**

**BRAKK!**

Pintu rumah itu dibuka paksa oleh kedua tangan mungil sang gadis Haruno. _Emerald_-nya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menganga tatkala melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari balik pintu tersebut. Ternyata cahaya itu benar-benar nyata, dan kini cahaya itu tengah memancarkan cahaya yang menerpa paras cantik Sakura.

Setelah menatapnya dengan jelas, Sakura merasa terhipnotis oleh cahaya tersebut. Tanpa dikomando, Sakura mulai mendekati cahaya putih itu. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai cahaya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, apa ini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sementara, di sisi lain, seorang gadis yang tengah bersender santai di bawah pohon rindang itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali memperhatikan segel pada rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Lama sekali," keluhnya sembari menggaruk belakang leher. "Kapan segel itu akan sempurna?"

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi. Ini semua butuh proses," jawab gadis di sampingnya.

"Huaaa ... melelahkan sekali." Ia mendengus kesal.

"Kau ini banyak bicara."

"Biar! Aku ini 'kan memang—_aree_?" belum sempat Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di depan sana, dimana orang tersebut tengah mencoba untuk menyentuh segel itu.

Ino belum mengetahui pasti siapa orang tersebut, sehingga dia harus mempertajam indera penglihatannya. Ia picingkan matanya menatap seseorang itu, mencoba menerka-nerka siapa dia. Seketika itu juga mata _aquamarine_-nya membulat menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian dengan segera Ino mengguncang tubuh Shizune dengan perlahan.

"Hey, lihat itu!"

"Apa sih?" Shizune menepis kedua tangan Ino yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

"Tch ... lihat dulu itu!"

"Apanya yang dilihat?"

"I-itu!" ucap Ino dengan raut wajah yang menegang serta sebelah telunjuknya yang ia arahkan tepat ke arah seseorang tadi. "I-itu! Sakura!"

"Apa!" Shizune tersentak kaget dan lekas berdiri. "Sedang apa dia disana?"

"Sakura! Jangan!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis Uchiha, Ino lantas berlari menghampiri Sakura yang hampir menyentuh segel itu. Padahal sangat berbahaya bagi Sakura jika telapak tangannya benar-benar menyentuh segel yang belum sempurna. Sembari berlari, Ino sibuk merapalkan mantra dengan tangan yang membentuk sebuah segel. Ia berharap agar mantra tersebut bisa menghilangkan segel itu. Namun, setelah 10 detik berlalu, mantra itu tidak bekerja, membuat Ino mendengus kesal seraya menghempaskan tangannya ke bawah.

Shizune yang juga ikut berlari di belakang Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap, semoga saja Sakura dapat mengurungkan niatnya itu. Namun ternyata tidak. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang diikat satu itu terus mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada cahaya putih yang bersinar di hadapannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Ino dan Shizune tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Cahaya ini begitu—"

"Sakura!"

**DEG!**

Sakura tersentak kaget dan lekas tersadar, lalu kemudian ia menarik tangannya kembali. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Setelah mata itu kemali menampakkan kilau emerlad-nya, samar-samar kedua matanya melihat sosok sahabatnya yang berada di balik cahaya putih itu.

"Saku-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis pirang itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

"A-aku ... tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Ka-kau pikir, bagaimana jika dirimu menyentuh segel itu, he?" tanya Shizune yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di samping Ino, gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang setelah berlari.

"Se-segel?"

"Iya! Kau tahu, segel ini belum sempurna. Dan akan sangat berbahaya jika kau sampai menyentuhnya. Mantra yang aku ucapkan tadi juga tidak bekerja, untung saja aku dapat menghentikanmu," ucap Ino panjang lebar dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali!" timpal Shizune seraya menjitak pelan kepala Ino dan diakhiri dengan rintihan kecil dari gadis Hyuuga itu. "Mana bisa segel ini dihilangkan jika belum sempurna!"

"Aku 'kan hanya mencoba!" jawabnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Segel? Mantra? Apa maksudmu?" kedua _emerald_-nya menatap curiga ke arah Ino dan Shizune yang kini tengah membekap mulut mereka sendiri sembari saling bertukar pandang.

Kedua gadis itu telah berhasil membocorkan sedikitnya identitas mereka pada Sakura. Tak heran jika sekarang mereka saling merutuki diri mereka di dalam hati.

"A-ano ... ummm ..."

"I-itu ... bukan—"

Mereka berdua seolah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada gadis Haruno di hadapannya. Sakura hanya mengernyit heran. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu saja di dalam benaknya, jika cahaya ini pasti ada sangutannya dengan kedua orang bermarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga di hadapannya. Sakura juga berpikir bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini pasti tahu sesuatu tentang cahaya terang yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kalian tahu tentang cahaya ini?" tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"..."

"Kalian tahu 'kan?" kedua matanya mulai menyorotkan tatapan penuh harap. "Pasti kalian tahu."

"..."

"Hey, jawab aku!" bentak Sakura yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua menggeleng dan memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. "Kalian pasti tahu tentang cahaya ini 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

"..."

"Kalian pasti tahu!" teriak Sakura frustasi. "Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan kalian dan mantra-mantra serta segel apalah itu!"

"Ti-tidak, Saku-_chan_," jawab Ino dengan gemetar. "Kami tidak tahu."

"Iya, Ino benar. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Lalu apa maksud kalian dengan menyebutkan mantra dan segel di hadapanku?"

Shizune dan Ino kembali terdiam, kembali saling bertukar pandang seolah tengah berdiskusi tentang masalah ini. Jika mereka memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, mungkin mereka akan dibunuh oleh Naruto, namun mereka merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya menggeram kesal ketika harus menunggu jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya. Padahal hanya sebuah jawaban yang ia inginkan, namun rasanya Shizune dan Ino sangat kesulitan untuk mengabulkan keinginan gadis itu. Sakura benar-benar merasa kesal ketika melihat kepala mereka tertunduk seolah meminta maaf. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura kehilangan kendali atas kekesalannya, ia ingin sekali mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya atau bahkan sedikit memukulnya agar mereka mau menjawabnya. Dan tanpa sadar kedua tangan mungilnya mulai terulur ke depan, niatnya ingin menyentuh kedua tubuh ramping sahabatnya, hingga ...

**TAP!**

Kedua tangannya berhasil menempel pada segel itu. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya tengah dibatasi oleh cahaya itu. Seketika itu juga Sakura berteriak dengan nada yang tidak cukup tinggi, karena detik selanjutnya Sakura sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah ia menyentuh cahaya putih yang bersinar tersebut, pandangan Sakura mulai terlihat hitam. Kepalanya mulai menengadah ke atas, dan warna matanya yang semula hijau emerald, kini berubah menjadi putih keseluruhan.

**BRUUK!**

"Sakura!" mereka berdua berteriak panik.

Shizune dan Ino begitu tersentak kaget ketika menatap Sakura yang telah jatuh ke lantai. Tangan mereka tidak bisa berhenti bergerak seolah ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi mereka tidak tahu hendak melakukan apa.

"Sakura! Aduuuhhh ... bagaimana ini?" tanya Ino seraya mengguncang tubuh Shizune.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" teriak Shizune dengan nada yang terputus-putus akibat guncangan hebat yang dilakukan Ino.

"Ah! Apa kita harus panggil Naru—eh? Naruto ... ya Naruto!" gadis Hyuuga itu menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Benar! Panggil Naruto!"

"Apa?" _onyx_ hitam itu membelalak tak percaya "Kau gila! Jika dia sampai tahu, kita pasti akan dibu—"

"Lihat dia!" tunjuk Ino pada gadis yang tengah menapakkan kedua tangannya pada segel itu. "Dia bisa mati! Kau tidak ingin dia mati 'kan?"

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu, cepat panggil Naruto! Dan beritahu Shizune yang asli!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Ba-baik." Ia hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menelan ludah, Shizune tidak bisa membayangkan jika amarah Naruto sampai memuncak akibat insiden seperti ini.

Shizune mulai mundur ke belakang bebeapa langkah. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan kemudian membentuk sebuah segel. Bibirnya bergerak, seolah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, lalu ...

**POOF!**

Tubuh mungil gadis Uchiha itu menghilang dikepulan asap, meninggalkan sahabatnya Ino yang terus merasa panik, dan juga Sakura yang telah kehilangan kesadaran diri sepenuhnya akibat segel tersebut.

**=0=0=0=**

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam pemuda itu pelan sembari mengelus lembut foto dalam genggamannya.

Di ruangan yang sepi dan hanya khusus disediakan untuknya, Naruto sering mencurahkan perasaannya. Pemuda itu sering melamunkan hal-hal dimasa lalu saat ia masih bisa tertawa bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Sepintas, nampak senyuman pilu terukir dalam raut wajah pemuda itu tatkala _blue shapire_-nya menatap foto seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang dikuncir satu. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum lebar sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ya, pemuda dalam foto itu adalah Naruto, dan gadis itu ...

"Tsunade."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam kalung kristal hijau di lehernya. Kalung itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Tsunade, dan merupakan harta yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah lama tiada, dan sekarang ini Tsunade telah memiliki seorang Reinkarnasi dirinya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu tersenyum palsu dengan mata yang terpejam. "Dia ... apa dia akan sama sepertimu, Tsunade?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melonjak kaget karena suara teriakan yang nyaring. Seluruh penghuni Tanhumphronix digegerkan dengan teriakan keras yang berasal dari Ruang Utama. Semuanya lekas berlarian menuju ruang tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu tersentak kaget—atau lebih tepatnya terganggu—karena teriakan tadi.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Hinata yang sudah sampai duluan di Ruang Utama, dimana mata _lavender_-nya menemukan tubuh sang gadis Uchiha yang tengah terduduk dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Oi, ada apa ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Suara lain mulai bermunculan dari masing-masing diri penghuni _Manorhouse_ ini. Mereka sudah berkumpul, dan sekarang tengah menatap heran ke arah Shizune yang seolah ketakutan. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar, dan tangannya mencengkram erat bantal kursi yang berada di pangkuannya.

**BRAAKK!**

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan tendangan keras oleh pemuda beramut pirang itu. Semua pandangan yang semula tertuju pada Shizune, kini beralih ke arah Utara dimana sang Ketua tengah berjalan dengan langkah berat sembari menatap tajam ke arah Shizune.

"Untuk apa kau berteriak sekeras itu?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin setelah ia berada di hadapan Shizune.

"Sa-Sakura—"

**DEG!**

_Blue shapire_-nya membulat ketika ia mendengar nama gadis tersebut. Jantungnya seolah terkena sengatan listrik karena seketika itu juga tubuhnya terpaku, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Ia menggeram kesal, lalu dengan cepat kedua lengan kekarnya mencengkram erat pundak Shizune dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?" Naruto memancarkan tatapan kemarahan yang amat sangat, membuat Shizune merasa ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan aku," jawabnya gelagapan. "_Cloning_-ku sudah berusaha—"

"ADA APA DENGAN SAKURA!"

"Dia menyentuh Segel Pelindung yang belum sempurna!"

**DEG!**

"A-apa?"

***Flashback on**

Di lapangan yang cukup luas dengan hamparan rerumputan nan hijau disertai deretan pepohonan yang rindang, pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah berlatih suatu jurus yang beberapa hari lalu diajarkan Jiraiya padanya.

Sejak 30 menit terakhir, Naruto tetap saja berlatih meski terik matahari seakan membakar kulitnya. Ia tak memperdulikan semua hambatan seperti itu, ia hanya menginginkan untuk segera menyempurnakan jurus barunya ini. Ia juga bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang tengah mencarinya dengan perasaan khawatir yang kian membuncah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan peluh yang terus membanjiri tubuhnya, Naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya kembali, membentuknya menjadi sebuah segel, lalu kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"_Escudo cielos."_

Sebuah cahaya putih menyeruak begitu saja dari dalam tanah.** C**ahaya itu mulai menjulang tinggi ke langit, membentuk sebuah setengah bola yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut. Kedua mata itu terus terpejam, dan tangannya yang semula membentuk sebuah segel, kini ia merapatkan kedua tangannya dengan mulut yang merapalkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

Setelah cukup lama merapalkan sebuah mantra, seketika itu juga matanya terbuka menampakkan manik _shapire_-nya yang berkilat, lantas secara tiba-tiba Naruto menapakkan tangan kanannya di atas tanah.

"_Guardia eterno!"_

Kini, tanah yang berada di bawahnya seolah menggambarkan sebuah tanda dengan cahaya berwarna ungu. Tanda atau yang lebih tepatnya gambar sebuah lingkaran dan di dalamnya terdapat gambar bintang. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan tenaga yang ia miliki semakin menipis. Bersamaan dengan itu, tanda yang tadi berada di tanah, kini melayang melewati setiap inchi tubuh atletis Naruto, lalu kemudian berhenti tepat di atas selubung putih yang sebelumnya sudah tercipta.

Tanda itu memancarkan cahaya berwarna ungu ke atas selubung putih tersebut. Cahaya ungu itu kian merambat ke bawah, merubah warna putih menjadi ungu pekat. Naruto hanya menghela nafas sembari menunggu cahaya ungu itu benar-benar menutupi keseluruhan selubung putih tadi.

**TAP TAP TAP! SREETT!**

"Naruto!"

Seorang gadis berlari menembus semak belukar di tepi lapangan dan lekas berlari menghampiri pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam selubung atau lebih tepatnya Segel Pelindung yang belum sempurna itu. Gadis tersebut terengah dengan memancarkan sorot mata kekhawatiran.

Paras cantik berhias mata cokelat _almond_ itu menatap heran ke arah selubung putih dengan Naruto di dalamnya. Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya tatkala jarak selubung tersebut dan dirinya sudah tidak terlalu jauh.

"Na-Naruto?"

Sang Pemuda Pirang tidak menjawab atau pun menoleh. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan gadis tersebut di samping Segel Pelindung. Ia juga tidak mendengar setiap suara yang menyahutkan namanya. Naruto hanya terfokus untuk menyempurnakan teknik ini.

Gadis berambut pirang dengan satu kunciran itu mengernyit tanda heran. Biasanya Naruto selalu menyahutnya, tapi kini tidak ada suara yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Jelas saja itu membuat sang gadis Senju merasa kesal, dan tanpa memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Tsunade menyentuh segel itu dengan segera.

Sedetik setelah tangan mungilnya menapak pada Segel Pelindung, hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Tsunade ingin sekali berteriak keras, namun suaranya kian mengecil karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan, lalu dengan seketika itu juga tubuhnya ambruk ke bawah.

***Flashback off**

"_Cloning_-ku sudah berusaha mencegahnya, Naruto," ucap Shizune dengan gemetar. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pundak Shizune. Tak henti ia menatapnya tajam sekaligus kecewa, sedangkan Shizune hanya menundukkan kepala tanda bersalah. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya menatap iba pada Shizune.

Perasaan aneh mulai muncul dalam batin sang pemuda Namikaze. Kejadian seperti ini, sama persis dengan apa yang pernah Tsunade alami saat itu. Dan Naruto mulai merutuk di dalam hati karena dengan lalainya Naruto membiarkan kejadian itu tejadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut emo di sampingnya. "Cepat bawa aku ke rumah Sakura."

"Hn."

**=0=0=0=**

Ino hanya menatap pilu ke arah tubuh gadis yang terkulai lemah di hadapannya. Jika bukan karena segel ini yang menghalangi, ia ingin sekali untuk secepatnya mengobati Sakura. Ino hanya merapatkan kedua tangannya dengan bibirnya yang melontarkan beberapa doa untuk keselamatan Sakura dan agar Naruto segera sampai disini.

"Aku mohon," ucapnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

**DEP!**

Suara kaki yang baru saja menapaki tanah itu terdengar jelas oleh gadis Hyuuga yang tengah mengakhiri doanya. Seketika itu juga Ino lantas menoleh ke belakang, dimana pemuda pirang dan pemuda berambut emo itu tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" teriaknya histeris. "Tolonglah ... Sakura ... dia—"

"Diamlah," jawabnya dengan tenang sembari menatap Ino dengan tajam.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan laju kakinya tepat beberapa langkah dari segel yang belum sempurna itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah segel tersebut, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

"_Azul viento!"_

Cahaya biru terang mulai muncul dari jari telunjuk Naruto yang kini terangkat ke atas, semakin lama terlihat seperti putaran bola angin kecil—seukuran telunjuknya. Sejenak Naruto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya megarahkan bola biru tersebut ke arah Segel Pelindung. Bola angin kecil itu melesat bagaikan laser dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga meretakkan bagan luar segel, lalu ...

**PRAAYYY!**

Segel itu hancur berkeping-keping tanpa suara, tentu saja. Ino hanya membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan mulut yang menganga. Setahunya, Segel Pelindung yang belum sempurna itu tidak bisa dihancurkan sama sekali bahkan dengan mantra atau jurus terkuat sekalipun. Namun, apa yang ia lihat barusan benar-benar membuat otaknya harus berpikir keras.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai berjalan menghampiri tubuh Sakura. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengingat kejadian ini benar-benar sama persis dengan 150 tahun lalu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja bisa, dia itu murid asli Jiraiya-_shisou_," jawab Sasuke seraya mengikuti Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, walaupun masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya. Meski begitu, Ino tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu, karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah Sakura. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ino lantas menyusul Sasuke da Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Naruto memandangi tubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang dapat membuat Naruto memancarkan tatapan seperti itu kecuali Tsunade. Dan sekarang, Sakura telah berhasil membuat pemuda yang dulu dikenal Manusia Es itu luluh karenanya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri ketika harus bertemu pandang dengan Sakura.

Sekilas ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang bersarang dalam benaknya. Lalu kemudian Naruto mulai berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, diikuti Sasuke dan Ino.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, huh? _Baka_."

Naruto menatap dingin ke arah gadis Haruno itu. Paras cantiknya tetap terlihat jelas walaupun kedua matanya tengah terpejam sepenuhnya. Namun, ekspresi pemuda pirang itu berubah tatkala ia melihat tanda Suci di kening Sakura.

"I-ini ..."

"Kenapa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tanda ini—"

"Kenapa dengan tanda itu?" mata aquamarine milik Ino menatap heran ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah itu tanda pada _Shectum_?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, memang apa masalahnya?"

Naruto memperhatikan tanda itu dengan seksama, tanda yang hanya akan ada pada setiap _Shectum_—orang yang bisa menyegel kegelapan dengan mengorbankan nyawa—di muka bumi ini.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ia jadi merasa bersalah atas apa yang pernah ia katakan pada Shikamaru tadi. Naruto sempat ragu pada kemampuan Sakura untuk menyegel _Dark Lord_, padahal yang pertama menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah Shectum itu dirinya sendiri. Namun, setelah melihat kembali tanda itu, keraguan sang pemuda Namikaze perlahan terkikis.

"Shikamaru benar," ucapnya sembari memejamkan matanya. "Sakura itu memang—"

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat paras lain dalam diri Sakura, paras cantik seorang gadis yang tengah terkulai lemah seperti 150 tahun lalu. Paras cantik nan polos milik Senju Tsunade.

"Tsu-Tsunade?"

Tubuhnya bergetar, degup jantungnya menjadi tak karuan seiring dengan irama nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Perlahan, tangannya mulai mengelus lembut wajah itu.

"I-ini Tsunade?"

"He?" Sasuke dan Ino saling berpandangan, mereka tidak mengerti akan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini benar-benar kau?"

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memeluk tubuh itu. Ia lekas menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat. Tubuh yang dikira Naruto sebagai tubuh milik Tsundade. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya saja, dan ia telah berhasil tenggelam dalam halusinasinya sendiri.

"He-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino menatap Naruto dengan heran.

Ia tetap memeluk Sakura seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang terasa aneh, dan setelah mendengar nama gadis lain yang Naruto lontarkan, Sasuke segera mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan pemuda pirang itu dari Sakura.

"_Dobe_ ... sadarlah," ucap Sasuke seraya melonggarkan dekapan Naruto pada gadis itu. "Ini bukan Tsunade! Sadarlah!"

Dengan seketika, pemuda Namikaze itu tersentak kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, sepintas mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap wajah gadis itu. Paras cantik Tsunade yang Naruto kenal dulu, kini telah berbuah menjadi paras cantik seorang Sakura. Menyadari kenyataan seperti itu, ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya seraya tertunduk.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

"Mungkin karena Sakura adalah _Reinkarnasi_ dari Tsunade, jadi kau sempat teringatkan padanya, iya?" tanya gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," potong Sasuke seraya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang."

"Hn, Sasuke-_kun_ benar. Lebih baik sekarang kita bawa Sakura ke Tanhumphronix."

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban mereka berdua. Ia beruntung mendapatkan teman yang pengertian seperti mereka. Ia juga beruntung telah mengenal Sakura, karea ia mengingatkan Naruto pada kekasihnya dulu. Setelah menatap wajah kedua temannya selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Baiklah," ucapnya dengan semangat. "Sasuke tolong bawa kita semua kembali ke Tanhumphronix."

"Tunggu dulu, _Dobe_," cegah Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua Sakura?"

"Akan kuperintahkan Neji dan Shikamaru untuk menanganinya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda menuruti perkataan Naruto. Dengan segera kedua tangan pemuda Uchiha itu meraih tangan Naruto dan Ino, ia kembali menggunakan mantra miliknya untuk mengirimnya ke Tanhumphronix, seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk mengirim dirinya dan Naruto ke tempat ini.

**TBC**

Tanhumphronix : Manor House milik keluarga Namikaze yang di bangun di pertengahan hutan.

Escudo cielos : Sebuah sihir tahap 1 (berbentuk cahaya putih yang seolah menyelubungi objek yang dituju) untuk membentuk Segel Pelindung tingkat tinggi yang tidak bisa dilewati seseorang atau sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki oleh pembuat segelnya.

Guardia eterno : Sebuah sihir tahap 2 (berbentuk cahaya ungu) untuk menyempurnakan—menyelubungi sihir Escudo cielos yang masih berbentuk cahaya putih.

Azul viento: nama lain dari Rasengan Mini XDv

Cloning : Sebuah jurus seperti Kagebunshin.

Abierta dimension : Sebuah sihir yang memancarkan cahaya merah dari kedua mata pemiliknya, dapat memindahkan posisi sesuai keinginan pemakainya. Mirip Saringan, tapi ... tetep beda! (-_-")

Magia desaparecer : Sihir yang mampu menghilang eksistensi sebuah benda agar tidak diketahui oleh musuh.

Deteccion : Kebalikan dari sihir Magia Desaparecer, sihir ini mampu membatalkan keberadaan benda yang hilang, dengan kata lain, mampu mengembalikan eksistensi benda.

Dhocrux : Tulisan shinobi pada masa lalu.

REVIEW & CRITICS, PLEASE?


	4. Chapter 4

"Baiklah," ucapnya dengan semangat. "Sasuke tolong bawa kita semua kembali ke Tanhumphronix."

"Tunggu dulu, _Dobe_," cegah Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua Sakura?"

"Akan kuperintahkan Neji dan Shikamaru untuk menanganinya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda menuruti perkataan Naruto. Dengan segera kedua tangan pemuda Uchiha itu meraih tangan Naruto dan Ino, ia kembali menggunakan mantra miliknya untuk mengirimnya ke Tanhumphronix, seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk mengirim dirinya dan Naruto ke tempat ini.

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung-burung yang merdu sudah terdengar. Hembusan angin pagi telah menyapa seluruh tubuhnya dari celah selimut yang terbuka. Sekilas gadis yang masih terbaring lemah itu mengernyit, kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampakkan manik hijau emerald yang sangat indah.

Sepintas, gadis bermarga Haruno itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang sangat asing baginya. Ia mulai menghembuskan nafas berat sembari mencoba untuk beranjak duduk. Sebelah tangan mungilnya mulai menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, dengan sikut yang menjadi topangan, Sakura mulai bangkit dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegangi kepala.

"Di-dimana ini?" gumamnya pelan seraya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Indera penglihatannya masih terasa buram tatkala ia mencoba melihat ke sekeliling. Refleks Sakura mengucek pelan kedua matanya, berharap agar penglihatannya kembali normal. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai membuka matanya kembali. Dalam samar, ia melihat dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan luas berhiaskan desain serta interior yang sangat berbeda dengan kamar kesayangannya.

"I-ini bukan kamarku," gumamnya kemudian. "Lalu, dimana aku?"

**KRIITTT! CKLEK!**

Deritan pintu terdengar sangat jelas dan diakhiri dengan pintu kamar yang telah terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ dan pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan masuk untuk menghampiri Sakura. Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu tersenyum ke arah Sakura, namun pemuda itu ... dengan tampang serius dan ekspresi datar tentu saja, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

'_Ke-kenapa mereka disini?'_ batinnya bertanya.

"_Ohayou_ ... Sakura-_chan_," sapa gadis Namikaze itu sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kau sudah sadar ternyata."

"Ah, _o-ohayou_ ..."

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, apa kau lapar? Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata menawarkan. "Aku bisa mengambilkannya."

"Ti-tidak usah," jawabnya gelagapan. "A-aku sedang tidak lapar, lagi pula—"

"Lagi pula dia asih bingung dengan tempat ini," potongnya dengan cepat. "Mana bisa dia makan sesuatu di tempat yang asing baginya."

"Oh iya!" Hinata menepuk pelan keningnya. "Aku sampai lupa, kau benar juga, Naruto."

Sakura hanya mengernyit heran dengan tatapan yang ia layangkan ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan manik _blue shapire_ milik Naruto seolah menolak untuk membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku Sakura." Gadis itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Ini pasti akan mengejutkanmu. Dan, aku sendiri masih bingung untuk memulainya dari mana. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

"Ce-cerita? Terkejut? A-aku?"

"Sudahlah." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan pergi. Melihatnya sadar, sudah cukup bagiku. Ceritakan semuanya pada Sakura sampai hal yang terkecil. Dia harus mengerti tentang nasibnya menjadi _Shectum_," ucapnya kemudian, dan hanya menghasilkan anggukan pelan dari Hinata, serta ekspresi kebingungan dari Sakura.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Suara langkah berat menggema hingga sudut ruangan. Kedua gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto yang kian lama kian menjauh. Sekilas, _emerald_ milik Sakura membulat tatkala melihat laju kaki sang Ketua ANBU itu terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai menolehkan lehernya ke belakang, kembali menatap paras cantik gadis Haruno yang telah berhasil mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kau." Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan tajam. "Jangan bersikap bodoh lagi. Segel Pelindung yang belum sempurna itu sangat berbahaya bagimu."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertegun setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terakhir. Pemuda pirang itu menatap lekat ke arah Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan keluar. Di sisi lain, kedua iris _emerald_ itu terus menatap bayangan Naruto yang kini benar-benar telah hilang dari pandangannya, Sakura seolah tak mendengar suara Hinata yang telah memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"Hey, Sakura!"

**DEG!**

Gadis itu terperanjat tatkala Hinata menepuk sebelah pundaknya, tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat seiring dengan lamunannya yang terbuyarkan. Sekilas ia merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya, gadis besurai merah muda itu seakan tidak menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan, dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng beberapa kali, kemudian lekas menatap ke arah Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah tak bersalah.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dari tadi kau menatap ke arah pintu terus."

"He? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

Hening.

Seketika itu juga suasana di sekitar menjadi hening. Kedua gadis itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, sedangkan Hinata mulai memfokuskan iris _lavender_-nya untuk menatap sang gadis Haruno. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dulu sempat hilang, kini telah kembali. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Sakura. Namun dengan cepat ia melupakan perasaan itu, Hinata mulai fokus untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata kembali memanggil nama gadis tersebut, membuat sang pemilik nama mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang harus kau tahu," ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Tentang apa?" ia menatap manik _lavender_ milik Hinata dengan tatapan penuh penasaran.

"Ini tentang ..."

"Tentang?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tentang ..." Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Tentang siapa aku sebenarnya dan juga tentang semuanya," ucapnya kemudian, membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura seakan terpaku.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"A-aku ... sebenarnya aku ..." Gadis Namikaze itu menggantung perkataannya, ia benar-benar takut membuat Sakura _shock_ mengingat bahwa baru kemarin dirinya dan Sakura mulai mengakrabkan diri.

"Kau apa?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa penasaran yang terus meningkat.

"A-aku ... aku ..."

"Sebenarnya Hinata dan aku adalah _Shinobi_." Suara gadis lain terdengar menyahut dari arah pintu. Refleks Sakura dan Hinata lekas menoleh ke asal sumber suara.

Dari pintu yang entah sejak kapan kembali terbuka itu, menampakkan gadis berpostur tubuh tinggi langsing dengan rambut pirangnya yang menjutai panjang hingga pinggang.

"I-Ino?" ucap Hinata dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"_Shi-no-bi?"_ gumamnya pelan seraya kembali tertegun setelah mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan gadis pirang itu.

Sakura merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung. Pikirannya terus mencerna setiap kata yang tadi sempat ia dengar, terutama kata '_Shinobi_'. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai menatap Hinata dan Ino secara bergantian. Rasa tidak pecaya mulai menguasai hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika sebenarnya, kedua sahabatnya ini adalah seorang _Shinobi_. Sedangkan Sakura tahu bahwa _Shinobi_ itu tidak ada, itu hanya sebuah cerita sejarah panjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Kakashi.

"Kau ... bilang ... _Shi-no-bi_?"

"Maafkan aku, Saku-_chan_. Kami menyembunyikan semua ini darimu," gadis pirang itu mulai berjalan masuk dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tertunduk dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan.

"Kalian ... Hahahaha ..." Sakura tertawa hambar dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. "Hey, jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu!"

Mendengar reaksi dari sang gadis Haruno, membuat Hinata dan Ino sepintas saling bertatapan heran. Dugaan mereka bahwa Sakura akan terkejut dan merasa marah ternyata salah besar. Gadis itu malah menganggap semua ini kebohongan belaka, dan nampaknya mereka berdua harus lebih meyakinkan Sakura tentang hal ini.

"Saku-_chan_, kami tidak sedang tidak bercanda."

"Ino benar, Sakura. Kami ini benar-benar Shi—"

"Sudahlah," potongnya dengan cepat. "Aku tahu sejarah _Shinobi_ itu memang membosankan. Tapi aku kira kalian tidak perlu berkata bahwa kalian _Shinobi,_ itu tidak lucu." Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu terkekeh pelan sebari menatap Ino yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Sakura. Kami ini benar-benar _Shinobi_ abadi."

"Jadi, kalian itu seperti para _Shinobi_ yang diceritakan di buku sejarah? Begitu?" Sakura memicingkan sebelah matanya tanda meremehkan. "Hn, mustahil."

"Kau tahu? Buku itu harus dimusnahkan," ucap Ino sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat kedua mata Sakura terbuka lebar.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Buku itu menceritakan kisah yang salah tentang kami!" tiba-tiba saja amarah Hinata membuncah setelah mendengar perkataan Ino. "Tak ada yang disebut _Daemon_! Apalagi _Daemonic_! Itu sebabnya aku sangat membenci sejarah _Shinobi_ yang ditulis oleh orang sok tahu. Tak ada perjanjian dengan binatang di dimensi lain! Tak ada yang akan menjadi _Yasha_ jika seseorang terlalu berlebihan memanggil binatang dari dimensi lain! Satu-satunya fakta yang benar tentang kami adalah mengenai teknik _Taijutsu_ (teknik tubuh), _Genjutsu_ (teknik ilusi), _Ninjutsu_ (teknik ninja), dan_Fuinjutsu_ (teknik menyegel) yang pernah kami kuasai. Namun, kami sudah lama berevolusi. Kami hampir tidak menggunakan beberapa teknik itu kecuali untuk beberapa hal, yang kami gunakan sekarang adalah sihir."

"Hinata ..."

Sepasang manik _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ itu terus menatap ke arah Hinata yang tengah asyik mengutarakan semua kekesalannya. Ya, memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada seseorang yang membuat sebuah cerita atau kisah yang salah tentang dirimu?

"Serta, tentang bagaimana kami hidup abadi, itu karena kami adalah orang-orang terpilih dengan kekuatan khusus yang diturunkan Tuhan. Dan kami adalah satu-satunya _Shinobi_ abadi di muka bumi ini, dari dulu sampai se-ka-rang!"

Diakhiri dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarang', Hinata menyudahi pembicaraannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, sepertinya ia tengah mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum kecil setelah melihat kejujuran dari Hinata. Tentu saja, jarang sekali gadis Namikaze itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan emosi yang lumayan tidak terkontrol di hadapan orang lain, kecuali di hadapan Tsunade. Dan nampaknya, Haruno Sakura telah berhasil mengembalikan sifat asli Hinata setelah kematian gadis Senju itu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku kehilangan kendali," ucap Hinata setelah menyadari bahwa dua pasang mata indah itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau sudah kembali seperti dulu, Hinata," timpal Ino sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, Saku-_chan_. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi." _Aquamarine_ itu kembali menatap sang gadis Haruno yang masih merasa kebingungan. "Kami sedang tidak bercanda, dan buku sejarah tentang _Shinobi_ itu—"

"Cukup! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" Sakura pun merasakan emosinya meningkat, dengan kasar ia memukul tempat tidur itu sembari menggeram kesal. "Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? Kalian itu tidak mungkin _Shinobi_!"

"Tapi dia benar, Saku-_chan_."

"Sudahlah! Hentikan omong kosong ini! Lebih baik kalian jelaskan, dimana aku sekarang?"

"Kau berada di Tanhumphronix," jawab Ino dengan cepat, membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Di—apa?"

"Markas Utama ANBU," sambung Hinata.

"ANBU?"

"Organisasi yang dibentuk untuk melindungi _Shectum_, yakni orang yang akan menyegel kegelapan dengan jurus rahasia, dan orang itu adalah ..."

"Kau, Haruno Sakura."

"APA!"

**=0=0=0=**

Di ruangan yang cukup luas dengan segala fasilitas lengkap atau bisa disebut Ruang Santai. Beberapa anggota ANBU tengah bersantai dan menenangkan diri masing-masing, serta mempersiapkan mental untuk melawan Akatsuki suatu hari nanti.

Dapat terlihat suasana kekeluargaan menyelimuti mereka. Di tempat ini semuanya terbuka bebas dalam artian tak menutup-nutupi sifat diri yang sebenarnya. Seperti gadis Uchiha yang senang menonton televisi, pemuda Nara yang senang bermalas-malasan, sang Uchiha sulung dan pemuda Hyuuga yang senang merenung. Meskipun terlihat seperti anak remaja berumur 16 tahun pada umumnya, namun di sisi lain, merekalah yang harus melindungi dunia ini dari kegelapan. Walau begitu, sifat manusia pada masa pubertas, masih dapat mereka rasakan.

Setelah pemuda bernama Shikamaru dan Neji itu kembali dari tugas yang diperintahkan Naruto, Shizune dan Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kedua Uchiha itu tengah kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto memerintahkan Shikamaru dan Neji untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada orangtua Sakura, pasti itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mungkin antara 30 menit sampai 1 jam. Belum lagi jika kedua orangtua Sakura tidak mempercayai perkataan Shikamaru, itu pasti akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Namun, apa ini? Mereka berdua menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Hey, Shikamaru, kau yakin sudah memberitahu semuanya?" tanya gadis bersurai cokelat pendek yang tengah menonton televisi dengan santai.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Hey hey hey, tunggu dulu!" ucap pemuda lain dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang. "Kau menceritakan identitas kita semua pada orangtua Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, kenapa sebentar sekali?" tanya Shizune dengan tatapan heran. "Lagi pula, apa mereka akan langsung percaya?"

"Pasti."

"Hee? Jangan menjawab dengan singkat seperti itu, bodoh!" gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Shikamaru. "Aku butuh penjelasanmu!"

"Dia memakai sihir," sahut Neji dengan datar sebagai jawaban yang tidak dilontarkan Shikamaru.

"Dia memakai sihir pada manusia biasa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Hn."

"Lagi?"

"Hn." Pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah tiduran itu menjawab singkat. "Berbicara terlalu banyak itu merepotkan."

"Huh, dasar."

**BRAAKK!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar khusus di buka dengan kasar dari dalam, menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar hingga sudut ruangan. Semua yang berada di Ruang Santai _Manorhouse_ itu lantas menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Mereka semua tercengang ketika melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang tadi terus berdiri di samping pintu yang telah dibuka dengan kasar itu hanya mendengus pelan sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"_Dobe_, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat sang Ketua berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Merepotkan," jawabnya dengan santai seraya mulai membuat segel menggunakan tangannya.

Naruto merapalkan sebuah mantra tanpa suara, tak lama kemudian muncul cahaya berwarna biru pekat pada telapak kakinya, membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu dapat melayang dan lantas melesat menyusul sang gadis. Lagi-lagi mereka yang berada di Ruang Santai kembali tercengang dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Shizune hanya menggelengkan kepala, Neji hanya menatap heran, Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berdecak tak percaya seraya mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

"Benar apa kata Naruto," ucap si Gadis Pirang sembari menatap keluar jendela. "Ini tak akan mudah."

Hinata terus tertunduk lesu dengan sesekali mendengus pelan. Memang, ini semua akan sulit untuk diterima gadis merah muda itu. Setelah Hinata dan Ino menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari identitas mereka dan organisasi ANBU, Sakura hanya merasa terkejut biasa. Namun, ketika Ino menceritakan bahwa Akatsuki mengincar kekuatan Sakura untuk dijadikan tumbal bagi _Dark Lord_, gadis bersurai merah muda itu sangat amat terkejut, apalagi saat Hinata menceritakan tentang Sakura yang merupakan _Shectum_, terlebih nyawa gadis Haruno itu akan dikorbankan demi keselamatan dunia, jelas saja itu membuat sang pemilik manik _emerald_ lebih tersentak kaget dan lantas berlari keluar, berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Ya, aku kira ini akan sulit," sahut Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar seolah putus asa."Tapi aku yakin Naruto akan bisa membuat Sakura mengerti."

"Eh?" Ino berbalik hingga menghadap Hinata. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin Naruto bisa melakukan itu. Dan Sakura pasti akan mengerti. Bukankah Sakura adalah reinkarnasi Tsunade? Ikatan mereka akan terbentuk kembali."

"Tapi Sakura itu berbeda dengan Tsunade," bantah Ino. "Aku tahu bahwa beberapa ingatan Tsunade telah ter-_transfer_ ke dalam diri Sakura, meski begitu, bukan berarti Sakura akan menurut pada Naruto seperti Tsunade, bukan berarti Sakura akan mencintai Naruto seperti Tsunade, bukan berarti Sakura akan—"

"Aku tetap yakin Naruto bisa membuat Sakura mengerti. Dan aku tetap yakin bahwa Sakura-lah yang akan ditakdirkan bersama Naruto, menggantikan Tsunade."

"Huhh ..." Ino menghela nafas sembari menggelegkan kepalanya. "Meski kau berkata seperti itu, Sakura tetap akan mati seperti apa yang telah ditakdirkan pada seorang _Shectum_."

"Tidak." Hinata mendongak, menampakkan iris _lavender_-nya yang berkilat penuh kesungguhan. "Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan terus hidup mendampingi Naruto."

**DEG!**

Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya, sebuah perasaan aneh telah sukses menusuk hatinya. Perkataan Hinata tadi benar-benar membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terkejut, namun kemudian Ino tersenyum penuh seraya kembali menatap ke lua jendela.

'_Aku harap firasatmu benar, Hinata.'_

**=0=0=0=**

**~Sakura POV~**

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal, aku tetap berlari keluar dari _Manorhouse_ itu. Aku benar-benar akan gila bila terus berada di dalamnya. Bayangkan saja, aku yang baru kemarin mengenal Hinata, Ino, dan Shizune kini harus dikejutkan dengan mereka yang ternyata adalah Shinobi dan aku yang ternyata adalah seorang _Shectum_, diincar Akatsuki, dan harus menyegel kegelapan. Ini gila! Aku ini hanya seorang gadis normal! Aku tekankan sekali lagi, AKU GADIS NORMAL! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan menjadi seorang _Shectum, Shinobi_, atau apalah itu!

"Tolong katakan jika ini hanya mimpi buruk!" geramku kesal dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Sembari terus berlari, aku selalu menggerutu di dalam hati. Seharusnya aku tak usah pindah dari Suna_gakure_ jika tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sesekali aku mengacak surai merah mudaku yang terikat satu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan berkata seperti itu. _Shinobi_? Yang benar saja. _Shectum_? Oh tidak!

Di sisi lain, sepintas aku sempat terkejut saat menyadarai bahwa sedari tadi aku terus berlari menembus pepohonan lebat. Sejenak aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, sekilas menoleh ke belakang dimana _Manorhouse_ itu berada, dan aku lantas berpikir. Sebuah _Manorhouse_ yang sangat mewah berada di tengah hutan? Eh buset! Gila! Tempat apaan yang kayak gitu? Aku kembali terpikirkan tentang _Shinobi_, dan tentu saja itu membuatku kembali berlari. Aku harus secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini, harus secepatnya pulang dan menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya seorang gadis biasa.

Terlepas dari semua itu, sepintas, pemikiran tentang Tsunade kembali terbersit dalam benakku. Langkahku sempat terhenti. Aku merasakannya lagi, perasaan itu. Beberapa saat aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Kuputuskan untuk kembali berlari, tak memperdulikan bermacam-macam perspektif mengenai Tsunade dan juga Naruto. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ...

**TAP!**

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku kembali terhenti, tubuhku terpaku, kedua mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Aku terkejut bukan main saat melihatnya sudah berada di hadapanku.

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura hanya tertegun ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia takut jika Naruto akan membawanya dengan paksa untuk kembali ke _Tanhumphronix_. Refleks Sakura mulai berjalan mundur, sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari akan tingkah laku gadis di hadapannya mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Tenanglah," ucapnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak akan membawamu lagi ke Tanhumphronix."

Kedua _emerald_-nya membulat dengan tatapan heran yang ia layangkan ke arah Naruto. Sepintas, gadis Haruno itu menganggap perkataan Naruto sebagai tipuan, namun setelah melihat ketenangan dan ketidak perdulian Naruto tentang masalah _Shinobi_, pikiran negatif itu perlahan memudar.

"La-lalu mau apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa takut yang masih membuncah.

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau membuang sikap egoismu itu."

**DEG!**

"A-apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jika nyawamu akan dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini, bukan begitu?" pemuda pirang itu mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

Sakura diam tak bergeming. Ucapan pemuda pirang itu seolah menusuk hatinya. Ia seakan tidak bisa untuk membalas perkataan Naruto. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti takdirmu sendiri," ucapnya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ta-tapi, aku ini gadis normal!" bantah gadis itu dengan keras setelah bersusah payah untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Aku bukanlah seorang _Shectum_!"

"Tch ... berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan." Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis Haruno itu merinding. "Kau harus belajar tentang tanggung jawab. Memangnya dengan melarikan diri begitu saja akan mengakhiri semuanya? Tidak. Meskipun kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal di _Sunagakure_, atau bahkan kau memilih untuk menjauhi kami, kau tetaplah seorang _Shectum_. Takdirmu sudah ditentukan, dan kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai daya untuk mengubah semuanya."

Ia tercengang dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, hatinya seolah berkata 'Ya' pada setiap pernyataan yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu. Sepintas Sakura memang tidak bisa menyangkalnya, semua perkataan Naruto itu benar, tentu saja itu membuat Sakura tertegun setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau lebih memilih mati karena menyelamatkan dunia, atau kau lebih memilih mati karena kehancuran dunia akibat _Dark Lord_ yang bangkit karena kau tidak menyegelnya?"

Kembali Sakura tercengang dengan perkataan Ketua ANBU itu. Sejenak gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto yang sempat menatap tajam ke arah Sakura kini berganti dengan tatapan sendu, entah mengapa, sesuatu seakan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk segera menarik perkataannya. Namun sayang, Naruto malah mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap 'sesuatu' itu menghilang dari hatinya.

"Tapi jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dan lebih mementingkan duniamu, itu terserah kau."

"..."

"Kami tidak membutuhkan _Shectum_ yang pengecut dan tidak mengakui dirinya," ucap Naruto dengan tajam, membuat sayatan kecil pada hati gadis Haruno itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mulai bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ketika dirinya telah berada di samping gadis tersebut, ia tak menoleh bahkan ia seolah tidak mau untuk sekadar melihat paras cantik Sakura.

"Meskipun tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk dunia ini, aku akan melindungi semuanya."

**TAP TAP TAP**

Dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tubuh mungil gadis tersebut yang masih tak bergeming. Sakura masih tak bergerak tatkala tubuhnya merasakan desiran angin seiring kepergian Naruto. Di sisi lain, tetesan cairan bening mulai berjatuhan ke tanah. Naruto yang tidak merasakan hal itu tetap berjalan santai untuk kembali ke Tanhumphronix.

**TAP TAP!**

.

.

'_Aku ... pengecut?'_

.

.

**TAP TAP!**

.

.

'_Melindungi dunia? Belajar tentang tanggung jawab?'_

.

.

**TAP TAP!**

.

.

'_Aku seorang Shectum?'_

.

.

**TAP TAP!**

.

.

'_Tanpa bantuanku ... dia tetap akan ...'_

.

.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Naruto semakin jauh meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tengah hutan. Sebenarnya, ada perasaan aneh yang berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu. Ada juga perasaan menyesal karena telah berkata yang mungin menyinggung perasaan Sakura. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya, jika ia tidak dengan cepat menepis perasaan sepele seperti itu. Seraya berdecih kesal, ia tetap melanjutkan laju kakinya, hingga ...

**DEP!**

"Katakan padaku ... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Manik _blue shapire_ itu membulat, tubuhnya terpaku, Naruto tidak bisa bergerak saat kedua tangan mungil itu memeluknya dari belakang. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih menahan isak tangisnya, malah semakin mendekap erat pemuda tersebut. Keduanya merasa aneh, Naruto seolah berharap agar gadis itu lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Sakura seolah tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik dengan posisi yang masih bertahan.

Sang gadis Haruno yang membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto, merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan, kenyamanan meyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya, hangat, terlindungi, dan tenang.

Di sisi lain, raut wajah sang Namikaze menjadi sendu, ia kembali terbawa ke masa lalu. Pelukan seperti ini, sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya tatkala seluruh hatinya telah dipenuhi oleh nama gadis itu.

'_Aku tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini!'_ geramnya dalam hati.

Secepat kilat kembali ia menepis perasaan yang tidak jelas itu. Naruto membuka kedua matanya, dengan refleks tangannya mulai melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dan kemudian membalikkan tuuhnya untuk menghadap gadis tersebut.

Perlakuan Naruto barusan telah berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut, setelah pelukannya terlepas, ia menarik kembali tangannya. Sakura masih enggan untuk mendongak, seolah menolak untuk menatap manik secerah langit milik Naruto.

"Kau ..." Sepasang mata itu menatap sang gadis dengan tajam, meskipun ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan 'ya' atas pertanyaan Naruto. Cairan bening yang tadi sempat menetes, kini perlahan berhenti. Walau begitu, ia masih enggan untuk menatap wajah pemuda Namikaze itu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, sebelah tangan Naruto mulai terangkat dan mengarah ke Sakura, ia seolah ingin untuk mengelus puncak kepala gadis tersebut, ia seolah ingin menenangkannya. Namun, seperti biasanya, Naruto menegaskan kata 'TIDAK' di dalam hatinya. Tangan yang hampir menyentuh surai merah muda itu terkepal kuat, lantas Naruto meghempaskan tangannya ke bawah.

"Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh. Kau harus tinggal di Tanhumphronix, dan kau harus mengikuti ritual khusus untuk membangkitan kekuatanmu yang terpendam," jelasnya dengan tegas.

"A-arigatou," ucap Sakura dengan suara gemetar, mampu melukiskan seyuman yang sangat tipis di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

**TAP TAP**

Naruto kembali berjalan. Sakura mulai mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan pemuda tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia menatap heran ke arah Naruto. Refleks Naruto menghentikan laju kakinya dan lantas menoleh ke belakang tatkala Sakura menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hey, kau mau terus disitu? Ayo cepat. Kau ini lambat sekali."

"Eh?" kedua _emerald_-nya membulat, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh. "Ba-baik."

Sakura mulai berlari menghampiri Naruto yang telah berada di depannya. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju _Manorhouse_ yang megah itu. Selama itu, Naruto terus bersikap acuh dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan raut wajah sang gadis Haruno itu telah memerah, entah karena apa.

**=0=0=0=**

Di saat yang bersamaan namun di lain tempat, seorang pemuda misterius tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sebuah sekolah. Setelah ia memperhatikan bangunan itu dengan seksama selama beberapa menit, dengan perlahan ia mulai mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jubah, kemudian ia menyentuh plakat sekolah itu dimana terdapat tulisan 'Konoha International High School' disana.

Tak berapa lama, muncul cahaya berwarna merah pekat yang langsung menyelimuti plakat sekolah itu. Cahaya merah yang ternyata keluar dari telapak tangan pemuda itu mulai merambat ke pagar, tanah, tumbuhan, bangunan, dan semuanya yang berada dalam lingkungan sekolah elit tersebut.

Sekilas pemuda itu tersenyum licik sembari menarik tangannya kembali, dengan sorot matanya menyiratkan kegelapan. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi cahaya tersebut untuk menyelimuti seluruhnya. Setelah semuanya telah terselubungi cahaya merah itu, perlahan cahaya tersebut mulai berubah menjadi bening yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata.

Dengan cepat, pemuda misterius itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah ia berhasil menerapkan suatu mantra pada bangunan sekolah elit itu.

"Menculik _Shectum_ untuk dihisap kekuatannya, hn? Menarik!"

**TBC**

REVIEW & CRITICS, PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

Sekilas pemuda itu tersenyum licik sembari menarik tangannya kembali, dengan sorot matanya menyiratkan kegelapan. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi cahaya tersebut untuk menyelimuti seluruhnya. Setelah semuanya telah terselubungi cahaya merah itu, perlahan cahaya tersebut mulai berubah menjadi bening yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata.

Dengan cepat, pemuda misterius itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah ia berhasil menerapkan suatu mantra pada bangunan sekolah elit itu.

"Menculik _Shectum_ untuk dihisap kekuatannya, hn? Menarik!"

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

Ketika semilir angin dingin masih menusuk kulit dan minimnya cahaya fajar yang menghangatkan, gadis bersurai merah muda itu tengah berjalan bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Seulas senyuman terus terpampang dari ketiga raut wajah _shinobi _abadi. Setelah kejadian kemarin yang tentu saja mengejutkan, mereka bertiga merasa senang karena Sakura telah kembali dan mau mengerti tentang keadaan dirinya. Memang, kembalinya Sakura sempat kembali mengejutkan orang rumah, karena sebelumya mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan begitu langsung mempercayai setiap perkataan Naruto. Dan sepertinya apa yang pernah dikatakan Hinata ada benarnya juga.

Di sisi lain, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu selalu berusaha keras untuk mengakui dirinya sebagai _Shectum_. Ia juga terus mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang ditimbulkan akibat rencana Akatsuki yang sedang mengincarnya. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak gelisah dan gugup ketika nanti waktunya telah tiba, ia harus menyegel Sang Kegelapan dan merelakan jiwanya tersedot sebagai segel. Berkali-kali Sakura mengingat perkataan Naruto, membuat semangat dan rasa percaya dirinya bertambah, dan ia bersyukur atas itu.

"Hey, Saku-_chan_." Ino mengawali pembicaraan setelah keheningan sempat terasa.

"Iya, apa?" gadis itu menoleh lalu menatap sang gadis Hyuuga dengan heran.

"Kemarin saat kau kembali bersama Naruto, aku baru sadar sesuatu." Mata _aquamarine_ itu menyipit dan bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman licik.

"Ah, iya aku ingat, soal itu ya?" gadis berambut _indigo_ pun ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya ada yang telah terjadi dengan kalian berdua." Nampaknya gadis Uchiha pun tidak mau kalah dalam hal ini.

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bukankah saat kau kembali bersama Naruto ..." Ino menggantung perkataannya, mata itu semakin menatap curiga ke arah Sakura, membuat jantung gadis Haruno itu berdegup tidak karuan.

"A-aku dan Na-Naruto apa?" ia kembali bertanya dengan gugup.

"Tangan kalian itu ...," lanjut Hinata yang kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya seperti Ino, dan itu sukses membuat keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Bergandengan?"

**DEG!**

Langkah kakinya terhenti, degup jantungnya tak karuan, dan jika Sakura mengingat kembali ketika kemarin, sepertinya dia dan Naruto memang bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan, namun tentu saja itu bukan disengaja.

Berhentinya langkah gadis Haruno itu membuat senyuman licik mereka bertiga mengembang. Tatapan curiga pun tak dapat dielakkan lagi.

"Saku-_chan_ ...," panggil Ino sembari mencondongkan tubunya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau dan dia ...," lanjut Shizune.

"Apa kalian sudah—"

"Tidak!" ia berteriak keras setelah memotong perkataan Hinata. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, ok? Itu hanya sebuah gandengan bia—"

"Hahahaha ..." Gelak tawa pun langsung membahana dari ketiga Shinobi itu, dan lagi-lagi mereka membuat Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Wajahmu itu lucu sekali, Saku-_chan_! Hahaha ..." Gadis pirang itu memegangi perutnya dengan tak berhenti tertawa.

"Kau kira kami akan megatakan hal itu, eh? Hahaha ..."

"Wajahmu merona, Sakura! Hahaha ..."

Gadis itu merenggut sebal, ia menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali, membuat tawa ketiga sahabatnya semakin terdengar. Sakura terus merutuk dalam hati, harusnya kemarin ia sadar dan segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya sebelum memasuki _Tanhumphronix_, namun sepertinya penyesalannya itu sia-sia.

"Hahaha, Saku-_chan_, jangan marah begitu." Ino merangkulkan tangannya ke leher sang gadis Haruno.

"Kami hanya bercanda," timpal Hinata sembari menepuk sebelah pundaknya.

"Iya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Shizune sembari berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya.

"Itu, tidak lucu," jawabnya ketus dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia mulai berjalan beriringan bersama teman-temannya menuju kelas. Walau pun ia masih merasa sebal, namun Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh saat mengingat tangannya pernah bergandengan dengan tangan sang ketua ANBU.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. _'Aku merasa aneh."_

"Hey, Saku-_chan_." Hinata menatap ke arahnya. "Kami mau ke perpustakaan dulu, apa kau ingin ikut?"

"Tidak," jawabnya masih ketus.

"Kau masih marah ya?" ucap Shizune dengan nada manja.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah maafkan kami." Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi ekspresi wajahmu berkata sepeti itu," timpal Shizune.

"Apa kau marah karena memang kau merasakan sesuatu saat bergandengan dengan Naruto?"

**DEG!**

"He?" Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ino menghela nafas panjang sembari menggerakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau ke kelas saja duluan, nanti kami menyusul."

Gadis pirang itu segera menarik lengan Hinata dan Shizune untuk menjauhi Sakura. Sedangkan gadis Haruno itu nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah salah satu temannya itu.

'_Maksudnya apa?'_ ia kembali bergumam.

Sakura terus memikirkan perkataan Ino selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul saat _emerald_-nya menatap telapak tangan kanan yang kemarin menggandeng Naruto. Namun, secepat kilat ia menggeleng beberapa kali. Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan aneh ini, dan ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

**=0=0=0=**

Sang ketua ANBU bersama rombongannya baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tadi pagi mereka mengatakan akan berangkat sekolah lebih siang dan meminta Ino serta yang lainnya untuk berangkat lebih dulu. Setelah berjalan hampir 10 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto merasakan hal aneh saat kakinya baru saja menginjak perbatasan sekolah. Ia berhenti melangkah, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang merasakan hal aneh tersebut. Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru juga merasakan hawa buruk dari bangunan sekolah elit itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu entah pada siapa.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh," timpal Neji.

"Ah, aku juga sama," jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan, sedangkan Naruto yang berada di depan hanya menatap tajam ke arah gedung utama. Beberapa pemikiran negatif mulai bermunculan dalam benak masing-masing.

"Hey, Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh?" sahut Neji.

Naruto tetap terdiam, meski ia tidak menjawab perkataan Neji namun sebenarnya ia juga merasa aneh. Pemuda itu mulai berkutat dengan prediksinya beberapa hari lalu. Di lihat dari sudut mana pun, sekolah itu memang tidak ada yang berubah, namun suasana, udara, membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman dan seolah tengah diawasi.

"Apa pikiran kita sama?" ucap Sasuke dengan iris mata yang berkilat.

Neji dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan ..." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

"Ini ..." Shikamaru menunjukkan wajah serius.

.

.

.

"AKATSUKI!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju sebuah gedung, "CEPAT! BERPENCAR DAN CARI SAKURA!"

"Baik!"

Semuanya lantas menghilang dengan cepat bagaikan sekelibat bayangan. Pemuda pirang itu tetap berlari sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Jujur saja, ia pernah memprediksikan hal ini terjadi, dan ternyata ketakutannya selama ini terjadi juga. Kini Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak dan telah berani memasuki sekolahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sang gadis _Shectum_.

'_Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh!'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

**=0=0=0=**

Gadis itu berjalan sembari tertunduk. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Walaupun, memang ia mengakui bahwa Naruto itu ehm—manis, namun setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino, semuanya terasa berubah. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba melupakan segala hal yang menyangkut perasaan aneh tersebut. Bahkan karena saking tidak fokusnya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari jauh, ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa hawa disekitarnya telah berubah serta berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku harus melupakan ini," gumamnya dengan nada lesu.

Sakura yang masih saja berjalan kembali tidak menyadari ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, namun Sakura tetap tidak merasakan apapun, hingga ...

"Sakura ..."

**TAP!**

Langkahnya terhenti saat namanya serasa dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun, hanya lorong gelap yang ia lihat. Sakura mengernyit heran, dan barulah ia meraskan hawa aneh yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Ia lekas mengelus tengkuknya karena sedikit merinding. Tidak akan ada hantu di pagi hari kan?

Gadis merah muda itu menegaskan dalam hati bahwa tadi hanyalah sebuah halusinasi karena tadi ia sempat melamun. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan, namun ...

"_Ohayou."_

"Kyaaaaaa!"

**BUGHT!**

"_Ittai~"_

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang saat _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok pemuda telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sakura yang merasa terkejut pun langsung jatuh begitu saja. Seseorang yang berada di hadapannya hanya mengernyit bingung setelah melihat Sakura yang terjatuh sendiri.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang itu sembari menatap heran ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" hardiknya sembari mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Mari aku bantu." Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Sakura.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat pemuda tersebut terekeh pelan.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Ia tersenyum.

Iris hijaunya menatap pemuda tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut, dan ia juga tidak mengenalnya, sedangkan pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Eh, kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura spontan. "Rasanya aku jarang meliatmu disini. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau murid baru?"

"Bukan." Matanya berkilat. "Aku siswa sekolah ini. Kelasku ada di ujung sana, kelas 2-4. Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku, karena ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Eh?" ia semakin bingung. "Aku kan sering lewat ke sana, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat sepi, seperti di perpustakaan dan di taman belakang." Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas. "Yah, wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku."

"Oh, jadi begitu." Sakura manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Sasori." Ia menjulurkan tangan.

"Apa?" gadis Haruno itu kembali heran.

"Namaku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Salam kenal." Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Aku Sakura." Ia meraih tangan Sasori. "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal juga."

Hening.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu cepat. Wajahnya serasa memanas. Sakura terus terpaku menatap senyuman Sasori yang menurutnya sangatlah—manis, padahal beberapa detik lalu, Sakura hanya menganggap senyuman itu seperti senyuman biasa lainnya. Namun kini berbeda, Sakura seolah benar-benar menganggap bahwa itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat, di dalam hatinya, gadis itu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya merasa telah ...

.

Terpikat.

.

Kedua tangan mereka masih saling bertautan ketika Sasori membuka matanya. Dan, baru Sakura sadari bahwa sedari tadi tangannya yang lain tengah mengelus wajah pemuda itu. Ia langsung tersentak kaget dan lekas menjauhkan tangannya, namun Sasori cepat bertindak. Pemuda itu meraih kembali lengan Sakura dan menempelkannya lagi di wajahnya.

Genggaman tangan mereka berubah, seolah tak ingin di pisahkan, seolah tak ingin dilepaskan. Kedua wajahnya semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia terus mendekat ke arah Sasori. Ketika merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya, Sasori tersenyum.

"Pergilah bersamaku, Haruno Sakura," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura menggenggam lengan Sasori semakin erat. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan Sasori baru akan menutup kelopak matanya. Perasaan aneh mulai membuncah di hati Sakura saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu.

'_Ini ... apa ini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. '_Perasaan yang sama saat aku bersama Naruto. Dan ... kenapa aku melakukan ini? Tubuhku ... a-aku ... Naruto ...'_

**=0=0=0=**

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Sang pemilik mata secerah langit itu terus berlari, sepintas tangannya mengeluarkan kalung peninggalan Tsunade dan langsung menggenggamnya erat. Ia sempat merapalkan sebuah mantra hingga kalung itu bersinar, memancarkan cahaya hijau yang seolah menuntun Naruto ke tempat dimana sang gadis _Shectum_ itu berada.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah kanan, instingnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura telah melewati koridor tersebut. Dengan cepat ia kembali berlari, berharap agar gadis itu memang berada disana.

Setelah apa yang kemarin terjadi, Naruto telah bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia akan menjaga Sakura hingga tugasnya sebagai _Shectum_ terselesaikan. Dan kehadiran Akatsuki disini, telah berhasil membuatnya panik setengah mati. Naruto merasa menyesal karena menyuruh Ino dan yang lainnya agar berangkat lebih dulu.

**TAP!**

Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya mebulat sempurna disertai tatapan tajam lurus ke depan. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat marah, Naruto menghampiri kedua insan yang hampir mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Sakura ..."

**DEG!**

Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung tersadar. Ia segera menjauh dari Sasori dan lekas menoleh. _Emerald_-nya membulat ketika melihat sang Ketua ANBU yang telah berada di belakangnya. Secepat kilat ia menunduk, seolah tidak ingin untuk menatap kedua mata biru langit tersebut. Dari wajahnya sudah dapat terlihat, bahwa gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"Na-Naruto ... ma-maaf." Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali.

Dengan rasa marah yang amat sangat, Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasori dan menghiraukan sang gadis. Sakura merasa di hujam beribu jarum saat Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Semilir angin dingin yang datang bersama Naruto semakin menambah rasa sakit tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Ia seolah tak diperdulikan, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tertunduk diam. Sedangkan Sasori yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, hanya menatap kosong ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

Sakura mendongak. Ia melihat mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan tidak suka. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan marah karenanya, dan juga Sasori pasti tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

"I-ini ti-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto," ucap Sakura setelah membangkitkan keberaniannya.

Naruto kembali tak merespon atau pun menoleh. Kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Na-Naru—"

"Diam!"

Sakura tersentak. Ia terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto membentaknya seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu tadi, dan kini Sakura menyesali semuanya. Ia pun kembali tertunduk dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, ia pasrah jika memang Naruto akan marah besar kepadanya, lagi pula ini memang salah Sakura sejak awal.

"Aku bilang, siapa kau?" pemuda Namikaze itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Namaku Akasuna Sasori." Pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

**DEG!**

Sakura kembali terkejut. Pernyataan Naruto barusan seolah mencurigai Sasori sebagai orang jahat, dan entah kenapa Sakura merasa terusik dengan itu. Kepalanya kembali mendongak dan ia lekas menarik tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, namun pemuda pirang itu tetap tidak menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?" tanya Sakura. "Apa kau mencurigai Sasori?"

"Lepaskan tanganku," jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Tapi, Naru—"

Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tangannya agar tangan Sakura terlepas. Seiring dengan itu, air mata sang gadis mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Sikap keras yang dimiliki Naruto benar-benar membuatnya sedih dan takut. Ia bingung untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura ingin menjelaskan bahwa saat ia hendak mencium Sasori, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan tubuhnya—atau lebih tepatnya bergerak sendiri.

"Naru, dia bukan orang jahat!" bentak sang gadis dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, Sakura."

"Dia ... aku baru berkenalan dengannya barusan, dia siswa sekolah kita. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, percayalah, Naru." Sakura mulai memelas sembari menggenggam kembali lengan Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir dia adalah siswa sekolah ini, ha?" Naruto mendelik ke arah sang gadis Haruno. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, bahkan aku tidak ingat bahwa ada murid seperti dia di sekolah ini."

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya! Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi dia memberikanku alasan kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya. Dia bilang bahwa dia lebih sering berada di tempat yang tenang seperti perpustakaan dan taman belakang. Aku kira itu cukup masuk akal. Aku mohon, percayalah."

"Hn, itu belum cukup." Naruto kembali menatap Sasori yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Belum cukup bagai—"

"Untuk apa kau melekatkan sihir _Incidir_ pada Sakura?"

**DEG!**

"A-apa? Si-sihir?" _emerald_-nya terbuka lebar.

"Sihir? Apa maksudmu?" Sasori mulai angkat suara dan ia terlihat semakin kebingungan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Kedua lengannya menarik paksa kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasori.

"Memangnya kau melihat bahwa aku bisa menggunakan sihir, ha?"

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, atau aku akan—"

"CUKUP!"

Sakura menerjang tubuh tegap tersebut dan mendekapnya erat. Pikirannya sudah kosong. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain mendekap Naruto agar dapat meredam amarahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Naruto akan mendorong tubuhnya sampai terlempar ke dinding. Yang ia mau agar Naruto mau mempercayainya.

Menyadari bahwa kedua lengan mungil mendekapnya dari belakang, iris biru cerahnya berkilat, kedua tangannya terkepal. Naruto seolah luluh karenanya. Ia seakan tidak bisa menghajar Sasori detik itu juga, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melakukan itu, dan seakan semua kemarahannya hilang begitu saja, walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar kesal pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Terpaksa ia melepaskan Sasori, namun tatapannya masih tajam seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, ia berbalik. Mencoba melepaskan dekapan Sakura dan lekas menarik lengan gadis tersebut, ia ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tenang, dimana mereka berdua bisa saling bertukar pikiran.

Melihat kepergian mereka berdua, Sasori kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbalik, sembari menenteng tasnya di atas pundak, Sasori mulai melangkah ke ujung koridor dimana kelasnya berada. Dalam setiap langkah kakinya, sebuah kata terus saja bergelut dalam otaknya. Kata yang mungkin dapat membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

**GAGAL.**

**=0=0=0=**

Tangan kekar itu membuka paksa pintu kayu yang berada di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain,menarik seseorang untuk mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah sang gadis. Melihat kedua mata gadis tersebut yang hampir menitikkan air mata.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di tengah-tengah atap gedung sekolah. Diangkatnya dagu sang gadis, agar ia dapat menatap kedua mata hijau indahnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berharap agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Kenapa kau sampai membelanya?" tanya si pemuda dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh? Sadarlah Sakura!"

"A-aku ..."

"Seharusnya tadi kau jangan sendirian. Ingat, Akatsuki mengincarmu."

"Jadi, kau pikir dia anggota Akatsuki, begitu?" Sakura membalas tatapan tajamnya. "Dia itu bukan orang jahat, Naru. Aku tahu itu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tahu kenapa Sakura sampai membela Sasori seperti itu. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap merasa curiga pada pemuda tersebut. Saat menyadari bahwa sihir _Incidir_ masih melekat pada diri sang gadis, perlahan ia memegang kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangan. Sakura merasa bingung mengapa Naruto melakukan hal itu, ia ingin bertanya, namun terlambat karena ...

"_Espalda!"_

Seketika pandangannya menjadi hitam. Tubuhnya lemas. Sakura sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi dan ia pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang Ketua ANBU.

"Seharusnya tadi kau tidak sendirian."

**JTEK!**

Naruto menjentikkan jari. Sekelibat bayangan pun mulai berdatangan lalu menjelma menjadi sosok manusia. Mereka semua langsung terkejut bukan main ketika melihat keadaan Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah mendengar panggilan dari sang Ketua, mereka lantas datang. Namun, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sahabatnya telah terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Naruto. Ketiga gadis _Shinobi Abadi_ itu pun lekas menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjaganya, ha?" tanya sang Ketua saat melihat mereka bertiga mendekat.

"A-apa yang terjadi, _niichan_?" tanya gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Hinata, aku sudah memberimu tanggung jawab penuh, kenapa kau lalai?"

"A-aku ..."

"Naruto, ceritakan dulu pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," timpal gadis Uchiha dengan dahi berkerut.

"Seharusnya kalian sudah bisa merasakan hawa aneh di sekitar sekolah ini!" bentaknya dengan keras.

Ketiga gadis itu terdiam.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian ini, ha?"

Mereka bergidik takut.

"Lain kali, kalian harus lebih peka."

Naruto menyenderkan tubuh Sakura ke pangkuan adiknya. Ino dan Shizune lekas menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah berbaring di pangkuan Hinata. Mereka beriga saling bertatapan sekilas, lalu tertunduk, merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia mulai melangkah ke arah tiga _Shinobi_ abadi lainnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengkerutkan dahi saat melihat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya, ia melemparkan tatapan heran seolah meminta penjelasan dari Naruto. Begitu pun dengan ekspresi wajah Neji dan Shikamaru yang seakan penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu tentang pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori di dalam sekolah ini," ucap Naruto sembari menatap langit.

"Memang siapa dia?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," timpal Shikamaru.

"Dia yang membuat Sakura seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa terkejut. "Murid di sekolah kita bisa melakukan hal ini pada Sakura?"

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Neji dengan tatapan horor. "Apa dia juga yang membuat suasana di sekitar sekolah menjadi aneh?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Memang kelihatannya dia seperti siswa biasa, namun tetap saja aku merasa curiga. Jadi aku minta tolong pada kalian."

"Serahkan pada kami," timpal Sasuke dengan percaya diri. "Kau hanya perlu duduk manis saja."

"Pasti ini akan sangat merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Baik-baik, aku mengerti."

"Hn." Naruto tersenyum sekilas saat menatap ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

Mendengar pembicaraan ketiga pemuda itu sempat membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia merasa penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Sasori, ia ingin sekali mengetahui apakah kecurigaan Naruto terhadapnya benar-benar terbukti atau tidak. Dan jika itu terbukti, ia bersumpah akan membalasnya, karena telah membuat Sakura jadi seperti ini.

**=0=0=0=**

Ketiga gadis itu membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan. Disana dokter khusus yang disiapkan sekolah belum datang, dan bukan seorang _medic-nin_ namanya jika Ino sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak segera memulihkan kesadaran gadis _Shectum_ itu. Beruntung karena saat itu ruang kesehatan sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi dengan mudah Ino menunjukkan keahliannya tanpa harus takut ketahuan seseorang.

Setelah gadis merah muda itu tersadar, awalnya Sakura tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu lalu dan Hinata memakluminya, karena itu adalah salah satu efek samping dari penggunaan sihir _Incidir_. Memang efek itu akan terasa, namun tidak untuk waktu yang cukup lama, itu hanya bersifat sementara, dan diperkirakan bahwa Sakura akan kembali mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Sasori.

Menyadari hal itu, Hinata sempat merasa takut, namun ia telah berjanji akan menjaga Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika perlu, Hinata akan terus menemani Sakura kemanapun ia pergi. Ketika Ino telah meyakinkan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja, Shizune mulai mengajak gadis tadi untuk memasuki kelas agar ia bisa mengawali harinya sebagai seorang siswi seperti biasa.

Saat pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sakura sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia sibuk mencari jawaban mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia tidak berani menanyakan hal tersebut ke Hinata, Ino, atau pun Shizune karena dilihat dari raut wajahnya, mereka seolah sedang marah.

Pelajaran kedua dan seterusnya, Sakura masih saja begitu. Bahkan saat ia berpapasan dengan sang Ketua ANBU, ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya pikiran gadis tersebut sedang kalut karena sibuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

**=0=0=0=**

Bel pulang berdentang dengan nyaring. Seluruh siswa Konoha International High School lantas berhamburan keluar, namun tidak dengan Sakura. Ia masih berdiam diri di kelas, walaupun ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Saat pelajaran terakhir tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura sempat terpikir untuk pulang terlebih dulu ke rumahnya, ia ingin menemui kedua orang tuanya, dan ia ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan selama tinggal di Tanhumphronix.

Sembari berjalan malas, kedua matanya tak lelah menatap lorong panjang yang hampir gelap. Ternyata ini sudah benar-benar sore, dan Sakura sadar bahwa ia pasti telah membuat teman-temannya menunggu sangat lama. Oleh karena itu ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika cahaya di ujung koridor panjang tersebut sudah hampir dekat, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti melangkah saat siluet merah terlihat dari ekor matanya.

Gadis itu berbalik. Ia melihat seseorang tengah berjalan santai ke arah yang berlainan dengannya. Seketika itu juga _emerald_-nya membulat dengan sempurna saat ia menatap rambut merah seseorang itu.

**DEG!**

"Sasori!"

_._

"_Aku siswa sekolah ini. Kelasku ada di ujung sana, kelas 2-4 tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku, karena ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu."_

_._

"_Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat sepi, seperti di perpustakaan dan di taman belakang. Yah, wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku."_

_._

"_Namaku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Salam kenal."_

_._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Seiring dengan ingatannya yang telah kembali, sosok yang sempat ia lihat tadi kini menghilang entah kemana. Refleks Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari seorang pemuda yang berkenalan dengannya pagi tadi.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang saat siluet merah itu tak kunjung terlihat. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju gerbang. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur karena ingatannya sudah kembali. Setelah koridor panjang itu berakhir, Sakura mendongak. Dilihatnya beberapa orang telah berkumpul disana, tentu saja Sakura tahu siapa itu.

"Oi, Saku-_chan_!" teriak gadis berambut pirang sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Hay, Ino," balas gadis tersebut dengan senyuman penuh.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

Sakura segera berlari ke arah mereka semua. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin lama menunggunya.

"Sakura, kau lama sekali, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap Hinata saat Sakura telah berada di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku," jawabnya sembari tertunduk.

"Ya sudah, tak apa." Shizune tersenyum penuh dengan mata menyipit.

"Terima ka—eh?" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena rasa heran langsung menyelimuti dirinya saat sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan matanya.

Seseorang yang menjulurkan tangan tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Gadis itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan pada Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu pun langsung menghela nafas panjang dengan malasnya.

"Ayo pulang," jawabnya kemudian yang disertai senyuman jahil dari rekan-rekannya.

"I-ini kan memang mau pulang," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya. "Untuk apa kau menjulurkan tanganmu?"

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak kaget. "Tidak," jawabnya cepat dengan muka bersemu merah. "Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Sakura yang sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus ke arah pemuda itu. Walaupun benar, tadi pagi sikapnya terlalu keras dan membuat Sakura takut, namun entah kenapa Sakra begitu menyukai sisi baik yang ditunjukkan Naruto hari ini.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari Sakura terdiam beberapa saat langsung menarik kembali tangannya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat kedua tangan mungil kembali menariknya. Ia pun menoleh, dan lue shappire-nya lantas mengkilat saat melihat Sakura yang dengan manja memeluk lengannya.

"_Yosh!_ Ayo pulang!" teriaknya bersemangat dengan senyuman penuh. "Tapi aku ingin ke rumah dulu. Aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku dan mengambil beberapa pakaian, bolehkan Naru?"

"Hn."

"Yey!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan beriringan, tanpa menyadari bahwa teman-temannya masih terdiam dengan senyuman jahil saat melihat Sakura menggandeng Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu jadi teringat kembali saat Naruto masih bersama Tsunade, ini sama persis dengan masa lalu. Hinata juga ternyata memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura benar-benar akan menjadi pengganti Tsunade dalam hati Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai berjalan mengikuti Naruto di belakang, mereka pun tak menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke dan Hinata hanya tinggal berdua di belakang sana.

**=0=0=0=**

Seseorang tengah berjalan menelusuri gua yang gelap ditemani sebuah lilin. Suara langkah kakinya begitu menggema hingga sudut gua. Dengan nafas yang teratur, matanya mulai mendelik tajam ke segala arah, ia sedang mencari seseorang. Setelah tadi sempat memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar di samping kirinya, pemuda itu merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Padahal ruangan tersebut adalah tempat dimana gadis bersurai merah pekat selalu menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa kau mencari Karin?"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung berbalik dengan sebelah lutut yang menyentuh tanah. ia tahu persis suara siapa itu, dan ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus bersikap hormat kepada orang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tuan," ucapnya sembari tertunduk.

"Aku tanya, apa kau mencari Karin?"

"Iya, saya mencarinya."

"Kau pasti butuh bantuan, bukan begitu?" seseorang yang dipanggil Tuan itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Sekarang Karin dan Tenten sedang meperbarui kota."

"Maksud Tuan?" ia mengernyit heran. "Apa rencananya akan dilakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, kelima bintang hitam akan muncul 2 hari lagi. Mereka berdua harus secepatnya memasang jarum _Necro_, agar nanti saat lima bintang itu memacarkan cahaya hitamnya, seluruh yang ada di dunia ini akan menjadi _Necromath_. Dan kau harus secepatnya mendapatkan gadis itu, karena dihari yang sama, sang kegelapan akan bangkit, serta ... aahhh ... iya, aku sampai lupa," seseorang itu menghela nafas setelah berbicara panjang lebar. "Saat ini, aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi besok aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya. Dan kali ini, jangan sampai **gagal** atau hidupmu berakhir."

Pemuda itu tertunduk saat sang majikan berjalan menjauh. Ia tahu, bahwa satu kata yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan memang dapat membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

**TBC**

Incidir : Sihir yang bisa memperdaya lawannya, membuat ia menurut dan tidak bisa berontak, sesuai dengan keinginan sang pengguna. Efek samping dari sihir ini adalah ketika sang korban telah pulih, maka ingatannya akan terhapus sebagian. Namun, secara perlahan ingatan itu akan kembali.

Espalda : Sihir yang digunakan untuk memulihkan orang yang terkena sihir Incidir.

REVIEW & CRITICS, PLEASE?


	6. Chapter 6

"Tentu saja, kelima bintang hitam akan muncul 2 hari lagi. Mereka berdua harus secepatnya memasang jarum _Necro_, agar nanti saat lima bintang itu memacarkan cahaya hitamnya, seluruh yang ada di dunia ini akan menjadi _Necromath_. Dan kau harus secepatnya mendapatkan gadis itu, karena dihari yang sama, sang kegelapan akan bangkit, serta ... aahhh ... iya, aku sampai lupa." Seseorang itu menghela nafas setelah berbicara panjang lebar. "Saat ini, aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi besok aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya. Dan kali ini, jangan sampai **gagal** atau hidupmu berakhir."

Pemuda itu tertunduk saat sang majikan berjalan menjauh. Ia tahu, bahwa satu kata yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan memang dapat membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

"_Tou-san ... Kaa-san ..."_

Gadis itu memeluk kedua orang tuanya secara bersamaan. Setelah mengemasi barang-barang dan meminta izin, Sakura tidak tahan untuk memeluk mereka berdua. Mengingat bahwa ia tak akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya, dan ia tak akan bisa melihat wajah kedua orang yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi.

Sang ayah begitu menyesal karena waktu itu pernah membentak putrinya. Sembari bercucuran air mata, Kizashi meminta maaf pada Sakura dan meminta agar ia dapat melakukan yang terbaik untuk dunia. Sedangkan Mebuki—ibunya—terus saja terisak sejak Sakura dan yang lainnya datang berkunjung. Mebuki tahu bahwa ini adalah kali terakhirnya untuk menemui putri kesayangannya. Walaupun ia ingin sekali menahan Sakura untuk tidak pergi, namun bagaimana pun juga nasib dunia berada di tangan Sakura, seperti apa yang telah dijelaskan Shikamaru dan Neji padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nak."

"Jangan lupakan kami."

_Emerald_-nya semakin basah. Sakura benar-benar lemah jika dihadapkan dengan persoalan seperti ini. Gadis itu masih saja menangis bahkan saat Hinata menghampirinya dan membujuknya agar segera pergi. Iris _aquamarine_ sang gadis pirang pun juga ikut basah karena ia tidak kuat melihat seseorang dipisahkan dari orang tua mereka, meski begitu ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

Hinata mencoba menarik Sakura agar meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji membawa beberapa tas berisi pakaian yang sudah Sakura siapkan. Gadis Uchiha itu mengelus punggung Sakura ketika kakinya mulai melangkah. Tangisannya semakin keras saat melihat Mebuki menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Kizashi.

Di sisi lain, pemuda beriris _blue shapire_ yang melihat Sakura seperti itu lantas berjalan menghampirinya dan langsung mendekap sang gadis dengan erat. Ia mencoba meredam segala kesedihan yang dialami gadis tersebut walau berat rasanya.

"Menangislah sesukamu," ucapnya sembari mempererat dekapannya dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Menyadari hal tersebut, semuanya lantas membentuk lingkaran dengan Naruto dan Sakura berada di tengah. Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai merapalkan sihir _Abierta Dimension_-nya untuk memindahkan posisi mereka ke Tanhumphronix. Ketika cahaya merah telah mengelilingi mereka, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak dengan keras, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Namun dengan cepat, Naruto mulai mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, membuat isakan tangis gadis tersebut sedikit mereda. Lambat laun, cahaya merah tadi mulai memudar seiring kepergian mereka. Setelah menyadari bahwa putri semata wayangnya pergi, Mebuki dan Kizashi segera memasuki rumah lalu berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar putrinya selalu mendapat perlindungan dan terhindar dari kegelapan dimana pun ia berada.

**=0=0=0=**

Sinar lampu yang bersinar terang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Suasana sepi menjadikan tangisan Sakura seolah terdengar sangat nyaring. Pemuda itu masih saja mendekap Sakura setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Semuanya masih menatap iba ke arah gadis tersebut, mereka semua teringat masa lalu mereka ketika harus dipisahkan dengan orang tuanya, termasuk Naruto, orang yang paling menderita diantara teman-temannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua bubar dan menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing seperti biasa. Semuanya menurut, kecuali Hinata. Gadis Namikaze itu terus berdiri terpaku di hadapan Sakura yang masih menangis. Iris l_avender_-nya terlihat sayu dengan raut wajah yang seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"_Nii-chan_ ...," panggil Hinata kepada sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau bisa istirahat sekarang."

Hinata terdiam. Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata. Sekilas ia memperhatikan raut wajah sang adik dengan seksama, dan setelah menangkap ada suatu hal yang aneh dari diri sang adik, Naruto lekas menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Wajah sang Ketua ANBU terlihat kebingungan ketika menatap adik perempuannya hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Naruto terus memperhatikan sang adik dengan serius. Beberapa detik kemudian, seolah mengetahui sesuatu, dengan cepat Naruto menepuk kedua pundak adiknya, dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Sorot _blue shapire_ itu seolah menatap jauh ke dalam hati Hinata, sedangkan gadis berambut indigo tersebut hanya terdiam dengan cairan bening yang benar-benar telah meluncur.

"Kau kuat, Hinata," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Kita sudah berjanji akan melupakan hal ini."

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari sudut matanya yang kini tertutup. Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Hinata.

"Percayalah padaku," sorot matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan. "Kau tidak akan kalah hanya karena hal seperti ini. Kau harus lebih kuat."

"_Nii-nii-chan_ ... hiks!"

"Hinata ... lupakan dia," ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Ta-tapi ... _Nii-chan_ ..."

"Tak ada gunanya kau terus mengingat dia."

"A-aku ... _Tou-san_—hiks!"

Hati pemuda itu mencelos. Ia tahu persis apa yang kini ada dalam benak adiknya. Ia tahu mengapa kini Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto pun merasakan sakit dalam hati saat pikirannya mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan seumur hidup.

"Aku mohon, Hinata. Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi. Ingat saja aku, kakakmu. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Hinata masih mengeluarkan air mata setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu. Dalam hati, gadis itu menegaskan bahwa ia pasti bisa melupakan hal buruk yang kini menghantui pikirannya. Ketika Naruto hendak mendekap tubuh sang adik, tiba-tiba saja Hinata lekas mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengambil nafas panjang dan langsung menghembuskannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang timbul karena kenangannya di masa lalu.

"Baiklah." Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. "Aku ini adalah adikmu, jadi tentu saja aku kuat."

Sepintas senyuman mengembang dalam raut wajahnya, kemudian ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang adik dan sedikit memberantakannya. Hinata pun mencoba tersenyum penuh ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto.

"Baguslah," ucap Naruto kemudian.

Iris _lavender_-nya bergulir menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih saja menangis dalam diam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri sang gadis _Shectum_, sedangkan Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mendapat isyarat dari adiknya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai duduk di samping Sakura. Sepintas ia menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya jauh dari orang tua, bahkan Hinata lebih merasa sakit dibandingkan dengan gadis Haruno tersebut.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Hinata mengawali. "Kau tidak usah menangis."

Sakura masih terdiam, kadang-kadang terdengar isakan pelan disertai air mata yang mengalir deras. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Hinata menepuk punggung Sakura beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan perasaan sedih gadis tersebut, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata juga masih belum bisa menghilangkan sepenuhnya rasa sakit akibat sang ayah di masa lalu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan," ucapnya kemudian. "Karena ... aku juga sama sepertimu, bahkan lebih buruk."

**DEG!**

Sakura tersentak. Tangisannya seketika berhenti dan ia segera menoleh. Nampaklah wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Sakura sempat terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang Hinata katakan. _Emerald_-nya mulai menatap heran ke arah gadis Namikaze itu, seolah meminta penjelasan secara rinci. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati kedua mata indah itu menatapnya dengan aneh. Perlahan ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak disini."

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di depan jendela dengan mata yang menerawang jauh ke kegelapan malam di luar sana. Sepintas ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, Naruto mencengkram erat perutnya sembari menghembuskan nafas berat. Kenangan lalu mulai terbayang kembali dalam benak pemuda tersebut. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa kenangan itu selalu saja terbayang, padahal sudah 163 tahun lamanya, namun Naruto tetap tidak bisa melenyapkan kenangan buruk yang sangat ia benci.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Naruto merengut marah. "Kenapa ... _Tou-san_!"

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang sembari mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru sungai. Semilir angin terasa menemani keberadaan Hinata dan Sakura yang kini berdiri di tepi sungai dekat _Manor House_. Sementara itu tangisan Sakura sudah benar-benar terhenti, digantikan rasa penasaran terhadap masa lalu Hinata. Sekilas manik _emerald_ milik gadis _Shectum_ itu menatap heran ke arah Hinata yang telah membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Di sisi lain, kedua mata gadis berambut indigo itu mulai basah akibat cairan bening yang hampir menyeruak keluar.

"_Ne,_ Saku-_chan _...,' panggilnya dengan nada lemah.

"Iya?" Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Menurutmu ..."

"Hn?" sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Menurutmu ... apa jadinya jika seorang ayah membuat segel terlarang di perut anaknya?"

**DEG!**

Seketika matanya membulat sempurna. Sakura tertegun. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya berhenti terpacu. Dengan mulut setengah menganga, Sakura masih menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sendu. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata katakan padanya, apalagi ketika Hinata mengatakan 'segel terlarang'. Sebuah perasaan sakit pun langsung terasa di hati Sakura. Entah kenapa, gadis tersebut seolah tertular perasaan yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Segel terlarang?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia tertunduk.

Sakura yang melihatnya lekas menggenggam lengan Hinata dengan erat. Kedua matanya terpejam, ia seakan ingin Hinata berbagi rasa sakit itu dengannya. Ketika mendapati respon Sakura yang seperti itu, setetes cairan bening lantas meluncur cepat menelusuri raut wajah Hinata. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar seiring dengan hembusan angin yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Hati Sakura mencelos. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat Hinata menangis. Sakura yakin bahwa hal ini begitu menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika harus berpisah dengan orangtuanya.

"Kau tidak harus menceritakannya bila kau tidak mau," ucap Sakura lemah lembut. "Aku mengerti."

Mendengar pernyataannya barusan membuat Hinata mendongak dan lekas menghapus jejak air matanya. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika mengingat kenangan lalu. Walaupun Hinata bukanlah anak yang diberi segel itu, melainkan kakanya sendiri, tetapi ia begitu sedih dan sakit melihat ayah yang amat disayanginya memberikan segel terlarang itu. Padahal, Hinata begitu tahu sifat sang ayah, dan Hinata tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah mempelajari segel terlarang, namun kejadian 163 tahun lalu seolah menjelaskan segalanya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, kini Hinata mulai mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekuat tenaga ia meredam emosinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata tersenyum simpul ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengernyit.

"Aku akan menceritakannya."

**#Flashback on**

**~Hinata POV~**

Kejadian ini berawal pada 163 tahun lalu. Saat itu ayah dan ibu pergi ke puncak Bukit Uqreinuntuk membantu Tsunade menyegel _Dark Lord_, karena mereka berdua adalah salah satu _Shinobi _paling kuat di desa. Pada waktu itu, aku dan Naruto juga turut ikut untuk menyaksikan kejadian yang hanya terjadi 75 tahun sekali tersebut.

Saat itu, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Tsunade terlihat tenang dan konsentrasi dalam menyiapkan segel di depan sebuah peti batu berhias tulisan _Dhocrux_. Perlahan ia merapalkan kalimat tanpa suara, lalu cahaya putih terang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan peti itu. Aku hanya bisa terkagum-kagum ketika melihat sahabatku melakukan ritual penyegelan di depan mataku sendiri. Sementara itu, kedua orang tuaku nampak serius di samping Tsunade seraya merentangkan kedua tangan dengan mata terpejam.

Ya, awalnya, semua memang berjalan lancar. Tapi, semuanya hancur ketika lelaki itu datang. Lelaki bertopeng dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi menegangkan. Hawa buruk langsung terasa seiring sosok bertopeng itu berjalan mendekat. Kulihat raut wajah ayah dan ibuku terlihat pucat pasi ketika menatap lelaki itu datang. Di sisi lain, Tsunade masih melakukan ritual penyegelan dan sama sekali tidak dapat diganggu. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, ayah dan ibuku langsung melindungi Tsunade. Kedua orang tuaku langsung terlihat waspada terhadap lelaki tadi. Takut jika lelaki bertopeng itu melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sementara, aku dan Naruto masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Naruto ... Hinata ... pergi dari sini," ucap ayahku dengan tajam.

"Ada apa ini _Tou-san_?" tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dengarkan kata ayahmu, Nak," timpal ibuku. "Cepat pergi dan berlindung di rumah, kalian akan aman di sana."

"Untuk apa? Memangnya siapa dia?" Naruto melangkah ke depan dan langsung di hentikan oleh ayah.

"Cepat pergi." Ayah mendelik tajam, membuatku dan Naruto sedikit tercengang.

"Tapi _Tou-san_ ..."

"PERGI!"

Rasa terkejut langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kami berdua. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ayah bersikap keras dan juga membentak kami dengan nada tinggi. Tidak, ayah tidak seperti ini. Ayah kami adalah orang yang baik, lembut, dan tidak pernah membentak seseorang seperti ini. Dan, dari sana aku lantas dapat menyimpulkan bahwa keadaan ini memang sangat darurat sampai-sampai ayah bersikap seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto lekas menarik tanganku dan segera berlari menuruni bukit, menjauhi mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada rasa bingung, penasaran, khawatir serta takut yang kami rasakan. Selagi berlari, aku sempat menoleh ke belakang. Rasa khawatir semakin membuncah ketika adu mulut antara kedua orang tuaku dan lelaki itu terlihat jelas oleh mataku. Terlebih, aku yang pada saat itu tidak mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari ritual penyegelan, hanya dapat mengkhawatirkan Tsunade, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan seakan hampir lenyap ditelan cahaya putih tadi.

Pikiran buruk terus saja muncul dalam benakku ketika aku memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Aku benar-benar takut. Refleks aku semakin menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menarikku untuk segera pergi. Apakah hal ini benar-benar serius? Apakah hal ini akan semakin buruk?

"_Nii-chan_, aku ... aku takut," ucapku sedikit gemetar.

"Tenanglah, kita mempunyai orang tua yang hebat," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Jadi kau jangan takut, Hinata."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berharap. Semakin lama, kakiku terus melaju semakin cepat mengikuti langkah kaki kakakku. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja jantungku terasa berdegup tak terkontrol ketika suara kunai beradu di kejauhan. Aku tahu, pasti itu berasal dari arah puncak bukit. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Naruto menyuruhku untuk berlari lebih kencang.

Kami berdua terus berlari melewati jalan setapak yang terdiri dari beberapa batu besar yang telah disusun. Selama itu, kami berusaha menahan semua rasa yang benar-benar menyesakkan dada. Semua ini terasa sulit saat harus meninggalkan orang yang begitu kami sayang dalam keadaan darurat. Namun, jika aku mampu, jika aku bisa, aku ingin berada di samping kedua orang tuaku.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya kami sampai di desa. Sebelumnya kami sudah melihat warga desa yang mulai berkumpul di kaki bukit. Aku kira, mungkin mereka sudah mengetahui kejadian ini karena dengan sigap Kepala Desa langsung mengamankan kami ke rumah sesaat setelah melihat kedatangan kami. Sejumlah orang langsung diperintahkan untuk menjaga dan melindungi kami. Hal ini semakin rumit. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Ketika aku dan Naruto menatap bukit dari atap rumah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan besar langsung terjadi di puncak bukit. Cahaya merah dan hitam menyeruak ke atas langit secara bersamaan. Suara nyaring dan memekakan telinga seketika datang bersama hembusan angin kencang. Aku terperanjat. Mataku membulat sempurna tatkala menatap jelas kepulan asap tebal yang menyelimuti puncak bukit. Sepintas aku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kulihat, wajahnya menegang, kedua tangannya terkepal dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlari kencang ke arah pintu. Tentu saja itu sontak membuatku terkejut dan lekas mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Nii-chan_! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Teriakanku sama sekali tidak direspon. Naruto terus saja berlari menuruni tangga rumah hingga akhirnya menerbos keluar dari pintu gerbang yang sudah dijaga ketat. Tak lelah aku terus mengikutinya walaupun tadi aku pun sempat dihadang beberapa warga desa yang memperingatkanku agar tidak kembali ke puncak bukit. Namun, aku tidak peduli, aku terus mengejar Naruto, dan yang kini berada di pikiranku adalah 'kenapa ini semua terjadi?'.

Aku kembali melewati jalan setapak dengan keringat yang terus keluar. Sekilas aku merasakan aura buruk ketika aku semakin mendekati puncak bukit. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa hal buruk terjadi pada kedua orangtuaku. Refleks aku semakin mempercepat gerak kakiku. Mataku tak lelah menatap punggung Naruto yang berada lumayan jauh di depan. Nafasku mulai memburu seiring langkah kakiku yang semakin cepat. Namun aku tidak peduli, yang aku ingin hanya melihat keadaan kedua orang tuaku dan Tsunade saat ini.

Asap tebal seketika menyambut ketika aku dan Naruto kembali menginjakkan kaki tepat di puncak bukit. Bau khas ledakan begitu menguar dan tercium indera penciumanku. Saat aku menyadari bahwa pandanganku benar-benar terhalang karena asap, aku lekas berpegang erat pada Naruto, aku takut jika nanti kita akhirnya terpisah dan terpencar entah kemana. Seiring dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus. Asap tebal yang tadi menghalangi separuh pandanganku kini mulai menipis dan perlahan menghilang.

Ketika semuanya mulai terlihat dengan jelas, aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dan tatkala aku kembali membuka mata, aku sontak terkejut. Pepohonan yang tadinya rindang dan hijau kini sudah berubah menjadi abu, tak ada yang tersisa. Percikan darah dan beberapa kunai terlihat mewarnai sebidang tanah di sekelilingku. Aku merasa was-was sekaligus khawatir, dengan cepat aku menatap sekeliling ketika menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuaku dan Tsunade tak ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja kakiku langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Aku berusaha mencari kedua orang tuaku dan Tsunade, begitupun dengan Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu olehku. Kami berdua mencari ke arah yang berlawanan. Setidaknya, dengan begitu, pencarian akan semakin mudah dan cepat.

Aku mendengus lelah setelah mencari hampir selama 15 menit terakhir. Aku pun menghentikan laju kakiku dan beristirahat sejenak. Kepalaku mulai tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lutut. Sepintas aku mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ketika aku hendak memulai pencarian kembali, saat itulah aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Aku menatap horor pada sehelai rambut berwarna merah pekat yang melayang diterbangkan angin. Tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat. Mataku terasa panas, dan tanpa sadar cairan bening telah menyeruak keluar dengan deras. Aku merasa sesak dibagian dada, refleks kucengkram erat dadaku dengan erat. Gigiku bergemeretak menahan emosi. Semuanya terasa bercampur menjadi satu. Firasat buruk yang sedari tadi aku rasakan ternyata benar-benar terjadi, dan kini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Beberapa saat aku terisak dalam keheningan. Sepintas aku menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki lambat mendekat, aku mendapati Naruto yang seketika bertekuk lutut dengan tangan yang menggenggam kunai spesial milik ayahku. Saat itu juga air mataku semakin mengalir deras. Aku mengerti dan aku tahu bahwa ini adalah pertanda bahwa hal buruk memang terjadi pada orang tuaku dan Tsunade. Ingin rasanya memutar waktu agar aku tidak perlu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku walaupun aku akan mati. Namun semuanya terlambat.

Aku yang pada saat itu masih menangis, samar-samar aku melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang seolah tengah berjalan mendekati kami. Sontak tangisanku segera terhenti dan digantikan rasa terkejut yang kembali muncul. Aku pun lekas menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat tengah waspada saat matanya menemukan bayangan hitam tersebut.

Detik demi detik sosok itu semakin mendekat. Dapat kurasakan bahwa nafasku semakin memburu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap tajam ke arah sosok tadi. Dan, ketika sosok itu berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari tempatku berada, mataku langsung terbelalak sempurna. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri agar tidak berteriak saat rasa terkejut sekaligus senang mulai bermunculan kembali. Sosok bayangan hitam yang semula aku kira adalah musuh, kini ia menjelma menjadi seorang lelaki tampan berambut kuning, memakai setelan khas _Shinobi_ desa, dan ia memiliki mata sebiru langit.

"_Tou-san ..."_

Bibirku sedikit bergetar tatkala menyebut namanya. Mataku kembali terasa panas. Betapa senangnya aku saat melihat ayahku masih hidup. Walaupun terdapat banyak luka yang tertoreh dan darah segar yang bercucuran di bagian tubuhnya. Namun aku tidak peduli, yang penting ayahku masih hidup. Refleks aku segera berlari kencang lalu berhambur memeluknya dengan erat. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi terkumpul di pelupuk mata, kini mulai meluncur saat aku merasakan hangatnya memeluk seorang ayah.

"_Yokatta_ ... ternyata _Tou-san_ masih hidup," gumamku di sela isakan tangis.

Beberapa detik aku terus memeluknya erat—sangat erat. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ayahku masih hidup setelah terjadi ledakan besar di tempat ini. Namun, sedetik kemudian, aku merasa ada yang ganjal. Ayah sama sekali tidak membalas pelukanku. Hal tersebut telah sukses membuat tangisanku terhenti, lagi-lagi rasa heran itu kembali datang.

Perlahan aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku mendongak, menatap wajah ayah yang lebih tinggi. Dahiku langsung berkerut. Sepertinya sedari tadi ayahku hanya menatap lurus ke depan—tepatnya ke arah Naruto. Kedua matanya memancarkan tatapan tajam yang tak biasa. Dan, saat aku menyadari hal itu, ayahku langsung melepaskan kedua tanganku, lalu ia sedikit mendorongku ke samping.

"A-ada apa, _Tou-san_?"

Ayahku tak menjawab. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto. Tatapan itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajahnya terlihat datar dengan beberapa luka bakar akibat ledakan tadi. Aku terus saja menatap punggung ayahku yang perlahan menjauh. Sepintas, aku menggulirkan mataku untuk menatap Naruto. Kulihat ia terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Bahkan nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat ayah kami masih hidup.

"_Tou-san ..."_

"Naruto ..."

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di hadapan kakakku. Keduanya saling melayangkan tatapan tajam. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh mereka tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku semakin merasa ada yang aneh. Kuperhatikan sikap ayah sangat berbeda. Dari tatapan matanya pun aku sudah mengetahui bahwa pasti ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dan, sepertinya itu memang benar, karena ...

.

.

.

.

"_**SELLAR OSCURO"**_

"A-apa—AARGGHHHTT!"

Aku terhenyak mendapati ayahku yang secara tiba-tiba mencengkram perut Naruto dengan kasar. Kepulan asap tipis berwarna biru perlahan keluar dari kelima jemari ayahku. Seiring dengan itu, pakaian Naruto telah robek tak beraturan. Sebuah segel lingkaran terbentuk dengan jelas diperut kakakku. Seringai jahat pun lantas tergurat jelas di bibir ayah ketika kedua matanya menatap segel tersebut. Aku yang melihat kejadian itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku bingung, takut, juga khawatir. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ayahku melakukan hal tersebut, terlebih, aku tidak percaya bahwa ayahku yang selalu bersikap baik dan lembut, kini menanamkan segel terlarang di tubuh anaknya sendiri.

"A-apa ini—arrgghhhttt!"

"Naruto ... ti-tidak—kyaaaaaa!"

Teriakkanku menggema tanpa sadar saat iris mataku menatap Naruto yang meronta kesakitan. Cahaya merah dan hitam pekat terlihat menyeruak dari dalam perutnya. Naruto semakin bergerak tak karuan. Sementara itu, ayahku tertawa bagaikan iblis ketika menyadari Naruto tenggelam dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia mengepalkan sebelah tangan dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau adalah target yang sempurna," ucapnya seraya menyeringai. "Di masa depan, aku tak yakin dunia ini masih melihat cahaya setelah _dia_ tertanam di tubuhmu! Hahahaha ..."

Air mataku kembali berlinang. Rasa sakit ini begitu menghujam keras. Aku sangat terpukul melihat sikap ayahku seperti ini. Semua yang pernah ia ajarkan dulu, semua yang pernah ia katakan dulu seketika sirna setelah melihatnya seperti ini.

"_Nii-nii-chan ..."_

Mataku beralih kembali menatap Naruto yang terus meringis menahan sakit. Aku sangat ingin menolongnya, namun aku ini lemah. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa menangis di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan hal yang berarti untuk kakakku sendiri.

Ketika air mata ini kembali jatuh, ketika secercah harapan mulai menghilang, tiba-tiba saja sekelibat bayangan melintas cepat di depan mataku. Hal itu membuat aku tersentak. Terlebih ketika aku melihat ayahku yang tiba-tiba saja terjungkal ke belakang dengan memar merah di pipi kanannya. Sesuatu terjadi lagi, dan bagusnya aku semakin tidak mengerti semua ini.

"Tch! Sialan!" ayahku mencoba bangkit seraya memegang sebelah pipinya. "Rasanya aku sudah memberimu mantra, seharusnya kau tidak dapat bergerak."

Semilir angin seketika datang dengan cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu, mataku lantas membulat dengan rasa terkejut yang membuancah. Kini seseorang sudah berada di hadapanku. Seseorang yang menghalangiku dan seolah melindungiku dari ayah. Dia—

.

.

.

.

—lelaki bertopeng dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan.

"Di-dia—"

Mulutku menganga. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku melihatnya lagi. Lelaki yang membuat kedua orang tuaku terlihat waswas dan takut. Lelaki yang mungkin saja telah menyebabkan ledakan besar di sini tadi. Dia kembali menampakkan sosoknya di hadapanku, tak ayal jika aku sedikit berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu terhadap Naruto."

**DEG!**

"A-apa?" aku terkejut bukan main ketika dia menyebutkan nama kakakku, terlebih saat mendengar kalimatnya yang seolah tidak rela melihat Naruto seperti itu. "Dari mana dia—"

"Hinata, menjauhlah," ucapnya lagi yang semakin membuatku tercengang tak percaya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Si-siapa kau? Dan, kenapa kau mengenalku dan juga Naruto?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Ia tak merespon pertanyaanku. Sebaliknya, ia malah terlihat semakin waspada dan seolah mengacuhkanku yang berada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menjauh."

Dahiku berkerut seketika. Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapannya barusan. Sepintas aku terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Belum sempat aku mengerti maksud perkataan lelaki tersebut, tiba-tiba saja cahaya kuning yang entah dari mana asalnya mulai menyelubungi seluruh tubuhku.

"A-apa ini?"

Cahaya itu semakin pekat. Terus mengelilingi tubuhku dengan temp yang semakin cepat. Detik demi detik aku berusaha menyingkirkan cahaya itu, namun aku tidak bisa. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan penglihatanku semakin kabur. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan hampir saja terjatuh jika aku tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku benar-benar kehilangan kekuatan bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Akhirnya aku jatuh ke tanah dan penglihatanku menjadi hitam keseluruhan.

**#Flashback off**

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya. Gadis keturunan Haruno itu tak percaya jika masa lalu Hinata dan Naruto lebih menyakitkan. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai segel terlarang yang dibuat ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika ia menjadi Hinata ataupun Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Hinata mulai menghapus jejak aliran sungai kecil di matanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir begitu saja, walaupun sebuah luka lama kembali muncul ke permukaan. Gadis itu mencoba kuat, seperti apa yang diajarkan kakaknya. Hinata tidak mau rasa sakitnya di masa lalu dapat menghambat kehidupannya kini.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Aku pingsan di tempat kejadian dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi saat itu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Hinata ..."

"Yang aku tahu, saat aku pingsan, aku ditemukan oleh Jiraiya-_shisou_ dan ia membawaku dan juga Naruto ke Tanhumphronix." Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "_Shisou_ menceritakan semua yang ia tahu setelah aku sadar. Awalnya aku sangat terkejut dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Namun, hari demi hari terus berganti, aku sedikit bisa melupakan kejadian itu walau masih ada luka yang tertoreh di hati."

Sakura menatap miris ke arah Hinata yang mencoba mengukirkan senyuman tulus di paras cantiknya. Rasa sakit yang Hinata terima memang lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang Sakura bayangkan.

"Saat itu, aku dan Naruto lantas berjanji akan melupakan ayah dan membuang semua ingatan tentang kejadian tersebut. Tetapi, ketika melihatmu berpisah dengan kedua orang tuamu, entah kenapa aku jadi teringatkan ayah." Hinata mengepalkan tangan seakan meredam kembali emosinya.

"Hi-Hinata ..." Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar mencoba mengelus punggung Hinata yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tak apa," jawabnya cepat seraya mendongak. "Aku tahu lambat laun hal itu akan kembali teringat, ini bukan kesalahanmu, Saku-_chan_."

"Tapi jika saja aku tidak menangis saat kembali ke Tanhumphronix, mungkin kau dan Naruto tidak akan mengingat hal itu lagi."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan kami." Hinata berbalik dan menatap lekat ke arah Sakura. "Kami berdua adalah _Shinobi_ Abadi, kami tidak akan menjadi lemah hanya karena masalah seperti itu, percayalah."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap dalam ke arah iris _lavender _milik Hinata. Ia sedikit tercengang ketika mendapati sebuah kesungguhan yang dipancarkan Hinata. Sakura pun segera mengangguk mantap, lalu tersenyum.

Sakura mengerti, Hinata dan Naruto mencoba kuat setelah kejadian itu berlalu. Mereka tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan dalam jangka waktu panjang. Hal tersebut telah memberi sebuah pelajaran pada Sakura. Akhirnya, gadis itu bertekad untuk tidak bersedih karena terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya, ia akan fokus pada takdirnya menjadi _Shectum_, dan ia akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk dunia demi kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sakura kembali menatap danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan yang gemerlap.

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk mantap seraya mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

**=0=0=0=**

**CIITTT!**

Deritan pintu yang sangat pelan seolah terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan tersebut. Pintu kayu bercat putih pucat itu terbuka perlahan. Memberikan akses cahaya lampu terang dari ruang utama untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus yang dibiarkan gelap. Pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berada di dekat jendela sama sekali tak menoleh tatkala seseorang sudah berada di ambang pintu dan menunggu izin untuk masuk. Naruto terus saja terdiam dan menerawang keluar.

"Errr ... ini aku Sakura," ucap seseorang itu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Tak ada respon. Naruto tetap saja diam seribu bahasa. Menyadari hal tersebut, raut wajah Sakura sedikit terlihat sendu. Ia mencoba masuk beberapa langkah walaupun belum mendapat izin dari Naruto.

"A-anooo ... a-aku ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf," ucapnya agak terbata. "Aku ... aku sudah mengetahui semua masa lalumu dan juga Hinata."

**DEG!**

Naruto terhenyak saat itu juga. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah penyesalan dalam diri Sakura. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura khawatir, ia takut jika Naruto akan marah padanya, namun Sakura bersedia menanggung resikonya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura. Iris blue shapire-nya menatap paras cantik gadis tersebut. Naruto mendengus pelan, ia sudah mengira bahwa pasti hal ini akan terjadi.

"Apa Hinata menceritakannya?" tanya Naruto dingin, seperti biasa.

"I-iya." Sakura mengangguk ragu.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, jadi, jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Sakura tertunduk. "Aku hanya ngin meminta maaf, karena tadi aku menangis, Hinata dan juga kau jadi teringatkan masa lalu kalian. Maaf, aku menyesal."

Naruto kembali tak menjawab. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi hingga membelakangi sang gadis. Iris mata _emerald_ milik Sakura hanya dapat memandang punggung tegap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura malah semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membicarakan hal ini. Dan agar tidak menimbulkan berbagai masalah lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit keluar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku saat ini juga. Yang jelas, tujuanku ke sini sudah terpenuhi, jadi sebaiknya aku akan pergi—"

"Aku sudah bersumpah akan melindungimu, Sakura."

**DEG!**

"A-apa?"

"Aku sudah bertekad untuk melindungi dirimu hingga tugasmu terselesaikan," ucap Naruto mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" Sakura sedikit tergagap karena perasaan terkejut kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku takut," jawabnya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku takut jika _dia_ yang berada di tubuhku ini akan melukaimu."

"_Dia_?" Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Dia ... sisi kegelapanku, Namikaze Menma."

Sakura tertegun dengan mulut setengah menganga. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan perkataan Naruto, terlebih lagi ketika ia medengar nama Namikaze Menma. Sakura malah semakin kebingungan.

"Na-Namikaze Menma?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya Hinata tidak menceritakan hal itu padamu, ya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menceritakan hal itu," jawabnya cepat.

"Hn, kalau begitu, dengar aku baik-baik." Naruto mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Namikaze Menma, sisi gelapku yang muncul akibat segel terlarang yang dibuat oleh ... a-yah-ku sendiri." Iris matanya terlihat sendu ketika menceritakan masa lalunya. "163 tahun lalu, ketika Hinata jatuh pingsan, ayahku dan lelaki bertopeng itu terus bertarung tiada henti. Berbagai jurus berbahaya saling mereka keluarkan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Saat itu, aku masih tenggelam dalam rasa sakit akibat segel ini. Aku sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit, dan ketika aku tersadar, aku terkejut saat mendapati tubuh mereka berdua sudah tak dapat dikenali lagi—hancur, berdarah, tak berbentuk. Saat itulah Jiraiya-shisou menemukanku dalam keadaan yang buruk, dia segera membantuku dengan sihir _Carcel_ agar Menma tidak bangkit, setelah itu dia mengajakku ke Tanhumphronix."

"Naruto ..."

"Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa segel yang ia buat ini akan melemah ketika kelima bintang hitam muncul setiap 75 tahun sekali, saat itu terjadi, Menma akan mengambil alih tubuhku. Dan apa kau tahu? Dua hari lagi kelima bintang itu akan muncul."

"Ti-tidak mungkin ..." Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan gemetar. "Jangan katakan bahwa dua hari lagi kau—"

"Ya, dua hari lagi aku akan berubah menjadi Menma." Naruto sedikit menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu ia kembali menghadap gadis itu. "Ini yang aku takutkan. Aku takut menyakitimu ketika aku berubah menjadi Menma, aku takut tidak bisa melindungimu, Sakura. Aku ... aku takut ke-kehilanganmu." Naruto tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepalanya—frustasi.

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Hatinya berdesir saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui bahwa Naruo sangat ingin melindunginya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan begitu mengkhawatirkan serta tidak ingin kehilangannya. Menyadari hal tersebut, tanpa sadar, Sakura mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga jarak mereka semakin menipis.

"Tak apa." Ia menyentuh lembut kedua bahu Naruto. "Jika kau tidak bisa melindungiku, maka aku yang akan melindungimu."

**DEG!**

Naruto segera mendongak. Ia menatap iris mata Sakura dengan lekat. Sebuah tatapan yang tak biasa nampak dipancarkan gadis tersebut. Sang Ketua ANBU itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Sakura akan melindunginya, mengingat kekuatan Sakura sebagai Shectum sama sekali belum dibangkitkan dengan ritual.

"Kau akan melindungiku?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sayu.

"Ya, aku akan melindungimu dari Menma. Aku tak akan membiarkannya mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi, percayalah,." Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Naruto lalu mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu, aku lemah. Aku tak mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk melindungimu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengandalkan kekuatanku sebagai _Shectum_ untuk hal itu. Tapi, yang jelas aku ingin melindungimu seperti kau ingin melindungiku, Naruto."

"Sakura ... kau ..."

"Saling melindungi satu sama lain, akan membuat kita kuat, iya 'kan?"

Sakura mulai menjauhkan keningnya dari Naruto, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu semakin terkejut sekaligus terharu. Nampaknya, mulai saat ini mereka berdua tak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan walaupun dalam sedetik. Keinginan mereka untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi begitu kuat. Perasaan mereka akan berubah menjadi kekuatan saat salah satu dari mereka dalam keadaan masalah. Ketika Naruto baru saja menyimpulkan hal itu, ia juga ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, senyuman tulus yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Kau benar, Sakura," jawabnya lirih dengan kedua tangan yang seolah melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya. "Oleh karena itu, aku minta kau memakai ini kemanapun kau pergi."

"Eh? A-apa ini?" Sakura agak terkejut saat Naruto memakaikan sesuatu pada leher jenjangnya.

"Itu kalung pemberian Tsunade, aku yakin itu bisa membantumu suatu saat nanti," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tsunade? Maksudmu gadis _Shectum_ sebelumku?" entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya, terutama saat mengetahui kalung ini pemberian dari mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya saat menangkap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Ah ... ti-tidak apa," jawabnya agak canggung.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang nampak akan pamit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu. Umm ... ya sudah, aku akan per—"

**TAP!**

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura lantas terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu lekas mempertipis jarak antara mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat Sakura heran walaupun kini wajahnya sudah merona merah dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan.

"A-apa yang kau laku—"

**CUP!**

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika dengan seketika langsung mengecup kening gadis tersebut dengan lembut. Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan setelah Naruto mengakhiri kecupannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Naruto kemudian.

"A-a-a-aku ..."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba meningkatkan kesadarannya. Sesekali ia menepuk kedua pipinya perlahan, memastikan bahwa kesadarannya telah kembali. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak-acak rambut sang gadis. Ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kedua pipinya semakin merona merah.

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku!" ucapnya ketus dengan bibir yang megerucut kesal.

"Maaf," jawabnya enteng seraya terkekeh geli. "Ternyata kau ini lucu sekali."

"Huuhh ... kau menyebalkan," timpalnya masih ketus seperti tadi.

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf." Naruto menatap iris mata Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu lagi." Sakura segera berbalik dengan kaki yang mulai melangkah menjauhi Naruto. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hn." Naruto hanya bisa menatap sayu ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Setelah melihat Naruto sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura pun lantas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Perlahan sebelah tangannya mulai menutup pintu kayu itu. Setelah yakin bahwa pintu tersebut benar-benar tertutup, seketika ekspresinya berubah total. Yang tadinya terlihat kesal bagai anak kecil yang direbut mainannya, kini berubah, kembali terlihat sayu seperti saat Sakura masih berada di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Terimakasih juga, untukmu, Naruto," gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan utama.

**TBC**

Sellar oscuro : Segel kegelapan yang menanamkan sisi gelap dalam diri sang korban. Sisi gelap itu akan mengambil alih tubuh korban dalam keadaan tertentu.

Carcel : Segel penjara yang dapat menahan sisi gelap agar tidak keluar. Sihir Carcel ini akan melemah setiap 75 tahun sekali, tepatnya ketika kelima bintang memancarkan cahayanya dan saat itulah sisi gelapnya akan kembali keluar.

REVIEW & CRITICS, PLEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu lagi." Sakura segera berbalik dengan kaki yang mulai melangkah menjauhi Naruto. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hn." Naruto hanya bisa menatap sayu ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Setelah melihat Naruto sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura pun lantas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Perlahan sebelah tangannya mulai menutup pintu kayu itu. Setelah yakin bahwa pintu tersebut benar-benar tertutup, seketika ekspresinya berubah total. Yang tadinya terlihat kesal bagai anak kecil yang direbut mainannya, kini berubah, kembali terlihat sayu seperti saat Sakura masih berada di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Terimakasih juga, untukmu, Naruto," gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan utama.

**Yang Terpilih **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AR, AU, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. **Dalam cerita ini banyak terdapat mantra atau sihir-sihir ciptaan sendiri XDv Saya menggunakan bahasa Spanyol untuk menamai mantranya, dan saya juga menggunakan gugel translet(?) sebagai bantuan, jadi mohon maaf jika terdapat kata yang salah—bagi yang menguasai bahasa Spanyol.

Pair : NaruSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Supernatural, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

**.**

**.**

**~Sakura POV~**

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi ruangan khusus atau lebih tepatnya kamar pribadi Naruto. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa ruangan itu disebut ruangan khusus, karena ternyata memang tidak boleh sembarang orang masuk lalu keluar begitu saja dari sana.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang, sekarang ini perasaanku sedikit tak karuan, bukan karena tadi aku bisa melihat langsung keadaan kamar Naruto, bukan juga karena masa lalu Naruto dan Hinata yang baru aku ketahui. Tapi, entah kenapa aku teringat perkataan Naruto yang menyebutkan nama gadis _Shectum_ sebelumku. Ya, gadis itu, Senju Tsunade.

Sembari berjalan pelan melewati ruang utama, pikiranku sudah melayang entah kemana. Aku seakan tak peduli dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang melemparkan tatapan heran saat melihatku. Sudah kubilang, pikiranku tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Dulu, Hinata pernah bercerita bahwa sebagian kenangan Tsunade telah ter-_transfer_ ke dalam diriku bersama kekuatan besarnya. Kini hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Akibat hal itu, memang benar aku seolah sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama, memang benar aku seolah tidak asing dengan semua orang dalam _Manorhouse_ ini, namun apakah karena hal itu juga aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika aku berdekatan dengan Naruto seperti tadi?

Jika memang perasaan ini muncul akibat per-_transfer_-an kekuatan Tsunade padaku, berarti ... apa aku ini hanya sebuah tubuh yang harus diwarisi dan mewarisi kekuatan serta perasaan _Shectum_ sebelumku pada seseorang yang dicintainya? Dan entah kenapa, satu pertanyaan lagi selalu muncul di benakku sejak Naruto menyebutkan nama Tsunade. Apakah ... apakah tatapan sendu yang Naruto tunjukkan padaku tadi karena semata-mata ia melihat orang lain di dalam diriku?

Aku mengepalkan tangan seraya menggigit bibir bawahku. "Apakah aku ini terlihat seperti Tsunade di matanya?" geramku tanpa sadar.

**~Normal POV~**

"Loh, Saku-_chan_? Kau kenapa?"

Ino menepuk pelan pundak Sakura ketika gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan air muka masam. Tentu, hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit melonjak kaget dan segera berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang telah membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa kau melamun sambil berjalan?" gadis itu mulai menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Jangan melamun sembarangan, nanti kau bisa menabrak sesuatu, Saku-_chan_."

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala ketika mendapat teguran halus dari Ino. Benaknya masih saja dipenuhi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya dan juga Tsunade, tak heran jika Sakura seolah tidak menganggap perkataan Ino.

"Maaf," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ah ... dasar kau ini." Ino menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengguratkan senyum. "Jangan diulangi lagi ya?"

"Hn." Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah, sudahlah. Emmm ... dari pada melamun tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kita menonton tv atau mengobrol, mungkin, bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam, matanya terlihat semakin sayu. Ia tertunduk, menolak untuk menatap iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura mulai berjalan kembali. Ino merasa heran dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya itu malam ini. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mendengus pelan, merasakan hembusan angin yang berhembus pelan bersama kepergian Sakura dari hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tadi sepintas bertukar pandang dengan sorot mata tak biasa. Tak lama, Hinata mengangguk pelan seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan pemuda bermata obsidian itu pun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menyusul Sakura.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu menggulirkan matanya pada sosok Ino yang berjalan mendekati sofa. "Dia baru saja dari kamar Naruto 'kan?" tanyanya dengan mantap.

"Aku lihat sih begitu. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua ya?" Ino balik bertanya seraya mulai duduk di samping Hinata.

"Entahlah." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Lagi pula, tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura. Aku juga sudah meminta Sasuke untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

Ino hanya menganggukan kepala beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti perkataan Hinata tadi. "Atau jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Sasori yang tadi siang sempat kita permasalahkan?" seketika manik _aquamarine_-nya terbuka lebar, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mendelik tajam.

"Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sakura menjadi seperti itu hanya karena Sasori. Bukankah Naruto sudah memulihkan kesadarannya dari sihir yang dilekatkan Sasori? Yah, pasti ada sesuatu hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura."

Ino hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah acara yang disiarkan lewat televisi. Ino sama sekali tidak menyadari, air muka gadis berambut indigo itu perlahan berubah menjadi sayu. Hinata menggeram dalam hati sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

'_Sasori ... apa karena dia? Tch ... jika nanti memang benar karena dia, akan kubunuh dia!'_ gumamnya dengan tangan terkepal.

**=0=0=0=**

**#Flashback#**

"Cukup! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" Sakura pun merasakan emosinya meningkat, dengan kasar ia memukul tempat tidur itu sembari menggeram kesal. "Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? Kalian itu tidak mungkin _Shinobi_!"

"Tapi dia benar, Saku-_chan_."

"Sudahlah! Hentikan omong kosong ini! Lebih baik kalian jelaskan, dimana aku sekarang?"

"Kau berada di Tanhumphronix," jawab Ino dengan cepat, membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Di—apa?"

"Markas Utama ANBU," sambung Hinata.

"ANBU?"

"Organisasi yang dibentuk untuk melindungi _Shectum_, yakni orang yang akan menyegel kegelapan dengan jurus rahasia, dan orang itu adalah ..."

"Kau, Haruno Sakura."

"APA!"

Teriakaan Sang Gadis langsung membahana dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Reflek, kedua gadis di hadapannya lekas menutup telinganya masing-masing. Ino dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan mata mereka pada Sakura yang kini terlihat _shock_ berat. Mereka berdua tahu, hal ini pasti akan sulit diterima oleh nalar gadis Haruno itu. Namun, mereka terpaksa memberitahu identitas mereka setelah insiden buruk menimpa Sakura. Mereka tidak bisa menutupinya, karena mereka tahu bahwa Sakura kini sedang dalam bahaya.

"Dengar Sakura ..." Hinata mencoba mendekati gadis itu dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pundak Sakura. "Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari sahabat kami, Senju Tsunade."

"Senju ... Tsu—nade?" iris _emerald_-nya sedikit berbinar ketika menatap iris _lavender_ Hinata.

"Ya, Tsunade, sahabat kami, juga mantan kekasih Naruto."

**DEG!**

Sakura merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya saat Hinata menyebutkan bahwa Tsunade adalah mantan kekasih Naruto. Gadis berambut merah muda itu dapat meraskan jantungnya berpacu cepat dengan nafas yang memburu. Tiba-tiba saja emosinya menjadi tak terkontrol, akibat rasa sakit yang ia terima tepat di ulu hatinya. Meski begitu, Hinata ataupun Ino tak menyadari reaksi Sakura. Mereka berdua terlalu fokus dengan pokok pembicaraan yang harus dimengerti oleh gadis Haruno itu.

Dan, di sisi lain, Sakura berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang entah datang dari mana itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa sakit, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikannya. Setelah mendengar cerita yang ia anggap sebagai bualan belaka, kini Sakura mendapatkan cerita lain yang harus membuatnya merasa aneh seperti ini. Alhasil, Sakura harus benar-benar menghapus perasaan aneh itu.

"Kau begitu mirip dengannya," timpal Ino kemudian. "Cara menunjukkan rasa bahagiamu, cara menunjukkan amarahmu, caramu memanggil nama kami, kau itu benar-benar mirip dengannya, terlebih dengan adanya tanda _Shectum_ itu di dahimu, aku hampir tak bisa membedakanmu."

"Ya, Ino benar. Lalu dengan adanya kekuatan Tsunade yang terwarisi dalam dirimu, kau harus menerima takdirmu sebagai _Shectum_ penerus yang diberikan dari putri keturunan Clan Senju." Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mentap lekat iris mata Sakura, berusaha membuatnya mengerti juga percaya akan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Pikirannya terasa kalut. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia begitu bingung, juga sakit. _Shinobi, Shectum_, dan Tsunade yang merupakan sahabat mereka sekaligus mantan kekasih Naruto. Pernyataan-pernyataan itu mampu membuat emosinya tercampur aduk, menjadi tak karuan. Tak heran jika Sakura lantas menghempaskan kedua tangan Hinata lalu berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar.

**#Flashback Off**

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala ingatan itu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Sembari masih berjalan, gadis Haruno itu mengepalkan tangan. Iris _emerald_-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sakura berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kedua matanya. Seiring dengan itu, kian detik, kakinya kian melangkah lebih cepat.

"Bahkan mereka berdua sudah tak bisa mebedakanku dengan Tsunade," gumamnya dengan suara rendah. "Bodoh sekali! Harusnya aku menyadari itu sejak awal!"

_._

_._

"_Tsu-Tsunade?"_

_._

"_I-ini Tsunade?"_

_._

"_Ini benar-benar kau?"_

_._

_._

Suara yang melantun lembut itu datang, menghampiri pikiran gadis bermanik green emerald yang kini terus berjalan. Kian lama suara itu semakin terdengar jelas seperti nyata. Suara itu sangat persis dengan suara yang Sakura dengar saat ia pingsan karena menyentuh segel pelindung yang belum sempurna, suara yang amat familiar dan bisa ia dengar dengan jelas walaupun saat itu Sakura dalam keadaan pingsan. Suara itu, suara milik Naruto.

Sakura menggeram kesal saat mengingatnya, ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat—hampir berlari, ia bahkan tidak tahu mau kemana ia akan pergi. Entah kenapa, di sela langkah kakinya yang cepat, setetes cairan bening meluncur dari matanya. Sakura sedikit terperanjat, lalu secepat kilat menghapus air mata itu.

Hatinya terasa kacau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura terlanjur berpikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah 'pengganti' sosok Tsunade yang sama sekali tak berarti di mata mereka semua, terutama Naruto. Sebenarnya ia merasa takut. Takut jika dirinya hanya dipandang sebagai Tsunade, bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri. Ia takut, jika tawa mereka, juga tatapan lembut Naruto padanya hanya karena mereka melihat orang lain dalam dirinya.

"Apa benar semua ini nyata?" Sakura mulai berlari, semakin cepat menggerakan kedua kaki jenjangnya. "Apa benar mereka hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai—aaahhhh!"

**BRUUKK!**

Ia tersandung. Sakura jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Rasa sakit seketika menjalar di kedua lututnya yang telah bertabrakan dengan lantai keramik. Meski ia merasa sakit, Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Gadis itu terdiam dengan air mata yang semakin mendesak untuk keluar. Di sisi lain, ia memilih untuk tetap seperti itu dan tidak bangkit.

'_Apa saat pertama bertemu denganku mereka sudah melihat Tsunade dalam diriku? Apa saat itu mereka sudah menganggap aku sebagai 'pengganti', hanya 'pengganti' Tsunade diantara mereka?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Sakura semakin jauh berpikir. Ia mengingat kembali saat pertama ketika ia bertemu dengan Ino, Hinata, Shizune, terutama Naruto. Dan Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

**DEG!**

Sakura tertegun saat suara baritone mengalun cepat menuju indera pendengarannya. Sakura tak berani untuk menoleh karena ia tahu persis siapa pemilik dari suara tadi.

"Oi, jawab aku," ucap seseorang itu sembari mulai berjongkok di belakang Sakura.

Gadis itu tetap terdiam. Meski begitu, air matanya malah mengalir semakin deras, dan Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan cairan bening itu. Perlahan, ia mulai terisak. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Berusaha mengelak, berusaha menahan emosi yang terus keluar secara tidak sadar. Sakura merengut kesal dalam hati.

Seseorang yang masih berada di belakangnya hanya mengkerutkan dahi. Mencoba menerka apa yang Sakura lakukan, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak menjawabnya, dan ia sedikit merasa khawatir. Jadi, tanpa basa-basi lagi, seseorang itu lekas membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu agak tersentak, mendapati Sakura yang tengah terisak pelan. Mata obsidiannya terlihat sayu. Sejenak, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih ditutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan kedua tangan itu walaupun awalnya Sakura menolak dan berontak. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke berhasil menurunkan tangan itu, dan nampaklah paras cantik gadis Haruno yang dipenuhi air mata.

Sasuke mendengus sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Kenapa kau menangis, huh?" tanyanya kemudian.

"..."

"Hey." Sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu gadis tersebut, membuat Sakura terpaksa mendongak dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tanya, kenapa kau menangis?"

"..."

Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk tutup mulut. Hanya isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal.

"Apa aku harus panggil Naruto?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika nama pemuda itu disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Jantungnya terasa berdegup cepat disertai air mata yang semakin deras. Seketika kedua tangannya lekas menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke yang masih memegang dagunya, dan akhirnya Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"Ja-jangan ... hiks ... aku mo—hon jangan ...," ucapnya dengan suara parau, iris matanya berkilat menunjukkan kesungguhan, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya seakan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Jika kau memberitahuku, aku janji, aku takkan memanggil si _baka Dobe_ itu kemari."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lihat? Kau tetap tidak mau menjawab, 'kan?"

"..."

_Onyx_ hitamnya terus menatap wajah gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mencoba memperkirakan permasalahan yang akan membuat Sakura menangis, namun ia gagal lagi. Karena sudah setengah kesal, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Kali ini ia akan mengalah, membiarkan rasa penasaran menyelimuri pikirannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Lagipula, aku takkan memaksa."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sakura sedikit lega. Tangisannya perlahan berhenti, dan kedua tangannya kembali menghapus jejak aliran air mata di wajahnya.

"Te-terimakasih," ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Hn." Tangan itu kembali menepuk puncak kepala sang gadis. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau berlari di tengah lorong seperti ini?"

Sejenak, Sakura tertegun ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha. "A-aku tidak tahu ..."

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin ke kamarku."

Rasa terkejut juga rasa lucu mulai menghampir Sasuke. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Ia pikir Sakura akan pergi lagi dari Tanhumphronix karena masalah yang kini ia rasakan, tapi nyatanya gadis itu hanya kebingungan mencari kamarnya sendiri. Coba saja salahkan Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak langsung mengatakan letak kamar Sakura saat pertama kali gadis itu pindah ke Manorhouse ini.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau berlari ke sini hanya untuk mencari kamarmu?" ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya.

Sakura menunduk malu. "Hn."

"_Yare-yare_ ..." Ia mulai menarik nafas panjang lalu membungnya, terus berulang kali hingga rasa ingin tertawanya menghilang. "Ayo, akan aku antar kau ke kamarmu." Tangannya terulur di hadapan gadis _Shectum_ itu, menunggu jawaban.

"Y-ya." Perlahan Sakura juga mengulurkan tangan dan menggapai lengan Sasuke. "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"—_kun_." Ia menyeringai. "Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Namun ia cepat mengangguk. "Hn, Sa—suke-_kun_."

"Ah, sudah kuduga, kau itu memang mirip dengan Tsunade, ya? Cara memanggilku pun terdengar sama."

**DEG!**

_Emerald_-nya melebar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tatkala menatap ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah lebih dulu beranjak berdiri. Rasa itu kembali. Sakura mencengkram dadanya, erat. Tidak nyata namun terdengar jelas, suara itu datang lagi. Mengacaukan emosi sang gadis yang tadi sempat membaik.

'_Aku bukan Tsunade ... aku bukan dia ... tolong berhenti menyebutku seperti itu!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Nah, ayo," ucapnya seraya memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Kamarmu tidak jauh dari ruang santai atau ruang utama di tengah _Manorhouse_ ini. Cukup menaiki tangga di bagian Selatan—dekat dengan kamarku, lalu belok kanan, kamarmu ada di paling ujung."

"A-ah, aku mengerti."

**=0=0=0=**

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh tatkala pintu kayu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dahinya berkerut, seiring dengan itu, ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk bersama kedatangan seseorang yang kini telah menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu. Firasat yang menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tengah mengintainya. Secepat kilat, Naruto mendelik tajam pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada di luar jendela. Matanya menyipit, seolah bahwa dia melihat sesuatu di sana. Berkonsentrasi penuh, Naruto hendak melakukan teknik tertentu, namun seketika konsentrasinya buyar saat sebuah suara melantun keras dari balik pintu.

"_Nii-chan_ ... apa kau di dalam?"

Mendengus pelan, itulah yang Naruto lakukan sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh dari jendela kamarnya. Naruto mulai berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar, namun kedua matanya masih mendelik ke belakang—tepatnya mendelik ke luar jendela. Sesuatu, pemuda pirang itu yakin bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi, terlebih saat seseorang telah mengintai keberadaan sang gadis _Shectum_ di dalam Manorhouse milik keluarganya.

**CKLEK!**

Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih di hadapannya. Sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka, gadis berambut _indigo_ sudah menunggu Naruto dengan tatapan dingin diselingi kedipan kedua matanya yang seakan menyiratkan sesuatu. Naruto tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinata saat menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Tak dapat menolak, akhirnya ia mengizinkan sang adik untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Senyuman tipis terpampang dalam raut wajah Hinata saat Naruto menutup kembali pintu kayu tersebut. Dengan begitu, ia dapat membicarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya selama ini bersama Naruto dengan tenang. Dan juga, ia yakin, kakaknya sudah mengetahui maksud dari ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan tadi. Hinata sangat optimis, berpikir bahwa permintaannya akan diperbolehkan oleh sang kakak.

"Katakan," ucapnya sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Apa maumu?"

Dengan mantap, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto hingga jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin menipis. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan keinginannya.

"_Nii-chan_, aku ingin menyelidiki Akasuna Sasori!" iris _lavender_-nya berkilat menunjukkan kesungguhan. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat meyakinkan.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan mendengar permintaan adiknya itu. "Bukankah memang itu yang aku perintahkan pada kalian semua?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku ... aku ingin menyelidiki identitasnya ... sendirian."

Manik _blue shapire_-nya terbuka lebar. Naruto tersentak bukan main. Ia terdiam beberapa saat seraya terus menatap wajah sang adik yang memancarkan rasa percaya diri. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu berdecih lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi sang adik.

Melihat respon Naruto yang seperti itu, air mukanya sedikit terlihat sendu. Namun, Hinata tak lelah untuk berharap dalam hati. Demi membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan Sasori terhadap Sakura, dan demi menebus kesalahannya yang lalai melindungi gadis itu, Hinata rela menyelidiki Sasori lalu jika perlu lantas menghabisinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, sesuai peraturan yang Naruto buat, setiap misi yang akan dilakukan harus mendapat izin darinya. Dan, nampaknya misi yang Hinata inginkan kali ini akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ketua ANBU itu.

"Kau tahu seberapa resiko yang akan kau dapatkan, huh?" ucapnya dengan tegas. "Ini bukanlah hal mudah, Hinata! Aku sudah melihat tingkat kekuatannya."

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Hinata yang langsung antusias. "Golongan apa?"

"_Fuerte Nivel_, sama sepertiku," Naruto kembali berbalik, menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Kau belum cukup untuk melawannya, kau masih berada pada golongan _Intermedio Nivel_. Ini cukup berbahaya, maka dari itu aku menugaskan hal ini pada kalian semua bukan pada satu orang! Sadarlah Hinata! Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawannya."

Gadis Namikaze itu menatap Naruto tak percaya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar setelah mendengar pernyataan kakaknya barusan. Hinata sadar, dia adalah _Shinobi_ Abadi yang masih berada pada golongan _Intermedio Nivel_. Dia sadar dan tahu resiko apa yang akan ditanggungnya nanti. Meski Naruto berkata bahwa Hinata takkan sanggup, namun, gadis itu tetap bertekad kuat.

Hinata kembali memantapkan hatinya kemudian lekas fokus pada kedua iris _blue shapire_ milik Naruto. Sepintas ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya pelan. Dengan cepat ia kembali berjalan menghampiri Sang Kakak, hingga tak ada jarak yang menghalangi keduanya. Tanpa berpikir kedua kali, gadis itu segera mencengkeram kerah pakaian yang Naruto kenakan.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli jika aku adalah _Shinobi_ pada golongan _Intermedio Nivel_. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin membalas Sasori atas perbuatannya pada Sakura pengganti Tsu—tidak, pada Sakura, sa-ha-bat kami. Aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena lalai dalam melindunginya. Aku menginginkan misi ini, sendiri. Jika kau tidak mengizinkannya, aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap pergi."

Naruto tak merespon. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya terus bergerak, menatap wajah Hinata dan kedua tangan sang adik yang kini bertengger di lehernya. Walau sejujurnya Naruto amat terkejut dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi pemberani seperti itu, bahkan terhadapnya, namun ia tak memberikan respon berarti yang akan membuat Sang Adik merasa lebih baik.

"Lepaskan," ucapnya dingin.

"A-apa?" Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, sekarang."

Aura mengerikan langsung menguar pekat dari dalam diri Naruto. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun Hinata dapat merasakan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Tak heran jika gadis berambut _indigo_ itu lekas melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu perlahan berjalan mundur. Bukan, ia bukan takut terhadap Naruto. Namun, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat barusan. Perbuatan lancang terhadap kakak sekaligus Ketua Organisasi ANBU.

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Hinata?"

"Hn." Ia mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu karena telah melawanku juga telah melakukan perbuatan lancang padaku, huh?"

"Ti-tidak, Naru—emm, _Nii-chan._"

Iris _lavender_-nya terlihat begitu sayu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia pantas dihukum karena tidak berpikir dua kali apa yang akan ia perbuat terhadap Naruto. Itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menerima sebuah hukuman dari sang kakak. Tidak bisa melawan, akhirnya Hinata pasrah terhadap hukuman yang akan dijatuhi Naruto padanya.

"Sebagai hukumanmu, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menyelidiki Akasuna Sasori, seorang diri!"

**DEG!**

"A-apa?" Hinata terkejut bukan main mendengar hukuman dari Naruto.

"Kau dengar? Selidiki pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori, lalu bunuh dia jika kau menginginkannya. Itulah hukumanmu." Naruto berbalik, ia berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya—lagi.

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Pastikan kau akan berhasil dan selamat, lalu kembali lagi ke sini, jika tidak, aku akan menambah hukumanmu." Cara berbicaranya masih saja terdengar dingin walau sebenarnya Naruto mengaku berat hati mengambil keputusan ini. "Misi—bukan, hukuman ini akan kau jalani mulai besok. Sekarang, pergilah."

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat sesuatu. Hinata seolah tak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto. Sejenak, ia terdiam di tempat sembari menatap punggung Sang Kakak. Seulas senyum seketika mengembang dalam raut wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata lantas memenuhi perintah Naruto, pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hinata berbalik dengan pelan, lalu mulai berjalan dengan senyuman yang masih saja bertengger dalam raut wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, dan ia letakan di atas dada, berusaha mengerti akan rasa hangat yang coba Naruto berikan lewat hukuman itu.

'_Terimakasih, Naruto-nii ...,'_ gumamnya seraya terus mendekati pintu kamar.

Di sisi lain, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memberikan hukuman seperti itu. Namun, hal itu sepadan dengan tekad kuat yang dimiliki Hinata untuk melawan Sasori. Ia yakin, meski saat ini Hinata masih tergolong _Intermedio Nivel_, namun suatu saat nanti, pasti Hinata akan bisa setara dengan dirinya, dan akan bertarung di sampingnya.

**=0=0=0=**

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu terus berjalan tertunduk. Sesekali ia mendongak, menatap punggung tegap pemuda berambut _emo _di depannya. Seketika pikirannya kembali berputar, mengingat perkataan Sasuke sebelum memberitahu arah menuju kamarnya. Sakura berdecih dalam hati, ternyata memang hampir semuanya melihat kehadiran Tsunade di dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, mereka selalu berkata bahwa gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Tsunade seolah-olah mereka menginginkan Sakura untuk berubah menjadi pribadi lain, pribadi seorang Tsunade.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar yang tak jauh darinya terbuka pelan, seseorang berambut _indigo_ keluar dari dalam sana. Ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut sebelum akhirnya menatap kedatangan Sasuke beserta gadis di belakangnya. Hinata terpaku, berdiri terdiam di depan kamar milik Naruto. Sepintas ia menatap Sakura yang berjalan tak jauh dari Sasuke, dan ia pun menghela nafas ketika menyadari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang sedari tadi sedang melamun, tidak sadar bahwa langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti karena pemuda itu bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Jelas saja, tubuhnya langsung bertabrakan dengan punggung pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Kau melamun?" alisnya terangkat disertai tatapan dingin.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat.

Sasuke memperhatikan iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan _intens_. Pemuda itu seolah melihat hal aneh dalam diri Sakura. Sesuatu yang berusaha Sakura tutupi, sesuatu—tidak, masalah yang membuat gadis itu menangis dan ia berusaha menutupinya. Memang, Sakura masih terlihat polos di depan Sasuke, pikiran gadis itu sangat mudah di tebak, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengelak tatkala tatapan tajam dari Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing, percayalah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan lagi."

"Hn."

Kedua insan itu kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka, melewati Hinata yang masih saja terpaku. Sejujurnya, Sakura ingin menyapa gadis yang baru saja ia lewati, namun pemikiran tentang Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura tetap diam, bahkan saat tanpa sengaja kedua iris mata mereka bertemu pandang, gadis itu tetap diam. Tak mau mencari masalah baru. Kaki kecilnya tetap setia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang akan menuntunnya hingga ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang begitu yakin tentang prediksinya mengenai masalah yang Sakura tengah tutupi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ingin bertanya, tapi dia tahu, Sakura tak akan menjawabnya langsung begitu saja.

**=0=0=0=**

Naruto menggeram penuh amarah. Dibukanya paksa jendela kamar itu hingga menghantarkan angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit. Sosok bayangan yang terpantul dari iris _blue shapire_-nya seolah menyeringai, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin kesal. Ternyata, setelah beberapa saat mengamati pohon besar di luar sana, Naruto semakin yakin bahwa memang ada yang mengintainya malam ini. Dan, mau tak mau, ia harus melawannya karena telah lancang mendekati _Manorhouse_ ini juga karena telah membuat Naruto kesal melihat tingkah sombongnya.

"_Kono yaro!"_

Seketika Naruto melompat dari jendela kamar. Kemudian berlari kencang menuju pohon tempat tujuannya. Sosok itu menyeringai lebih lebar. Dengan jubah miliknya yang berkibar tertiup angin, ia melompati satu persatu dahan pohon yang perlahan menuntunnya ke dalam hutan gelap yang lumayan jauh dari _Manorhouse_ mewah itu. Naruto semakin kesal, ia dianggap remeh. Reflek, kakinya semakin cepat bergerak, mengikuti pergerakan musuhnya.

Sosok berjubah yang tak jauh di depannya terlihat menoleh, menampakkan surai merah pekat dan juga kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Pemuda pirang itu tersentak, ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Naruto berdecih seraya menghentikan laju kakinya. Secepat kilat ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu berteriak keras.

"_OBSTACULO!"_

Cahaya oranye menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Cahaya itu mulai menyebar dan meluas, seperti membentuk kubah yang lumayan besar dengan Naruto dan juga sosok itu di dalamnya. Kubah besar itu terbentuk tak terlalu tinggi juga tak terlalu luas, kubah—segel penghalang itu dibuat hanya agar Karin tak mampu melarikan diri lagi. Dan sesuai perkiraan, langkah gadis itu terhenti tepat di hadapan penghalang itu.

"Cih! Sial!" geramnya kesal.

Menyadari bahwa Karin lengah, Naruto mulai melangkah maju dengan langkah kaki berat. Ditatapnya tajam sosok itu yang kini terdiam, seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal, amarahnya kian membara saat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

"Masuk ke dalam wilayahku adalah suatu kesalahan besar."

Karin berbalik tatkala suara baritone itu terdengar. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia terbelalak, mendapati kepalan kuat tangan Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, dan ...

**BUAAGHHT!**

Tak bisa mengelak, ia terpaksa menerima pukulan itu sehingga tubuhnya terpental lalu menabrak beberapa pohon dengan hantaman yang begitu keras. Tak sedikit membuat pohon-pohon itu tumbang, sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh juga kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi, hampir memenuhi kubah itu.

Karin terbujur kaku di samping batang pohon besar yang telah menahan tubuhnya akibat pukulan tadi. Tetesan darah segar keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Luka memar di wajah, beberapa sayatan ranting pohon yang tajam terukir di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, ia tidak mengaduh atau mengatakan apapun. Kembali, ia menyeringai bagai iblis.

Pelan, ia kembali bangkit dengan tubuh bergetar. Surai merahnya terlihat berantakan dan jubah Akatsuki yang ia kenakan sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Karin mulai berjalan sempoyongan, berusaha mendekati Naruto yang kini bersiaga.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhku," ucapnya dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. "Kau ... ka-kau ..." Kepalanya seketika mendongak, ia terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya berteriak. "_LUZ LA TINIEBLAS_!"

Sinar ungu berpadu kehitaman muncul dari kedua telapak tangannya yang kini ia hadapkan ke depan, tepat ke arah Naruto. Secepat kilat, sinar itu membelah angin dan juga pepohonan yang menghalangi. Semakin cepat, seiring dengan tertawaan Karin yang kini membahana.

Sadar akan hal itu, Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa tak akan cukup waktu untuk menghindar. Otaknya cepat berpikir. Dan tanpa perhitungan lebih lanjut, mulutnya mulai merapalkan mantra dengan sebelah tangan yang dihadapkan ke depan. Tak lama, muncul tameng berwarna kuning pucat dari telapak tangannya.

Tepat waktu, setelah tameng itu muncul, sinar mematikan Karin datang dan tentu saja berhasil terhalangi oleh tameng tadi. Namun, Naruto tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya meskipun serangan Karin dapat ia halau.

**=0=0=0=**

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu menghentikan laju kakinya tepat di depan pintu kamar berwarna cokelat. Sekilas, ia menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepala. Rasa penasarannya semakin bertambah setiap kali melihat gadis itu, namun Sasuke terus menahannya. Yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang mungkin hanya bersabar dan terus mendampingi Sakura, siapa tahu lambat laun gadis itu akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Yah, ini kamarmu," ucapnya memecah keheningan. "Aku harap kau betah, karena kami semua sudah berusaha membuat kamar ini nyaman untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Hn."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendengus sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu di hadapannya. Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk tatkala pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar. Kamar berukuran sedang dengan dinding berwarna pink pucat itu seakan tidak menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia tetap tertunduk, dan terus mengikuti laju kaki Sasuke hingga berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Gadis Haruno itu sedikit mendongak, menatap tempat tidur yang sudah di bereskan sedemikian rupa. Memang, terlihat nyaman, bersih, dan rapi. Ada sedikit rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya, rasa tidak enak karena mereka harus repot-repot melakukan semua ini.

"Apa jika di tempat seperti ini, kau mau menceritakan masalahmu?"

**DEG!**

Sakura terperanjat. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan sorot mata terkejut. Merasa bahwa perkataannya tadi telah sukses merebut perhatian gadis itu, Sasuke menyeringai tipis sembari menoleh, balik menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens.

"Semua anggota yang tinggal di sini selalu terbuka," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "Tidak ada yang dirahasiakan."

Sakura menundukkan kepala saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke ingin mengetahui permasalahannya saat ini. Ia terdiam. Bukan, Sakura bukannya tidak ingin terbuka kepada semuanya, gadis itu hanya merasa bahwa semua ini masih membutuhkan proses yang lama. Dan, tentu saja, ia tidak akan menceritakannya jika waktunya belum tepat.

"Jika kau ada masalah, jangan tutup—"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin tidur."

Sakura yang telah memotong pembicaraan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba telah sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda berambut _emo_ itu. Sasuke terdiam, tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke kini mengerti, ternyata Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah menceritakan segala yang ia rasakan pada orang lain. Menurutnya, Sakura juga bodoh, karena ingin menanggung rasa sakitnya sendirian, padahal di sekelilingnya banyak orang yang ingin menolongnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun berbalik tatkala melihat Sakura yang mulai merangkak ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hubungi aku dengan cincinmu jika terjadi sesuatu," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hn, terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

**=0=0=0=**

Kembali ke tengah pertempuran. Sembari berlari, Naruto melemparkan berpuluh-puluh _kunai_ yang telah ia persiapkan tepat ke arah Karin. Reflek, gadis itu semakin berlari kencang, menghindari setiap kunai agar tidak melukainya lagi. Setelah pertarungannya beberapa menit lalu, gadis itu telah sukses mendapat lebih banyak luka sayatan dan pukulan di bagian tubuhnya. Naruto seakan ingin bermain-main ketika melawan Karin. Padahal ia bisa saja langsung membunuh gadis itu dengan satu tangan, karena kekuatan Naruto berada pada golongan yang lebih tinggi dari Karin.

Terlepas dari semua itu, kaki Naruto yang semula berlari kini seketika terhenti. Mulutnya mulai merapalkan kembali mantra tanpa suara. Dan, tiba-tiba saja iris _blue shapire_ itu berubah menjadi iris mata kuning pucat pasi. Dengan adanya perubahan itu, Naruto mulai memfokuskan matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Karin yang cepat, seolah tengah menargetkan sesuatu.

Ketika gadis bersurai merah itu melihat Naruto hanya mengamatinya saja dan ketika ia hampir berpikir bahwa Naruto takkan menyerangnya lagi, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi tepat di hadapannya. Terkejut, ia tak bisa menghindar, Karin tertegun seolah membiarkan bara api dari ledakan yang timbul akibat mantra Naruto itu mengenai tubuhnya. Tak heran jika teriakan keras disertai asap tebal kembali muncul dalam kubah berwarna oranye itu.

Banyak pepohonan yang tumbang, dan tak sedikit yang terlihat terbakar akibat ledakan itu. Suara gaduh juga aroma hangus begitu menguar pekat dari sana. Area yang telah dibatasi segel penghalang yang seolah menjadi area bertarung, kini area itu telah hancur separuh bagian. Bukan hanya akibat dari serangan keras dari Naruto, tetapi juga dari Karin. Kedua kekuatan beradu tanpa henti, tiap detiknya pasti ada saja serangan yang diluncurkan, dan kebanyakan serangan itu berasal dari Naruto. Karena kekesalannya terhadap Karin yang telah berani memasuki wilayahnya, Naruto bertekad takkan membiarkannya pergi hidup-hidup, apalagi sampai membocorkan hal yang mungkin saja telah Karin dapatkan dari hasil mengintainya.

Naruto yang kini menyadari ledakan yang ia buat telah tepat sasaran mulai menghentikan pergerakan mulutnya. Iris matanya terlihat kembali normal. Pemuda pirang itu nampak menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap api menyala tak jauh di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat, jantungnya mulai berpacu normal seperti sedia kala. Naruto terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terlihat berpikir.

'_Untuk apa Akatsuki menyuruhnya datang ke sini? Dan kenapa Karin seolah membiarkan dirinya ketahuan tengah mengintai? Apa semua ini jebakan?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah itu Naruto hendak berbalik dan melenyapkan segel penghalang yang telah ia buat, lalu kembali ke _Manorhouse _karena ia berpikir bahwa Karin telah mati. Namun, seketika Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, karena detik selanjutnya, kedua iris matanya kembali berubah warna dan ia pun menatap tajam ke arah kobaran api di depannya.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau belum mati!" teriaknya lantang.

Dari dalam kobaran api yang masih menyala itu, sosok bayangan hitam muncul. Semakin sosok itu terlihat, api yang berada di sekelilingnya perlahan lenyap tanpa sisa. Naruto mempertajam penglihatannya sembari kembali bersiaga. Detik demi detik kian berlalu, sebuah senyuman sinis terpampang jelas dalam raut wajah pemuda pirang itu ketika mendapati sosok Karin yang telah terlihat jelas seutuhnya.

Ternyata, api dari ledakan tersebut tidak mempan terhadap gadis itu. Jelas dapat diketahui dari cahaya ungu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya bagai pelindung. Di waktu terakhirnya sebelum api itu mengenai tubuhnya, Karin sempat merapalkan mantra pelindung bagi tubuhnya, sehingga ia dapat sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak terbakar hidup-hidup. Meski begitu, Karin nampak terlihat kewalahan dengan setiap serangan yang telah Naruto lakukan, terlebih ledakan mendadak yang hampir membakar tubuhnya.

Nafasnya terasa memburu, keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Berbagai luka yang ia dapat pun nampak mengeluarkan semacam nanah bercampur darah. Karin berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, dan berusaha memulihkannya sendiri dengan mantra penyembuh, walaupun hal itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

Tak sebanding, harusnya Karin sudah mengetahui tingkat kekuatan antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Serangan-serangan yang ia lakukan pun hanya berhasil satu atau dua kali, itu pun tidak mengakibatkan luka yang fatal bagi Naruto. Alasan mengapa ia tetap melawan Naruto dengan kekuatannya yang tidak sepadan, karena ia yakin bahwa ada yang mengamati dan akan melindunginya, meskipun melindungi bukan dalam arti benar-benar melindungi hingga tak membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun, tapi setidaknya ia akan selamat dari kematian.

Karin yang belum menyerah mulai mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi. Entah mantra apa yang Karin gumamkan, sebuah lingkaran hitam dengan 3 titik di dalamnya muncul di telapak tangan kirinya. Setelah membacakan mantra itu, Karin menggigit tanda yang telah muncul tersebut, mengalirkan darah segar di sana.

"Keluarlah Pedang _Sombra_ ..."

Karin membuka lebar-lebar telapak tangan kirinya, dan ia menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari telapak tangan kirinya yang kini sudah dialiri darah. Tak disangka, sebuah pedang dengan bilah berwarna hitam keluar dari sana. Ketika gadis itu menariknya keluar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam sakit yang dikarenakan efek samping.

"Kau mau melawanku menggunakan pedang itu?" tanya Naruto meremehkan.

Dengan cepat, Karin menarik pedang itu sekaligus. Kini nampaklah Pedang _Sombra_ yang telah Karin simpan di dalam telapak tangannya selama berabad-abad. Pedang yang sudah sangat lama menemaninya dalam pertarungan. Pedang itu mampu membabat habis semua musuhnya dengan sekali basa-basi lagi, ia menodongkan pedang itu tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan," jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto berdecih. "Kau bodoh."

Mendengar hal itu, Karin merasa kesal. Ia pun lekas berlari ke arah Naruto sembari menggenggam erat Pedang _Sombra_ di tangan kanannya.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU!"

**=0=0=0=**

Seperti biasa, seluruh anggota ANBU tengah bersantai di ruang utama. Melakukan aktivitas seperti tidur, membaca majalah, atau sekadar menonton acara televisi. Tak ada yang menarik dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, namun mereka semua nampak menikmatinya. Tak ada yang mengeluhkan bahwa keadaan seperti ini adalah membosankan. Juga, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kini Sang Ketua tengah bertarung di dalam hutan yang lumayan jauh dari Tanhumphronix. Meski begitu, pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu seolah merasakan sesuatu. Nampaknya Neji hampir bisa merasakan hal yang ganjil dari aura di sekelilingnya. Hal itu dapat diketahui dari raut wajah serta sorot matanya yang tak biasa. Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengkerutkan dahi saat menangkap ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan Neji.

"Neji ada apa?" tanya Ino kemudian. "Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya seraya berusaha menghilangkan firasat aneh yang menurutnya mungkin hanya halusinasi.

"Tapi, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Aku ... sedang tidak enak badan." Neji berdusta.

Ino mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum kembali fokus pada Sang Kakak. "Kau demam?"

"Mungkin," jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak perlu, aku—"

**DEG!**

Seketika tubuhnya tertegun. Udara di sekelilingnya seolah mengantarkan sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. _Chakra_ kuat yang sangat ia kenal kini menguar dari suatu tempat, dan _chakra_ itu seakan tengah beradu dengan _chakra_ orang lain. Neji tahu betul siapa pemilik _chakra_ ini. Rupanya firasat aneh yang sempat ia terima bukanlah halusinasi. Tak heran, beberapa perkiraan lantas terbersit mengenai pemilik _chakra_ yang kini terus Neji rasakan.

'_Ini ... chakra Naruto?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. _'Kenapa ... kenapa dia mengeluarkan chakra kuat seperti ini? Dan chakra siapa yang tengah beradu dengannya? Lagipula untuk apa Naruto mengeluarkan chakra saat sedang berada di dalam kam—"_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pemikirannya, Neji seketika bangkit dan lekas berlari menuju kamar Naruto. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang langsung diterimanya sejak ia berlari kencang meninggalkan ruang utama. Ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tingkah Neji hari ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Dia ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Neji ... kenapa?" Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa lekas menoleh saat merasakan kepergian Neji.

Ino mengendikkan bahu seraya memberi tatapan bingung. "Entahlah. Katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan, tapi malah berlari-lari seperti itu."

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan lagi padanya," timpal Shizune yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Haahhh ... dia 'kan bisa—"

**DUG DUG DUG DUG!**

"NARUTO! NARUTO! BUKA PINTUNYA! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?"

Teriakan nyaring yang dilakukan Neji telah sukses mendapatkan seluruh perhatian dari rekan-rekannya. Semuanya terlonjak kaget saat Neji menggedor pintu ruangan khusus yang notabene kamar Naruto dengan kasar. Ino yang sangat terkejut terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera bangkit lalu berlari ke arah kamar Naruto, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Neji apa yang kau lakukan!" Gadis Uchiha itu menatap sosok pemuda itu dengan tajam.

Seolah tak menghiraukan, pemuda itu tetap menggedor pintu kamar Naruto seraya berteriak. "NARUTO JAWAB AKU!"

"Neji hentikan! Kau bisa mengganggu Naruto!" Ino berusaha menarik tubuh Neji untuk menjauhi ruangan itu, namun usahanya belum membuahkan hasil.

"Apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan, hah?" mau tidak mau Shikamaru pun ikut terlibat dan mencoba membantu Ino untuk menjauhkan Neji dari depan kamar Naruto.

"Aku harus menemui Naruto!" ia mendelik dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesungguhan, membuat mereka semua sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi cara yang kau lakukan—"

"LEPASKAN AKU!

Dengan sekali gerakan, Neji menghempaskan lengan Ino dan juga Shikamaru dengan kasar. Dan dalam sekejap, pemuda itu lekas mendobrak pintu di hadapannya dengan kuat. Alhasil, kini pintu itu berhasil terbuka lebar. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Neji berlari masuk ke dalam diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Walaupun pada awalnya mereka semua tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Neji dan hendak memarahi pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu karena mengganggu ketenangan Naruto. Namun, perlahan ada sedikit rasa curiga saat sosok Naruto tak bisa mereka temukan di dalam kamarnya.

"Loh? Naruto ... kemana?" Shizune mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Mencari Naruto, itulah yang sibuk mereka lakukan setelah memasuki ruangan khusus itu. Di sana tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sang Ketua ANBU. Ketika mereka tengah kebingungan mencari Naruto, Neji nampak tertegun di samping jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Sudah kuduga, Naruto pergi ke luar Tanhumphronix."

**DEG!**

"APA!"

Serentak mereka berteriak seraya memberikan tatapan terkejut pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Tak perlu memerlukan waktu lama bagi Neji untuk membuat mereka meminta penjelasan lebih atas perkataannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemana Naruto? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?

Neji berbalik, sepintas menatap iris mata mereka satu persatu. Dan pada akhirnya ia menceritakan perkiraan juga firasat aneh yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa waktu lalu.

**=0=0=0=**

Pedang yang berada dalam genggamannya terus diarahkannya pada Naruto. Sedari tadi ia berusaha melukai tubuh pemuda pirang itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto selalu dapat menghindari setiap serangannya dengan mudah. Dan Karin tetap belum menyerah, yang ia inginkan hanya menebas salah satu anggota tubuh atau setidaknya dapat melukai Naruto.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar, heh?" ucap Karin seraya menggerakkan kembali pedang di tangannya.

Naruto menunduk, menghindari tebasan pedang yang mungkin saja akan mengenai lehernya. "Hentikan semua ini," jawabnya tajam.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Karin tertawa dengan gerakan yang lebih brutal.

Naruto hanya berdecih melihat tingkah Karin yang sudah kelewatan. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, merasa lelah. Ketika Karin kembali menebaskan pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh, kali ini Naruto tak menghindar. Ia akan membiarkan pedang tersebut mengenai angota tubuhnya, terutama leher.

"Hahahaha! Mati kau!" teriak Karin penuh kegirangan saat pedang tersebut hampir memotong leher Naruto, namun ...

**TRANG!**

Pedang itu akhirnya beradu dengan leher Naruto, namun ternyata benda tajam tersebut tak mampu memotongnya. Leher Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengeras, bagaikan baja. Senyumannya pun luntur. Karin terbelalak masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan semua ini."

Seketika bilah pedang berwarna hitam itu patah. Entah apa yang Naruto lakukan, namun hal tersebut telah sukses membuat tubuh gadis di hadapannya bergetar seraya berjalan mundur.

"Pe-pedangku ..." Genggaman tangan kanannya terlepas, membuat Pedang _Sombra_ itu jatuh ke permukaan tanah, kemudian lekas berubah menjadi butiran pasir. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau—"

**BUAGHT!**

"—aargghhhtt!

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya kembali mendapat hantaman keras tepat di perutnya. Karin kembali terlemapr, menabrak sebuah batu berukuran besar hingga membuatnya retak.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto dengan tajam.

Karin yang lagi-lagi merasakan nyeri akibat serangan Naruto terpaksa menatap air muka Naruto, dan berusaha menjawab. "Bu-bukan aku yang harus men—jawab pertanyaanmu."

Pemuda itu mendengus saat mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya. Tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara, Naruto kembali merencanakan sesuatu. Kedua matanya kini terpejam, sebuah mantra kembali terlantun tanpa suara. Ia berlutut sembari menapakkan tangannya pada permukaan tanah.

Sementara itu Karin sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya, dan sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi, membiarkan Sang Pengamat melakukan sesuatu hal untuk menyelamatkannya seperti yang telah di janjikan.

"Bunuh aku jika kau bisa, Namikaze Naruto."

Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari bawah tanah tempatnya berpijak. Disusul dengan getaran-getaran yang cukup besar. Tentu saja itu membuat Karin kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh. Untuk sesaat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Semetara itu matanya terfokus pada permukaan tanah yang kini seolah memunculkan tonjolan-tonjolan dari dalam sana.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat pertama melihatmu di atas pohon, tapi jika aku melakukannya, itu tidak akan menarik." Kelopak matanya terbuka disertai bibir yang melengkung tipis.

Seketika, sebuah akar keluar dari dalam tanah, lalu merambat cepat hingga melilit tubuh gadis itu. Awalnya Karin terkejut, namun ia sadar bahwa takkan bisa melawan lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam, walaupun lilitan akar yang terlalu keras itu kembali membuat tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Katakan, kenapa Itachi mengutusmu?"

Karin tertawa kecil di sela rasa sakitnya. "Su-sudah kubilang. Bukan a-aku yang harus men—jawab pertanyaanmu."

"Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu."

Karin tak merespon kembali. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya, entah untuk apa. Sepertinya ia tengah merutuk karena pertolongan untuknya belum juga datang. Meski begitu, ia masih tetap yakin. Di sisi lain, Naruto akan mempersiapkan mantra terkuat ke dua miliknya untuk menghukum gadis itu. Hukuman? Ya. Dalam hatinya, ia amat kesal—tidak, marah, Naruto sangat marah. Hal ini diakibatkan kebenciannya terhadap Akatsuki, terlebih pada seorang anggota kegelapan itu yang pertama kalinya berani menampakkan diri di hadapan Naruto, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto sepitas mengambil napas panjang sebelum mulai membaca mantra. Ia terlihat meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka, sementara matanya kembali terpejam.

"Membuang kesakitan pada hati yang mati, membuang rasa dendam pada jiwa yang sunyi ..."

**DEG!**

"A-apa? Mantra itu ..." Karin tersentak, matanya terbelalak seraya terfokus pada kedua tangan Naruto.

Pikirannya sedikit kalut. Berbagai prediksi terlintas dalam benaknya. Dan ketika detik berganti detik, sesuai apa yang ada dalam pikiran Karin, perlahan cahaya putih muncul dari kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu. Hal itu telah sukses membuatnya semakin tersentak karena mantra itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Mantra yang setahunya adalah mantra kuno yang bisa melenyapkan ribuan bahkan jutaan Necromath dalam sekejap tanpa sisa, dan mantra itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Shinobi tertentu. Dan kini, Naruto akan melakukan mantra itu pada dirinya. Sungguh, Karin tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto menguasai mantra yang sudah berabad-abad lalu lamanya. Reflek, karena takut, secara tidak sadar, ia pun memelas dan berontak.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan mantra itu! Jangan mantra itu aku mohon!" ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari akar pohon yang masih melilit tubuhnya. Namun, usahanya nihil.

Naruto yang jelas-jelas tengah berkonsentrasi pada mantranya,sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan permohonan dari Karin. Pemuda itu malah terlihat membuat bentuk segitiga dari kedu tangannya, lalu diarahkan tepat pada Karin.

"Lenyapkan manusia kotor dari mata Sang Pencerah—"

"Tidak! Jangan! Tidak!"

"—_ROCIANDO SAGRADA—"_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"—_LIGERO!"_

Bola cahaya berwarna perak mulai terbentuk di hadapan Naruto dengan ukuran sedang. Karin semakin histeris ketika bola cahaya itu perlahan mendekatinya. Ia semakin berontak, menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya tak karuan, disertai teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Detik demi detik bola cahaya itu semakin mendekati Karin—terutama mengarah pada kepalanya. Dari balik kacamata yang ia gunakan, setetes cairan bening meluncur cepat menelusuri pipinya. Tepat setelah itu, bola cahayanya sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, dan perlahan menelan sebagian kepala gadis itu sebelum nanti menelan seluruh tubuhnya untuk dilenyapkan.

**=0=0=0=**

Sasuke yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Sakura dikejutkan dengan sosok perempuan berambut indigo yang tengah bersender di tembok tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Iris matanya berkilat saat menangkap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Dan, seolah mengetahui sesuatu, pemuda Uchiha itu lekas buka suara.

"Dia tak menceritakan apapun," ucapnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana. "Dan tadi aku sempat melihatnya menangis."

Hinata terperanjat, tanpa sadar tubuhnya lekas menghadap Sasuke. "Dia menangis?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Dia tetap bersi keras untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh." Seketika air mukanya berubah sendu. "Jadi begitu ..."

**DEP DEP DEP!**

Tiba-tiba saja suara derap langkah kaki cepat yang menghampiri mereka dari tangga. Dahinya berkerut, merasa heran karena tak seperti biasanya ada seseorang yang berlari di tangga seperti itu. sepintas gadis itu bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah tangga. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu seseorang muncul dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke! Hinata!"

Iris obsidiannya membulat saat mendapati Ino yang kini berlari ke arahnya, begitu pun dengan Hinata. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menghentikan laju kakinya saat dua sosok yang ia cari sudah ditemukan. Ino mulai mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan keadaan darurat yang sudah dinyatakan Neji beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Hinata seraya mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu.

Ino menelan ludahnya sembari masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Naruto ... Naruto ... dia tidak ada di kamarnya!"

**DEG!**

"Apa?"

"Neji bilang dia merasakan _chakra_ Naruto dari luar Tanhumphronix, dan dia sangat yakin kalau kini Naruto tengah bertarung dengan seseorang."

"Kakakku ... sedang bertarung?"

Wajah gadis Namikaze itu menegang. Ia tersentak bukan main saat tahu bahwa Naruto bertarung tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dulu. Di sisi lain, tak ingin tergesa-gesa, Sasuke mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebuah mantra terucap sempurna di dalam hati, dan seketika sebuah gambaran tentang Naruto terlihat dalam benaknya walau tak terlalu jelas. Selama beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam, membuat Ino dan Hinata yang terlihat panik kembali merasa bingung saat menatap Sasuke. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut _emo_ itu dengan _intens_. Ketika Hinata hendak menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah keburu membuka mata.

"Katakan pada Neji, jangan mencampuri urusan Naruto. Dia ingin menyelesaikan pertarungannya sendiri," ucapnya dengan mantap seraya mulai melangkah pergi.

"Heh?" Hinata mengernyitkan kening. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku."

"Jadi maksudmu kita tidak boleh membantunya?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Tapi dia kakakku! Dia bertarung sendirian, pasti itu dengan Akatsuki. Apa kau akan membiarkan Ketua kita ber—"

"Kalian tidak ingin mendapat hukuman darinya 'kan? Jadi jangan ganggu pertarungannya. Tunggu dia kembali," jawabnya cepat, mampu membuat Hinata tak melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

Sementara itu Ino hanya mengerjapkan matanya, heran mengapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. "Ta-tapi ... Sasuke ..."

"Atas nama Wakil Ketua, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menuruti perintahku," ucapnya dingin sembari mulai berjalan pergi.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, tubuhnya lantas terpaku. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat hendak menjawab. Dan kakinya pun terasa kelu saat hendak mengejar Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Ino dan Hinata pasrah, walaupun ada sedikit rasa tak enak di hati mereka.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Hinata untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kamar Naruto untuk memberitahu Neji tentang hal ini. Sementara, Hinata mencoba menstabilkan emosinya karena perkataan Sasuke tadi dengan cara menatap kamar di hadapannya, yang tak lain adalah kamar Tsunade yang kini telah menjadi kamar Sakura, sahabat yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat ia sayangi.

**=0=0=0=**

Naruto masih bertahan di posisinya semula. Ia menunggu bola cahaya itu menelan seluruh tubuh Karin dan melenyapkan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Dengan begitu, satu anggota Akatsuki telah ia kalahkan. Namun, sebelum keinginannya tercapai, sebelum bola cahaya itu melakukan semuanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah jarum berwarna hitam melesat cepat dari arah luar segel penghalang.

Naruto yang merasakan hal itu lekas menoleh. Begitupun dengan Karin. Seketika pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat jarum tersebut dapat menembus segel penghalang, dan lubang kecil yang dihasilkan jarum itu langsung membesar.

"A-apa itu?"

Wajahnya menegang dengan mata terbelalak. Segel penghalang yang ia buat bisa tertembus dengan mudah oleh jarum itu. Naruto tak percaya jika benda seperti iu bisa melakukannya. Sementara Naruto tengah kebingungan juga merasa terkejut dan heran, di sisi lain Karin nampak senang dengan guratan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Aliran cairan bening dari kedua matanya terhenti. Gadis itu berhenti memberontak, karena ia tahu bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai.

Tidak sampai di situ hal yang mengejutkan Naruto terjadi. Jarum yang tengah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi itu kini telah sukses menancap tepat pada bola cahaya yang hendak menelan kepala Karin. Dan, Naruto semakin tidak percaya ketika melihat bola cahaya itu retak dan akhirnya pecah menjadi butir-butir kecil.

"A-apa? Mantranya ... dihancurkan?" ucapnya dengan sorot mata terkejut.

Akar pohon yang tadi sempat melilit tubuh Karin pun kini terbakar api hingga hanya meninggalkan abu. Entah datang dari mana api tersebut. Namun yang pasti Karin merasa lega karena pertolongan untuknya telah datang, tepat waktu, walaupun hampir terlambat.

"Sepertinya waktuku di sini sudah habis."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, Karin mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk melarikan diri melewati lubang besar yang terbentuk karena jarum itu. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melompati satu persatu dahan pohon, walaupun rasa sakit masih menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa lolos dariku!"

Tak ingin Karin melarikan diri, secepat kilat Naruto bertindak. Kakinya kembali mengikuti langkah kaki Karin sembari kedua tangannya melemparkan beberapa _kunai_. Karin sempat menoleh ke belakang tatkala mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengikutinya, dan ketika _kunai-kunai_ yang Naruto lemparkan terlihat oleh manik matanya, ia segera menghindar. Hal itu jelas membuat Naruto geram. Pemuda pirang itu pun kembali mengucap mantra.

"_Eolica movimientos!"_

Angin di sekeliling mereka berdua terasa semakin kencang dan menuju sebuah titik, yaitu Karin. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk menyadari bahwa angin kencang itu berpusat pada dirinya. Ia pun lekas menghentikan langkahnya dengan kebingungan. Namun, Karin tidak sadar bahwa itu adaah kesempatan bagi Naruto. Karena pada saat itulah, anginnya bertambah kencang, mengunci pergerakan Karin yang berada di tengah-tengah. Angin itu terus berputar-putar dan semakin mendesak ke dalam, sehingga dapat menyayat tubuh Karin tanpa ampun. Tornado kecil yang berada di hadapan Naruto itu terus mendesak Karin, membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Tubuhnya kembali tersayat, jubahnya pun terlihat hancur. Karin jatuh berlutut. Dirasakannya sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat angin itu, seperti tersayat pisau yang amat tajam dengan sayatan yang tiada henti. Tak sedikit darah yang menetes dari luka yang ia dapatkan. Dan rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan, sampai-sampai teriakannya kembali membahana.

Sunggingan bibir terlihat dari raut wajah Naruto. Teriakan Karin seperti irama lagu di telinganya. Tentu saja, pemuda pirang itu akan sangat senang jika bisa membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang telah menyengsarakan hidupnya selama ini. Namun, rasa senang yang baru saja akan membuncah itu seketika hilang saat bola hitam berukuran sedang muncul di dalam tornado kecil itu. Kembali, Naruto terkejut dengan tubuh tertegun. Bola hitam itu bukanlah hasil mantra yang Karin gunakan, karena Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah mantra tingkat tinggi, mantra kegelapan yang mampu menghisap apapun ke dalam bola hitam itu. Dan benar saja, dalam sekejap, bola itu berhasil menghisap angin yang berputar di sekeliling Karin, dan pada akhirnya tornado itu lenyap.

"Tch! _Dia_ lagi!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Karin kembali bernafas lega, walaupun kini nafasnya terengah menahan sakit. Gadis itu kembali diselamatkan. Seseorang memang melindunginya, dan takkan membiarkan Karin mati. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Naruto marah. Pemuda pirang itu sudah tahu siapa yang melindungi Karin dari bola hitam hasil mantra yang digunakan seseorang itu.

Ketika Naruto masih sibuk dengan amarahnya, Karin mencoba melarikan diri lagi. Kembali menggerakkan kakinya yang sudah berlumuran darah akibat sayatan angin tadi. Jubahnya pun sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Serta, luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya kian bertambah. Dengan memaksakan oragn tubuhnya untuk bergerak, akhirnya sedikit lagi ia bisa mendekati lubang besar itu.

"Kau jangan mengganggu pertarungan kami!" teriak Naruto yang kembali berlari.

Pemuda pirang itu lekas merapatkan kedua tangannya. Mantra lain terucap kembali tanpa suara. Tak lama, lubang besar yang hampir Karin capai terlihat mengecil. Ternyata Naruto berusaha memulihkan kembali segel penghalang yang ia buat agar Karin tak bisa melarikan diri. Mulutnya terus bergerak seiring dengan lubang besar tak jauh di depannya yang terus mengecil.

Karin tetap saja berlari ke arah sana walaupun ia tahu lubang besar itu tak lama lagi akan hilang. Bukan, sebenarnya Karin tidak bermaksud untuk melarikan diri melewati lubang itu. Sesuai rencana yang ia ketahui, Karin memang diprediksikan tidak akan cukup waktu untuk melewatinya. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang akan ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri.

Ketika lubang besar itu sudah hampir lenyap, muncul lingkaran ungu raksasa tepat di hadapan Karin. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto tersentak. Matanya kembali melebar saat menyadari Karin yang akan masuk ke dalam lingkaran ungu tersebut.

"Dia melewati ... portal dimensi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Sudah kubilang, waktuku di sini sudah habis, Namikaze Naruto. Anggap saja kehadiranku di sini sebagai tanda dimulainya perang." Karin kembali menyeringai sebelum akhirnya tubuh gadis itu tertelan tanpa sisa oleh portal dimensi.

**TAP!**

Naruto menghentikan laju kakinya. Sepintas menatap kosong pada lingkaran ungu itu yang kini perlahan memudar. Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Emosinya terus bergejolak dalam hati. Naruto sangat marah, tepatnya bukan marah pada Karin yang berhasil lolos darinya, tapi pada seseorang yang terus melindungi gadis itu dari serangan-serangan yang telah ia lakukan.

Ketika portal dimensi itu sudah menghilang seutuhnya, Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Seketika cahaya kuning terang menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Semakin terang cahaya itu, bumi tempatnya berpijak terasa bergetar. Pelan tapi pasti cahaya kuning itu kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. Perubahan warna pada cahaya itu telah sukses menambah tingkat kekuatannya hingga berkali-kali lipat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat permukaan tanah di sekelilingnya hancur, dan membentuk lubang besar yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Bebatuan besar yang terlihat kokoh kini retak dan hancur. Pepohonan di sekelilingnya pun terbelah lalu terangkat ke atas oleh adanya efek penggunaan kekuatan yang kini Naruto keluarkan.

Naruto telah sukses membuat lingkungan di sekitarnya hancur. Masih dengan amarah memuncak, cahaya merah itu semakin menyala bagai kobaran api, seiring dengan itu sorot matanya pun nampak menunjukkan dendam teramat dalam. Ya, dendam terhadap Akatsuki, terutama Ketuanya.

"Brengsek kau. UCHIHA ITACHI!"

**DUAARRR! DUAARR! DUUARR!**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan amarahnya, banyak ledakan besar terjadi begitu saja mengelilingi Naruto. Ledakan-ledakan itu terus terjadi hingga menghanguskan segalanya. Naruto tak peduli. Setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Karin, emosinya tak dapat dikontrol.

"Perang? Ayo kita berperang sesuai dengan keinginanmu!"

**BUAGHHT!**

Tanpa ampun, Naruto memukul permukaan tanah di bawahnya hingga menjadi lubang yang sangat besar. Suara gaduh kembali terdengar nyaring, juga getaran-getaran bumi kian terasa. Kepulan debu mulai membumbung tinggi, disertai asap akibat banyaknya ledakan tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu terus berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia harus memberitahukan semua ini pada yang lain. Bendera perang telah dikibarkan, dan mereka semua akan berperang dengan Akatsuki. Walaupun Naruto agak khawatir karena dua hari lagi Menma akan menguasai tubuhnya, namun rasa khawatir itu lenyap tatkala suara lembut seakan melantun jelas di telinganya.

_._

_._

_Tak apa. Jika kau tidak bisa melindungiku, maka aku yang akan melindungimu._

_._

_Ya, aku akan melindungimu dari Menma. Aku tak akan membiarkannya mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi, percayalah._

_._

_Aku tahu, aku lemah. Aku tak mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk melindungimu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengandalkan kekuatanku sebagai Shectum untuk hal itu. Tapi, yang jelas aku ingin melindungimu seperti kau ingin melindungiku, Naruto._

_._

_Saling melindungi satu sama lain, akan membuat kita kuat, iya 'kan?"_

_._

_._

Entah kenapa, seketika cahaya merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Sorot mata yang tadinya menunjukkan kebencian, kini terlihat sayu. Suara itu, suara Sakura, berhasil membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda pirang itu merasakan sejuk di sekelilingnya. Paras cantik Sakura langsung terbersit dalam benaknya, dan hal itu sukses membuat bibirnya mengguratkan satu senyuman tulus walaupun tipis.

"Aku ... aku harus melindungi Sakura, apapun yang terjadi."

Naruto mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya, kemudian segel penghalang yang telah ia buat lenyap tanpa bekas. Naruto berbalik, sekilas menatap sekelilingnya, dan ia mendapati tanah hangus yang dihiasi belahan pohon juga bebatuan besar yang sudah retak, ditambah dengan beberapa lubang besar yang telah ia buat. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang menanggapi itu semua, ada sedikit rasa menyesal di hatinya karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk memulihkan segalanya. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan kembali ke Tanhumphronix.

**TBC**

Tingkatan kekuatan pada Shinobi terbagi ke dalam empat bagian :

Dios de nivel : kekuatan atau chakra yang begitu kuat hampir setara dengan dewa.

Fuerte nivel : kekuatan atau chakra tingkat atas.

Intermedio nivel : kekuatan atau chakra tingkat menengah

Bajo nivel : kekuatan atau chakra tingkat rendah

Obstaculo : mantra yang dapat menciptakan penghalang—seperti kubah dengan ukuran yang dapat disesuaikan oleh penggunanya.

Luz la tinieblas : mantra yang meluncurkan sinar ungu kehitaman yang dapat membakar apapun yang menjadi targetnya. Namun, sinar tersebut tidak akan membakar benda di sekelilingnya, kecuali benda atau seseorang yang telah menjadi targetnya.

Rociando sagrada ligero : mantra kuno yang mampu membunuh jutaan orang bahkan Necromath, uga dapat melenyapkan eksistensi sebuah negara dalam sekejap. Berbetuk bola cahaya berwarna putih yang akan menelan segalanya. Mantra ini umumnya diturunkan dari mantan Ketua Organisasi ANBU kepada Ketua yang baru.

Pedang Sombra : pedang yang disegel dalam tanga Karin. Pedang kegelapan tersebut mampu menebas apapun, juga dapat menghisap chakra seseorang dari bekas luka sayatan yang ia buat.

Eolica movimientos : mantra yang menciptakan tornado kecil yang berpusat pada diri musuh. Melukainya dengan sayatan angin yang berputar cepat, dan semakin menyempit untuk memojokkan musuh hingga ia tubuhnya menjadi potongan kecil akibat sayatan angin.

**A/N** (lagi) : Holaaaa~ minna! Aku kangen! #pelukpeluk# Sudah lama gak lanjutin fic ini. Cukup puas juga bisa apdet lagi dengan panjang kata yang cetar membahana XD Ini rekor~ *nari hula-hula* Meski gitu, **aku minta maaf** ya, kalau scene bertarungnya kurang seru dan deskrip pertarungan juga kondisi area bertarungnya yang menurutku minim, namun aku sudah berusaha dan inilah hasilnya, semoga readers semua senang :3

Sebelumnya, aku mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini aku edit dari chap 1, meski gak banyak berubah dari plot utama, tapi ada beberapa scene yang aku tambahin, juga tambahan penggunaan sihir seperti pada chap kali ini. Jika kalian merasa bingung, dimohon untuk baca ulang dari awal XD *geplaked* tapi aku gak maksa kok! Yosh! Mungkin hanya itu sih. Aku gak mau bikin a/n yang panjang lebar, walaupun aku sudah melakukannya ._. kalau gitu ...

REVIEW AND CRITICS, PLEASE?

Terimakasih buat readers yang pake **log in** atau pun **guest** karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini :3


End file.
